It Happened in Highschool
by singingprilly
Summary: Lily Truscott was assigned a Senior buddy. She has had a crush on him for as long as shecan remember. Will he return the feelings or will she have to move on. I own nothing. Not the music, the characters nothing. Well except the people I made up.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing.

Chapter 1 Adopt a freshman

He is a senior and she is a freshman. They have known each other forever. Their families have lived next door to each other her entire life. When they moved so did hers, his father was hers employer. His name is Kevin Jonas and he and his brothers are the Jonas Brothers.

"Hey Lily." Kevin said.

"Hey Kevin." she replied.

"Have you heard about the adopt a freshman program?"

"Not really, but I think they were talking about it in homeroom. I had my mind on something else." she told him.

"Something or someone?" he asked with a smile.

"Both I guess."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Thanks but I still need to figure some stuff out. I will let you know though."

"Ok I will be around." He started to walk away but she stopped him.

"Wait you were saying something about adopting a freshman."

"Oh yeah, each senior has been assigned a freshman to sort of mentor. Someone to help them adjust to high school and such."

"That sounds cool. So you get yours yet? Who are they?"

Please don't be Miley. Don't get me wrong I like Miley but ever since she broke Nick's heart and started going out with Jake she had changed. She started making poor choices.

"Well they put each senior guy with a freshman girl and vice versa."

"Your killing me with the details Kevin, just tell me who you got." Lily sounded annoyed.

Just then, Joe and Nick came running up to them.

"So Kevin who is your freshman?" Nick asked.

"Yeah who?" Joe added.

Lily kind of looked like she was ready to blow.

"Just tell me or I am going home!" she yelled.

"Well she is cute, funny, athletic, and apparently easily annoyed. I have known her for years." He told them.

Surprisingly Joe figured it out almost the same instant Nick did.

"Miley! Miley is your freshman! That is just great. I not only have to see her most of my classes but now I have to see her outside of school. This is just wonderful. I can see it now. You're going to be trapped in her web of evil doing and you won't be able to be saved. She'll turn you against us and you will be lost forever. Man this just sucks. I am leaving." Lily finished her rant and started heading for the doors.

"Lily, it's you. You're my freshman." Kevin called after her.

Lily stopped in her tracks, spun around, and met his eyes.

"What did you say?" she asked.

Kevin walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders, looked her in the eyes and said, "You're mine."

"Jerk you should have just said so!" Lily smacked him and walked out the doors.

"Remind me to never be suspenseful with her." Joe commented.

"So Nick I heard you got Haley Bell as your senior." Kevin told him

"Yup. She said she wanted to take me to get ice cream to talk." Nick said.

"That sounds like fun. Haley is really nice. She is in a few of my classes." He told them.

"At least she is good looking. My senior was Debbie Logan." Joe said.

"Yeah she was odd. She stalked you a lot." Nick laughed.

"I should go and find Lily to make sure she is ok." Kevin said but Nick stopped him.

"Kevin she seemed pretty ticked off, I'll go and I will see you at home. We don't really want to see what she might do to you right now."

"You're right. Thanks FroBro." Kevin said.


	2. Chapter 2

I still Own nothing

Chapter 2 Apologies

Nick found Lily headed towards the parking lot. He wasn't expecting to find her like she was.

"Hey Lily," He said.

When she looked him he could tell she was about to cry.

"Lily, hey what's going on?"

"I am such a spastic moron. Why you guys put up with me is a wonder."

"Because we know each others secrets." he told her.

"Not all of them." she muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, so who is your senior?

'"Haley Bell."

"Cool. So Kevin probably wishes he had someone else huh?" Lily asked.

"Doubt it." he mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. He seemed worried after you stormed off. He wanted to after you but I told him to let you get some air and you would meet up with him." he told her.

"I did kind of jump off the deep end. I mean after everything Miley pulled with you I just figured she would hurt him too. I couldn't stand that." She said.

"I know but she has made her bed, now she has to sleep in it. I can't make her change, I can only get on with my life."

Ten minutes later, they had arrived at their street. They still lived next door to each other.

"So you wanna hang for awhile. I am meeting Haley at 4pm for ice cream to get to know each other."

"Um, maybe I should go home. Kevin might no be ready to see me. I mean I was pretty harsh." Lily said.

"He'll get over it. Now come on you know you want to."

"Fine, you win."

"Good. Now that that is settled what else is bothering you? He asked.

As she was getting ready to tell him, Joe burst through the front door.

"Lill-aay, are you feeling better or should I go and put on my helmet?" he asked her jokingly.

"Very funny Joey. But yes, I am a little better. Where's Kevin?"

"He is in his room doing his homework. Don't hurt him." Joe said.

"Thanks Joe and I won't. Nick I will IM you later." she said as she headed towards the stairs only to be stopped by Mrs. Jonas.

"Good afternoon Lily. How are you?" She inquired.

"Hello, I am good thank you. I am headed up to talk to Kevin. I kinda blew up at him earlier and I need to apologize." She told Kevin's mom.

"Alright sweetie. By the way your mother called and said she was tied up and won't be home until Friday and since she doesn't like the thought of you being home alone I offered for you to stay with us, so after dinner you can run next door and get the stuff you need."

"Ok, thanks. I better go talk to Kevin."

"Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes." Mrs. Jonas told Lily before she headed up to Kevin.

She found him with his head in his book so she just stood there in the doorway and watched.

"Dang he looks cute." she said to herself. Just then, he looked up.

"Lily, are you ok? I am sorry for upsetting you." He rushed over to her.

"Kevin, I am the one who is sorry. I jumped to conclusions and made a fool of myself and then yelled at you, and I called you a jerk, I am sorry." Lily said all in one breath.

"Lily it is ok. I should have just told you instead of trying to annoy you. I accept your apology if you accept mine." He told her.

"Ok. So tell me about this program. What do we have to do?" Lily asked.

"Well we have to get together once a week for a check-in. Basically we just talk and I help you with whatever you need help with." he told her.

"I suppose that works." She replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Still own nothing at all.

Chapter 3 Dropping Hearts and Lies

After dinner, Lily offered to help Mrs. Jonas clean up but she wouldn't let her. She just told her it was Joe and Frankie's turn to do the dishes.

"Nick, honey, will you go with Lily to get some of her things from her house. She is staying with us for the rest of the week." Mrs. Jonas asked him.

"Sure mom. Come one Lily." Nick grabbed her hand and headed for the door.

"How was ice cream with Haley?" she asked.

"It was good. We didn't really have much in common. She didn't realize that Kevin was my brother and when she did, she asked all about him. Questions like if he had a girlfriend. Stuff like that. Got irritating after a while."

"Oh." Lily's face dropped and tried to hide it before Nick saw but it failed.

"Lily what's wrong. Did he do something or say something?" Nick asked.

"Nothing, and no, we made up." she replied.

"Now come on we better get my stuff before your mom send reinforcements." Lily laughed.

While Lily was packing Nick sat on her bed flipping through a magazine. After a few minutes, Nick decided to break the silence.

"Hey can I ask you something without you getting mad?"

"I guess. Shoot."

"Do you like Kevin?"

"What?" Lily stared.

"Do you like Kevin, as in more than a friend and brother?" He asked again and more specific.

"No, why?" she answered a little too quickly.

"Well when I mentioned that Haley liked Kevin you looked like I ran over your best friend."

"No, you just caught me off guard is all." she told him.

"Ok. Do you have everything?" He asked.

"Yep. Wait I forgot Gus." She said and ran back upstairs.

Gus was a stuffed frog Kevin had given her when Logan broke up with her. He said someday she would find her prince and until then she had Gus to hang onto. Cheesy yes but it made her feel better. She hadn't spent a night without Gus since then.

"You are weird." Nick laughed at her and got a friendly shove in return.

When they got back to the Jonas' Nick showed her to where her room would be. She figured she would be in the spare room downstairs but he told her his mom moved the office downstairs so the spare room was now upstairs. Unfortunately it was right across from Kevin's. The bathroom was attached to her room and Nick and Joe's room. It also had a door from the hallway for Kevin and Frankie.

"Well I will see you in the morning. If you need anything Kevin is right across the hall and Joe and I are through there. Oh, make sure you lock the doors unless you want company." He told her.

"Thanks Nick. Sleep sweet."

"You too." Nick said and then went to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

**I still own nothing. I was doing a little happy dance when I noticed that people were adding my story and me to their favorites. All grammar mistakes are mine and no one else's. Please read and review. Now on to the story. I probably won't be updating tomorrow with the Premier of Camp Rock and all.**

Chapter 4 First Morning

Sometime during the night, Lily got a visitor. Nick wasn't kidding when he said to lock the door. She woke up to Frankie crawling in bed with her.

"Hey kiddo what's the matter?" Lily asked him

"I had a bad dream." he told her in his childish innocence.

"Why didn't you go see any of your brothers?"

"I don't want them to think I am a baby."

"Ok. Well crawl on in and it will be our little secret."

He didn't wait for her to change her mind. He cuddled up to her and fell a sleep in an instant.

A few hours later Lily was awoken by her alarm. Remembering that Frankie was still sound asleep next to her she got up and turning it off. She grabbed her stiff and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. Knowing the guys like she did she knew if she didn't get a shower now she wouldn't get one. Before she got in the shower, she made sure all the doors were locked.

Forty-five minutes later Joe and Kevin came into the kitchen to see Lily eating the pancakes their mom had made.

"Hey mom where is Frankie he wasn't in his room?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know did you check the family room?" she asked.

"Hey mom why is Frankie a sleep in Lily's room?" Nick asked when he walked into the kitchen.

All eyes turned to Lily.

"What we had a slumber party." she told them

"Oh, he had a bad dream and didn't want us to know about it right?" Nick asked.

"Nope just a slumber party."

"Good morning Franklin. Did you sleep well?" His mother asked.

"Yes." He was still in his PJ's and had a hold of Gus.

"Frankie what are you doing with Gus?" Joe asked

"Um, I made Lily's bed and I forgot to leave it on the bed." He said. The poor kid turned from pink to a bright red. He took off back upstairs.

"Joe you are awful." Lily scolded.

She went upstairs to check on the embarrassed boy.

"Hey Frankie, can I come in?"

"Yeah I guess. Do they think I am a baby?"

"Nope. I told them we had a slumber party. Now how about we make my bed?"

"Ok. Thanks Lily." he hugged her.

When she returned she saw everyone was waiting for her so they could leave for school.

"Shotgun!" Joe yelled.

"Yeah whatever!" Nick yelled back

"See you kids this afternoon. Lily thanks for this morning." Mrs. Jonas said.

"No problem." Lily said and she got in the backseat with Nick.

"So what is the real reason Frankie slept with you?" Joe turned and asked.

"Frankie and I snuck off last night and got married." She told him sarcastically.

"The kid had a nightmare and came to me because he didn't want his older brothers to think he was a baby and of you or any of you tell him I told you I will get you back while you sleep. Got it!" She told all of them.

"Whoa. Got it." Joe said putting his hands up in surrender.

Once they reached the school they started to go their own directions.

"See ya in study hall Nick." Lily said.

"Ok see ya." Nick headed off towards his locker.

"Lily, hey wait up." Kevin called.

"Yeah?"

"We need to sit down sometime."

"How about before dinner?"

"That sounds good." He said

"See you around."

"Ok see ya Kevin."

The morning was going really slow. Classes were uneventful. She thought her and Nick could talk in study hall but Haley came in to get him to take him to the library to help him with his science homework. Probably more than likely grilling him about Kevin. So she was stuck actually using study hall for what it was intended for. Studying.

"Thanks for offering to help me with my science homework but I am a straight A student." Nick told Haley.

"I know that but I figured I would break you out of the classroom." she told him.

"Thanks, I guess."

"So I heard that Kevin has a girl named Lily Truscott as his freshman."

"Yeah. We've known each other our entire lives."

"Oh so you can tell me if she is into him and if I have anything to worry about."

"She isn't into him." Nick told her.

"Good. I would hate to have anyone standing between what I want and me."

"And what is that?"

"Why Kevin of course."

"Uh, I think I am going to go back to class. I will see you." Nick quickly gathered his things. While heading back to class he decided he needed to tell his brothers what just went on.

"Meet in locker room 5 minutes! Life or death." Nick text messaged Kevin and Joe.

Less then 5 minutes later Kevin and Joe came running into the locker room.

Kevin was the first to speak.

"Nicholas what is so life and death we had to hurry here? Are you ok? Is it mom, dad, or Frankie?"

"No everyone is fine."

"Then why the urgency?" Joe asked.

Nick continued and told them what had happened in the library. Leaving out the part about Lily because he needed to make sure of things before he brought it up.

"Crap." Kevin said.

"Yeah. She was creeping me out. I couldn't get out of there fast enough."

"What are you going to do?" Joe asked Kevin

"I don't know. I guess wait and see what see does next." he told them.

"Be careful she sounded serious when she said she wouldn't let anything get between her and what she wants."

"I will Nick. We better get back to class.


	5. Chapter 5

**Own nothing. Please read and review. Probably won't be updating tomorrow due to Camp Rock.**

Chapter 5 The Aftermath

The rest of the school day went by with no other events. The car ride home was quiet. Almost too quiet.

"All right what is going on?" Lily asked.

All three guys looked at each other. Lily saw Nick shake his head.

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas, you tell me right now!" she yelled at him.

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"Seriously it was nothing."

"Nick just tell her." Kevin said.

"Fine. While I was in the library Haley was grilling me about Kevin and she creeped me out. She said she hopes that nothing gets between her and Kevin."

"Oh." was all she said.

Once they got home, Lily was the first one out and took off running towards the house.

"Wonder what is wrong with her." Joe said.

"I think I know." Nick said

"What?" Kevin and Joe asked at the same time.

"I can't say right now." He told them.

"Well maybe she'll tell me. We are having our check-in later." Kevin said.

Once they were inside Nick headed upstairs. He though he would give her some time to herself. About an hour later he walked through the adjoining bathroom, raised his had to knock but he noticed she was sound asleep. He walked further in and was going to cover her up when Kevin came in.

"Hey Lil..." he started but stopped when Nick put his finger to his lips to shh him.

"She's asleep."

"It looks like she has been crying. Do you know why?" Kevin asked him.

"I think a guy. Not sure thought."

"Well I will let her sleep. I will try to catch her after dinner." Kevin said as he left the room.

"Man I hate seeing her like this."

"Hate seeing her like what Kev?" Joe asked.

"Sad. Looks like Lily cried herself to sleep. Nick said it might be a guy but he wasn't positive."

"Maybe mom can talk to her." Joe suggested.

"Good idea."

"Hey boys, I need you to se the table for dinner." Mrs. Jonas told them as the entered the kitchen.

"Sure mom." Joe said.

"Mom could you talk to Lily, she looks like she cried herself to sleep and I don't think she wants to talk to a guy and since her mom is not here and her and Miley are not talking she has no girls to talk to."

"Sure Kevin. Want to give me some background?"

Kevin told his mom what had happened at school and what happened in the car. Mrs. Jonas waited a little longer before she went to check on her.

"Joe go get your brothers and come into the family room and don't yell. Lily is still asleep."

"Sure." Joe headed upstairs to get Kevin, Nick and Frankie.

"What do you need mom?" Kevin asked.

"I need you to take your brothers and go somewhere. I am going to talk to Lily and I don't think she will open up if you are all here."

"Ok. How long do you need us to be gone?"

"About an hour." She told them.

"Ok. Come on guys." Kevin said as he gathered his brothers and left the house.

"So where should we go Frankie?" Kevin asked once they were in the car.

"The toy store."

"Ok but you can only get one toy. I don't think mom would want you blowing through your allowance all at once."

"Yeah!"

Kevin, Joe and Nick all laughed.

"Lily are you awake?" Mrs. Jonas asked as she walked in.

"Yeah. Did you need something?"

"No, I just wanted to talk."

"About what?" Lily asked.

"What happened today or anything."

Lily looked around fast and was suddenly nervous.

"Don't worry I sent all the boys out for an hour so we have time to talk without any interruptions."

"It's a guy. I found out today that someone likes him so much that she won't let anything get in her way."

"Do you also like this guy?"

"Yes but he is older than me. This other girl is his age."

"Does Kevin know how you feel about him?"

"Who said it was Kevin?"

"It is obvious sweetie and I am a mother." she laughed.

Lily started to cry again and Mrs. Jonas gathered her in a hug.

"Why would he feel the same way? He probably thinks of me as sister not someone he would date."

"You never know what can happen. He might surprise you. She told her.

"Thanks, I will think about that. I am just not sure of I am ready to tell him."

"Well, when you think it is right to tell him I will be here."

"Thanks Mrs. Jonas."

"Sure thing. It was a joy talking to you. Now would you mind helping me with dinner? Five hungry guys will be walking in the door pretty soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated sooner but I am having a blast with watching Camp Rock. Each time is better. Well on with the story.**

**Chapter 6 Oh, No!**

After dinner, Lily started cleaning up and refused anyone's help. While she was loading the last dish in the dishwasher, the phone rang.

"Hello, Jonas residence." Lily answered.

She really hated it when people answered without saying whose hose they were calling. Basic manners and all.

"Lily, baby is that you?"

"Mom, how are you?"

"Good. Swamped."

"What time are you getting in on Friday?"

"That is why I am calling. I have been offered a job as head project manager. I start Monday. My flight to London leaves tomorrow."

"That's great mom. When does my flight leave?"

"I am sorry sweetie. You can't join me. You can't miss that much school."

"Then when are you coming home?"

"Not until June."

"What!?" Lily yelled.

"This is what we've worked for Lils. This is my chance to show them what I can do. Maybe I can swing it for you to come to London for Christmas." her mom told her.

"I guess I have no say in this so I will see you when I do."

"Lily don't be like that."

"Like what? A teenager who needs her mom?" Lily started pacing the length of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry. Really I am. Now let me talk to Denise."

Lily headed to the family room where the family was watching T.V.

"Mrs. Jonas my mother would like to talk to you?" Lily said and handed her the phone.

"Ok. You going to join us?"

"No thank you. I have some homework I need to finish." Lily told her and headed up the stairs.

Meanwhile in the family room the guys were deciding what to watch next. Frankie wanted to watch The Jungle Book, Joe wanted to watch Honey. Kevin and Nick didn't really care. They knew that Frankie would win because he would crawl into Joe's lap and give the best puppy dog face. The kid was good.

Back in the kitchen, Mrs. Jonas was finishing with Lily's mom.

"You know Lily is welcome to stay here. I love having her here. And I know the boys do too. Good luck. Don't worry about anything here."

"Thanks so much Denise. I would have her stay with her dad but he is traveling so much with his new position she would still miss school."

"It's okay Heather. She will be well taken care of."

"I know. Well I need to get packing. I will call when I can."

"All right. Have a safe trip."

"Thanks. Good bye."

"Good bye."

Mrs. Jonas hung up and was headed back to the family room but made a slight detour to check on Lily.

Once at the doorway she saw Lily sitting at the desk writing frantically. She was about to ask her if she needed anything when she noticed she had her iPod in.

"Come on I wanna finish it mommy. It's almost over." Frankie said.

"You are falling asleep and it is a school night. So it's to bed for you." Mr. Jonas said.

"Fine." He agreed and headed up.  
"Will you and mommy read me a story?"

"Yes. Get your jammies on and we will be up." he told him.

"You three make sure all the lights are off when you head up."

"We will dad. See you in the morning." Kevin said.

"Hey Nick did mom say anything to you about her talk with Lily?"

"Nope. Lily was kinda quiet at dinner. Knowing mom she gave her something to think about."

"Probably. Well I need to see if Lily wants to check-in." Kevin said and headed up the stairs.

"I better head up too I have some homework to finish." Nick said.

"Me too. I will get the lights." Joe said.

Lily changed into her pajamas, which consisted of red satin boxers and a matching cami top. She had spent the last two and a half hours writing her English essay. The assignment was to write a five-page essay on someone she would like to be. Her paper was about how she would like to perform one of her songs and then settle down with a husband and start a family. She re-read it and when she was satisfied, she saved the file and closed her laptop. She would print a hard copy in the morning. That was the last thing she remembered.

When the guys walked past her room, they found her sound asleep at her desk.

"Lily. Wake up. You need to get in your bed." Joe told her.

All he got from her was a moan.

"Joe pull down her covers." Kevin told him.

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you think Joseph?"

"Oh, gotcha." Joe headed to the bed and pulled the burgundy comforter and sheets back.

Kevin put her arm around his neck, slipped his other under her knees, and picked her up as if she weighed nothing more than a feather.

"Nick, grab her slippers and iPod." Kevin told him.

When Kevin started to lower her Lily moved bother her arms around his neck and held tight

"She either doesn't trust you or she's dreaming about you." Joe joked.

"Shut up Joe."

Just as he had her down Lily said, "I love you." and rolled over.

Kevin froze while Joe and Nick started laughing.

"Cover her up so we can get out." Kevin told Nick.

Standing in the doorway, he watched her for a minute when he was brought out of his trance.

"Kevin. Earth to Kevin you coming?" Joe asked.

"Oh yeah." He said and turned off the light and shit the door.

"Goodnight Joseph."

"Night Kevin."

"Weird day huh?" Nick said.

"It sure has. Good night Nick."

"Night."

Kevin entered his room knowing he was going to either dream about Lily saying 'I love you' or be up all night.

"It is going to be a long night either way." He said to himself.

**Review please. I will try to have the next chapter up soon. I know someone made the comment about Lily and Kevin's ages but for this story, He is still in High school. I love the reviews and that so many are adding this story to their favorites and me to their alert page. Keep 'em coming.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming. I own nothing and all mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 7 Not Again**

Tonight was no different from last night. Around 3 am, she felt the covers lift and a small body cuddle next to her.

"Another nightmare?" Lily asked him.

"Yeah." Frankie answered.

"You're safe no so let's get some sleep."

"Thanks Lily. You're the best."

"You're welcome."

The morning was the same routine as the day before. Lily got ready and was eating her breakfast when the others came in.

"I saw that you had another visitor last night." Nick said.

"Yup." Lily said before taking another bite of her oatmeal.

"You know you can always tell him that everything is fine and have him go back to his bed or get one of us." Kevin told her.

"I don't mind. My bed is big enough and he doesn't hog it or the covers. So it is all good." She told them.

"Well when you get tired of it let me know."

"Ok. Well I am ready when you guys are I just need to get my stuff and we can leave." She said and went upstairs.

"Joe can you take Nick and I will take Lily? I need to talk to her." Kevin asked Joe.

"Sure. Are you going to ask her about last night?"

"That and maybe some other stuff."

"Ok see you there. Come on Nick." Joe said and he and Nick left.

"Hey where's Joe and Nick?" Lily asked when she came back down.

"Joe drove. I thought we could talk on the way."

"Oh, ok. Well let's go I need to stop at the lab to print out my English paper."

"Ok." He said. He grabbed his keys and they headed out.

The first few minutes were quiet. Kevin wasn't sure how to bring up what had transpired last night. He has to know so he just started in.

"So last night when I out you to bed you said something to me that kinda shocked me."

"What was it?" she asked.

"Well you kinda told me you loved me."

Lily's heart literally skipped a beat. Her face drained of all color.

"Really? I was sleeping so I could have been dreaming about the guy I have a crush on./" she told him. 'Good save' she said to herself.

"Really? Who is he?"

"Now that detail I am not ready to share with anyone. Well one person knows, but that is all."

"Nick knows?"

"Nope."

"Miley?"

"Heavens no. If you must know your mom is the only one."

"Oh."

"She won't tell you Kevin so don't even bother asking."

"Don't worry, I won't."

The next couple of minutes went by in silence. When they were about a block away, Kevin asked.

"Does your crush know you like him?"

"What do you think? He wouldn't be a crush if he knew now would he?"

"I guess not." Kevin laughed.

"You're weird Kevin, but that's what makes you who you are." Lily said.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Well thanks for the ride. I have just enough time to print my paper and get to class. See you around." she said as she got out of the car and headed in.

"Ok see ya." he replied.

Kevin wondered if either Nick or Joe knew who she had a crush on. He would ask them when they were together and Lily was not there.

During study hall, Lily asked for a pass to the library to work on her history project. When she walked in, she noticed Haley sitting towards the back. She decided to see why the guys thought she was creepy.

"Haley?" Lily asked.

"Yeah?"

"Hi, I'm Lily, a friend of Kevin. Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all. Le me just move this."

"Thanks. Boy what class is this for?"

"AP calculus. You should see me when I am at home and can spread out more."

"I bet. I like spreading out too. When I was living at my house I was able to but not so much now."

"Why not?"

"Because my mom is working in London and my dad is also over seas working so I am living with the Jonas' for the rest of the school year. I went from having a lot of space to having to share with boys."

"That stinks."

"Tell me about it. I don't know how their mom does it." Lily said.

"She must be an amazing woman."

"She is. So I heard from Nick that you like Kevin."

"I guess I do. But I don't have a chance. He is popular, I'm not." Haley told her.

"You never know. But a little advice though. You really creeped Nick out yesterday when you said that you wouldn't let anything or anyone get between you and what you want."

"I didn't mean to. I talk big but I never act on it."

"I'll tell you what, if you stop grilling Nick about Kevin then I will put in a good word with him. I can't promise anything though."

"You would do that?"

"Yes. Well I need to get to my next class. Oh, by the way, don't mention the details to Nick." Lily said as she got up and headed out of the library.

During lunch Kevin when in search of Nick and Joe. When he found them, he told them to follow him outside.

"I need you guys to help me find out who Lily has a crush on. She told me she was dreaming about him when she said, 'I love you.' last night."

"What makes you think she'll tell either of us?"

"Well, Nick she is your best friend."

"Yeah, but what she tells me in confidence I tell no one. Sorry." Nick told him.

" I guess I will find out on my own then."

"Hey, what if it is you that she has a crush on?" Joe asked.

"Now why would I have a crush on any of you when I think of you as brothers?" Lily said as she walked up behind them.

"True. You're like a sister we never really wanted but can't get rid of."

"Hey! Joe that wasn't nice. Besides I know you love me."

"Whatever. Anyway, the reason I came over was that I am staying after school. I will catch a ride when I am done." she told them

"Why? What do you need to do?" Kevin asked.

"Just something to cross off my list."

"Ok. Well if you can't get a ride give me a call."

"Ok. See you all later." she headed toward the girls locker room to get ready for her P.E. class. She hated that class sometimes because all they did was run. Why couldn't they do something that was fun?

"I wonder what she is doing. I know there are many activity sign-ups for the girls today. We get to go tomorrow." Joe said.

"I just hope she doesn't try out for cheerleading. Don't get me wrong she would be a great cheerleader but I just don't see her being that peppy." Nick said.

"Whatever she does we will support her, since we are her family for the school year." Kevin told them.

"Mom told me that her mom asked if she could stay with us for the school year since she got a great job and her dad is always gone." he continued.

"That sucks for her but it will be nice." Joe stated.

"I'll see you both at home." Kevin said and all three headed in different directions.

Kevin has AP calculus, Joe had chemistry and Nick has history.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had to finish the chapter and then I had to work today so I had to wait. Again thanks for the reviews. I hope you are liking the story. Also, any grammar mistakes are mine and I own nothing**

**Chapter 8 Auditions**

There was one reason why Lily didn't tell them what she was doing. She didn't want them making fun of her. They probably thought she was trying out for cheerleading. Dorks. No, she decided to try out for the winter musical. They were doing Beauty and the Beast. She was auditioning for Belle. She loved this play and the movie. She hoped that if she got the role the guy who played the Beast was good looking because there was a kissing scene and she didn't want to kiss someone who was not good looking

Lily made her way to the auditorium. It was a rather large facility. It could seat the entire student body plus some. As Lily found the sign-up sheet she saw that she was the only one so far to sign up for Belle. She grabbed the material provided and took a seat.

"Lily Truscott, your up." Mrs. Seung called.

Lily looked up and saw there were about twenty more girls then when she first got there.

"OK." Lily got up and made her way to the stage. Mrs. Seung had her read some dialogue first.

"Ok now I need to hear you sing."

Lily grabbed her music and handed it to the accompanist.

"When you are ready Ms. Truscott."

"Ok. I am ready."

The music started **(Halo from One tree Hill)**

I never promised you a ray of light,  
I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday,  
I'll give you everything I have, the good, the bad.  
Why do you put me on a pedestal,  
I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below,  
So help me down you've got it wrong, I don't belong there.

One thing is clear,  
I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
You wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you

Lily finished and looked at the audience. They were so quiet. Then they all started to clap.

"Thanks you Ms. Truscott. You will get a call letting you know what part you got."

Lily sat back in her chair and listened to the others.

"Thank you everyone. I appreciate you all coming. Now I look forward to those that make the cut."

Lily went outside and was going to start walking home when a girl came up to her.

"Hi. Lily right?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I'm Karlee. I just wanted to tell you that you were amazing. I mean wow." She told Lily.

"You weren't so bad yourself."

"Thanks. So need a ride?"

"Sure, thank you."

"Cool, my cars right over here."

They bothe got in and Lily gave her directions and they were on their way.

"So who did you audition for?" Lily asked.

"Mrs. Potts. You?"

"Belle."

"You'll make an awesome Belle."

"I haven't got the part yet."

"You'll get it. Don't worry. Well here we are. See ya. Here's my number, give me a call when you get Belle and we can run lines." She handed Lily a piece of paper that had the number on it.

"Thanks again Karlee. See ya." Lily said and got out and headed for the house where upon entering she was bombarded by three guys each throwing questions at her.

"So did you try out for Cheerleading?" Joe

"Cause you would be a hot cheerleader I would go to all the sporting events to support you." Again Joe.

"Who did you get a ride with?" Kevin. The ever practical one.

" If you didn't try out for Cheerleading what did you check out?" Nick

"Whoa guys. Can't I even get in the door before I answer?" Lily said and she pushed past them and headed for the stairs.

"Hey you didn't answer us." Joe said.

"Fine to answer them in order. No I didn't try out for Cheerleading and you wouldn't come to the sporting events to support me you would be checking out the others in the short skirts. Karlee. I met her after I was done. I am not ready to tell you. Now if you will excuse me I would like to go and get to work on my homework. Have your mom come and get me if she needs help with dinner." Lily said and went to her room. This time she remembered to lock all the doors.

"Man, that was weird." Joe said.

"Why because she called you on the whole cheerleading thing?" Kevin said.

"Shut up."

" I gotta get some work done too see you at dinner." He said and headed up stairs.

"Guitar Hero?" Joe asked Nick.

"Sure. I am so gonna beat you."

"Whatever." Joe said.

They both headed to the game room and set up and started to play.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews. I love it. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I have been catching up on the stories that I have been reading. I cannot really expect people to read mine when I don't read some of theirs. I still own nothing. Remember to review. I will update as much as I can but I will have a full workweek this week.**

**Chapter 9 Auditions part 2**

The next morning was so crazy that Lily ended up going to school on her own. The guys had an interview for a magazine. Lily didn't see any of them until lunch.

"Hey Nick. How was the interview?" Lily asked.

"Good."

"Cool. So I got your assignments from your morning classes."

"Thanks Lily."

"No problem."

"Are you going to be in study hall today?" She asked him.

"No Haley left a note in my locker to meet her in the library. If she creeps me out I will be back." He told her.

"Give her a chance. She really isn't bad."

"I guess I can do that. If I don't see you I will see you at home."

"You mean I am on my own again? What are you going to be doing?" she asked.

"Extra curricular activities for guys."

"Oh yeah, what are you going to check out?"

"I'll tell when you do." He laughed.

"Not yet. Well see ya. I better get to study hall and you have to see Haley. Remember, give her a chance."

She said as she headed in the opposite direction.

"Can I get a bathroom pass?" Lily asked after sitting through five torturous minutes of study hall.

"Sure. While you are out can you give this to Mrs. Fletcher in the library?"

"No problem." Lily said and grabbed the packet to deliver and left the room.

"Thanks for meeting me." Haley told Nick when he walked up to her.

"Anything to be out of class." He said.

"So, I really wanted to apologize for saying what I did about Kevin. I realize now how stalkerish and creepy it was. I hope we can move past it. I know that I wouldn't even be on his radar so... How about you tell me more about you? I know you are in a band with your brothers but what else are you interested in? Are you going to sign-up for any extra curricular activities?"

"Well for starters, apology accepted. We can move past it and maybe if you got to know Kevin better it might work. Just don't come on too strong. As for the activities, I am signing up for golf that is in the spring. I also thought about the winter musical."

"That is awesome. I thought about the musical but since I can't carry a tune to save my life I decided to play soccer and basketball. I have a soccer scholarship so I kinda have to play if I want to keep it."

"I guess that is a good plan. I need to go get this book. I'll be right back." He told her and headed where the book was.

"Ok I need to get some overhead transparency paper from Mrs. Fletcher."

When she got to the front of the library she noticed Kevin walking in.

"Hey Kevin."

"Hello Haley. How are you?"

"To tell the truth a little embarrassed." She shyly told him.

"About what?" Kevin asked.

I am pretty sire Nick told you about what I said."

"Yeah, it is ok."

"I'd really like to make it up to you."

"You don't have to."

"It would make me feel better. Maybe we could get some ice cream on Saturday. I will totally understand if you said no." she told him.

"I would like that. How about I pick you up around 6:30 and we can get dinner before dessert?"

"Sounds good, let me give you directions." She said as she found a piece of paper and wrote them down.

Neither saw the blonde run out of the library.

When Haley walked back to the table her and Nick were at she a spring in her step.

"What is up with you? You look like the cat that swallowed the canary." Nick asked her.

"Oh nothing except I have a date this Saturday with your brother." She said and sighed as she melted to her chair.

"When was Joe in here?"

"Goofball it was Kevin and he was dropping something off and I invited him to ice cream to make it up to him. Instead he is going to take me to dinner and then ice cream."

"That's cool." He said.

"If you don't believe me ask him."

"Fine, maybe I will." He said as he pulled out his phone and sent a text to Kevin.

"Date. Friday. Haley. T or F." Nick sent. He went back to work. Class was almost over when he finally got a response.

"True. Talk later." Was Kevin's reply.

After Lily ran out of the library she called Mrs. Jonas and told her that she didn't feel well and was heading home. She returned to class long enough to tell the teacher about her sudden illness, got her books from her locker and left before class got out and had a chance to run into any of the guys and have to explain why she was leaving.

When she got home Mrs. Jonas met her at the door.

"Lily, sweetheart what is the matter?"

"I just don't feel good. I think I am going to go get comfortable and lay down." She told her.

"Ok, I will make you some tea and bring it up to you."

"Thanks Mrs. J."

Lily went upstairs and once she was in her room the tears started falling fast. She changed, washed her face and shut the blinds, turned off the light and crawled into bed. She had been crying for sometime when Mrs. Jonas brought her tea. Lily had cried herself to sleep. Mrs. Jonas wrote a not and left the room quietly shutting the door behind her.

_Lily,_

_When you want to talk I am here._

_Denise_

After school the guys met in the auditorium for the winter musical auditions. Nick signed up for the Beast, Kevin, Gaston, and Joe Lefou. They each read some lines then Nick was first to sing.

Hello Beautiful

How's it going

I hear it's wonderful

In California

I've been missin you

It's true

But tonight, I'm gonna fly.

But tonight, I'm gonna fly!

Cause I go across the world

And see everything, and never be satisfied

If I couldn't see those eyes.

"Thank you Nicholas. Joseph you're up." Mrs. Seung said.

Joseph made his way to the stage, grabbed the mic and started his song.

She's got a smile

That I'd die for.

Everyone knows, that I'm

A prisoner of war for her.

Yeah

Sometimes I wish

I had a King Fu grip

Never let her slip,

Away she'd be my girl.

I really wish she knew

What I feel is true

She's be my darlin,

I would be her hero too.

"Thank you Joseph. Kevin." She said. Kevin passed Joe on his way up and gave him a high five. Once situated he started singing.

If the heart is always searching

Can you ever find a home?

I've been looking for that someone,

I can't make it on my own.

Dreams can't take the place of loving you,

There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.

When you look me in the eyes,

And tell me that you love me.

Everything's alright.

When you're right here by my side,

When you look me in the eyes,

I catch a glimpse of heaven

I find my paradise,

When you look me in the eyes.

"Thank you Kevin."

Auditions continued for another hour. It was hard for Joe to sit still and listen to the others without commenting.

"He was ok but I think you did better." He said to Kevin about the other guy trying out for Gaston.

"Joe sit still. You are driving me crazy." Nick scolded.

"Sorry. How much longer do you think this will last?" Before Nick or Kevin could answer Mrs. Seung said.

"Thank you all. I will be calling those who got the parts of the Beast, Gaston and Lefou and the rest of the cast and chorus will be posted on Friday."

"Cool. Let's go, I'm hungry." Joe said.

"When are you not?" Kevin laughed.

"Hey! Do we need to find Lily?"

"No I told her we would see her at home." Nick told them.

"Sweet let's go."

All three guys headed for the car and headed home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Guess what everyone. I am giving you another chappie. Please review. Still own not a darn thing.**

**Chapter 10 And you are?**

"Hey mom we're home." Joe yelled as they walked in the door.

"Keep it down. Lily is ill and is sleeping." Mrs. Jonas told them.

"She seemed fine when I saw her at lunch." Nick said

"Maybe she ate something." Joe said.

"We'll keep it down. Do you need us to do anything?" Kevin asked his mom.

"No thanks. Just keep the noise to a dull roar."

"Ok. I need to get some homework done." Kevin said and went to his room.

"Nick how was your afternoon?" she asked.

"It was good. I signed up for gold and all three of us auditioned for the musical."

"That's great sweetie."

"Joe what about you?"

"It was ok, passed my pop quiz in history." He told her.

"Congratulations. Ok I am going to go start dinner. Remember to keep it down." She said and headed to the kitchen.

45 minutes later dinner was being set on the table. Grace was said but someone was missing.

"Is Lily coming down to dinner?" Frankie asked.

"I don't know." Mrs. Jonas answered.

"Doubt it. I went to check on her before I came back down and she was still sleeping." Nick told them.

"Well we'll save her something and she can eat it later if she feels up to it." She said.

After dinner all four boys were doing dishes, Paul was in his office so Denise headed up to check on Lily. She walked to her door and knocked. She heard Lily say come in.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Not really." Lily told her.

"Where does it hurt?" Denise asked.

"Right here." Lily said pointing to her heart.

"What happened?"

Lily started crying again and all Mrs. Jonas could make out was, Kevin. Date. And Saturday.

"Kevin is going on a date? With who?"

"Haley."

"Haley as in Nick's senior Haley?"

"Yes."

"Oh sweetie, I 'm sorry. I wish there was something I could say or do to make you feel better. But I know there is nothing."

"I know. I just wish it didn't hurt so much. It just feels like someone knocked the wind out of me. I don't understand why he would ask her out. I mean especially after what she said. I know she didn't mean them because I talked to her. I know I told her I would put in a good word but I never thought this would happen." She said and cried harder.

"It's going to be ok. I know you don't think so now, but it will. I will leave you with this. If it is meant to be it will happen." Mrs. Jonas smoothed the hair off Lily's forehead and kissed her and got up and left the room.

Lily got is and grabbed her laptop and singed on. She noticed that Nick was also signed on.

NickJisoffthechain: Hey Lily. Feeling better?

Skaterlilz: a little. How was Haley?

She already knew but no one besides their mom knew that she knew.

NickJisoffthechain: Good, she really isn't bad. She apologized.

Skaterlilz: That's good. Anything else?

NickJisoffthechain: She has a date with Kevin on Saturday.

Skaterlilz: Good for him. I hate to cut this short but my headache is coming back.

NickJisoffthechain: Ok, take some aspirin. It is in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom.

Skaterlilz: Thanks Nick. Good night.

NickJisoffthechain: you're welcome. Good night.

Skaterlilz: has signed off.

Guitarman has signed on

NickJisoffthechain: Hey Kevin.

Guitarman: Hey Nick. How's Lily?

NickJisoffthechain: still not feeling well she just signed off because her headache was

coming back

Guitarman: That stinks.

NickJisoffthechain: I know. I told her to take some aspirin and go to bed.

Guitarman: That is good. Well going to bed, see you in the morning.

NickJisoffthechain: see you.

Both signed off and went to bed. Neither aware Lily crying herself to sleep.

The next morning Lily felt worse. Her head felt like it was going to explode, she was freezing. She had told Mrs. Jonas when she went to check on her when she didn't come to breakfast.

"Lily you missed breakfast is everything ok?" she asked.

"No, my head hurts and I am really cold." Lily replied.

"Let me go get the thermometer. I'll be right back." She left and came back a short time later.

"Here out this under your tongue." She said as Lily opened her mouth.

While they were waiting Denise went and got some aspirin and some water.

"Ok let's see what it is." She took the thermometer and looked at it.

"Oh dear we need to get you to the emergency room." She went out in the hall.

"Kevin get up here quickly please."

Kevin wasn't the only one that came running up.

"What's the matter mom?" Kevin asked.

"Lily has a fever and I need to get her to the ER. Kevin help her to the car please."

"Sure mom." Kevin lifted her off the bed and carried her downstairs and to the car. Nick followed him with her blanket. Before they left Frankie came running out.

"Lily take Gus. He will keep you safe." He handed Gus to her.

"Thanks Frankie."

"All right you four have school. I will call if I need to. Now get going." She told her sons.

"Ok mommy. See ya Lils. Hope you feel better." Joe said as he headed in. When he passed Frankie he picked him up and swung him over his shoulder. Frankie squealed at this.

"Joe you're going to make him throw up. Bye mom." Kevin said.

"Lily be good." Nick said and then caught up with his brothers.

"Lily Truscott?" the nurse called.

Denise got up and pushed Lily's wheelchair towards the nurse.

"Miss Truscott what seems to be the trouble?" Dr. Riner asked.

"She has a fever of 103.2; she came home fro school yesterday."

"Ok I am going to run a few tests. Are you able to authorize these?" The Dr. asked looking at Mrs. Jonas.

"Yes, I am her guardian while her parents are out of the country." She told her.

"Ok. I just have to ask, is there a possibility that you could be pregnant?"

"What? No way!" Lily answered.

Her eyes darted quickly to Mrs. Jonas.

"Ok well let's get started."

After running tests they were told Lily had a viral infection and was sent home with some anti-biotics and told to get some rest.

Once she was back home she took some of her medicine, ate some lunch, took a shower and crawled in bed. She decided to text Karlee to see of she can bring her homework. Lily spent the rest of the day reading and catching up on some of her journaling.

"Have you heard from mom?" Nick asked Kevin when they met up with Joe for lunch.

"Yeah she said Lily has a viral infection and she was given a prescription. She will be fine." He told them.

"That is good. So we should be hearing if we got the parts we auditioned for." Joe said.

After school Kevin was watching nick and Joe play guitar hero. None of them heard the phone ring.

"Boys, phone." Mrs. Jonas called.

They all went to the kitchen to get the phone. Once they were talking the doorbell rang.

"Hello, can I help you?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"Hello. I'm Karlee, a friend of Lily's. I brought her homework."

"That was nice of you. She is in her room. Go on up, it is the first door on the right.

Karlee headed upstairs.

"Are all three of you there?" Mrs. Seung asked

"Yes." All three answered.

"Ok well here we go. Joe you have cast as Lefou. Kevin you are Gaston. Nick you are the Beast."

"Awesome." "Right on." "Sweet." They each answered.

"Congratulations gentlemen. You can pick up your scripts tomorrow after school." She told them.

"Boys that is great I am so proud of each of you." Their mom said as she gave each of them a hug.

"Knock, knock." Karlee said as she came into Lily's room. "How are you feeling?"

"Tons better. Thanks for bringing me my homework. I was going crazy."

"I bet. So have you gotten a call from Mrs. Seung?"

"Not yet. Did you?"

"Yup, you are looking at Mrs. Potts."

"That is great. Congratulations."

Just then Lily's phone rang.

"Creepy. Answer it." Karlee told her.

"Hello?"

"Is this Lily Truscott?"

"Yes this is."

"This is Mrs. Seung and I wanted to call and tell you that you have been cast as Belle. Congratulations. You can pick up your script tomorrow after school."

"Thank you." Lily ended the call but stared at it and froze.

"Lily? Lily? Are you ok? What did she say?"

"Um, I got the part of Belle."

"I knew you would."

"I'm Belle." She repeated. She got up and grabbed Karlee's shoulders and started jumping up and down.

"I'm Belle!" she screamed.

"Aaahhhh!" they both screamed.

"What happened? Is everything ok?" Nick said as he, Kevin, Joe, and Mrs. Jonas stood in Lily's room.

"Only the best thing in my life."

"Well tell us." Joe said.

"Well I auditioned for the musical."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Nick asked.

"Because I wasn't sure I would get the part.

"From the sound of it you did so who are you? Kevin asked. He just noticed Karlee. Lily must have noticed it too.

"Oh, sorry this is Karlee. She is Mrs. Potts."

"Nice to meet you." They each said.

"Lils you're killing me, us. Who are you playing?" Nick asked.

"Oh, I am Belle. Isn't that great?"

Nice. Congrats. Awesome were said throughout.

"That is great sweetie. The boys are in it too." Mrs. Jonas said

"Wait. What? You guys auditioned? What parts are you?" she asked them.

"Well Joe here is Lefou." Kevin said.

"Fits you." Lily said.

"Hey! Kevin is Gaston."

"Cool." She said a little shocked.

"I am the Beast." Nick said proudly.

"Awesome." Lily quickly thought about the interaction between their two characters.

"Aw crap."

**Cliffie. Ha ha. Please review. I will try to have the next chapter up soon but right now my brother needs the computer and I have to actually finish writing the next chapter so that is good. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there thanks for the reviews. I am glad that so many of you are enjoying the story. I don't own anything and all grammar and spelling mistakes are mine and mine alone. I don't have a beta reader. If there is anyone willing to help and has a quick turn around send me a PM. Now on with the story.**

**Chapter Eleven: First Kisses**

"Lily what's wrong?" Nick asked.

"Yeah Lils, what is wrong with him being the Beast?" Kevin asked her.

About this time Frankie spoke up.

"Nick and Lily are going to have to make out." He informed them.

"Excuse me?" Nick choked.

"Yeah at the end Belle kissed the Beast and he turns back into the Prince."

"I don't believe you little brother." Nick said.

"He should know he watched it over and over again when he was sick last week. Sorry hun." Mrs. Jonas said.

The look on Nicks face was priceless. He looked over at Lily who was also blushing. Everyone else in the room that was holding back their laughter let it loose.

"Aw crap." Nick repeated what Lily said earlier.

When Frankie left they heard him singing,

"Nick and Lily sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Franklin you are not funny." Nick called after him.

"Come on Mick. At least you know Lily." Joe said

"Wow, I better get home. Congratulations Lily, guys. I will see you tomorrow." Karlee said.

"See ya. Thanks for brining my homework." Lily told her as she walked Karlee to the door.

When Lily got back to her room she started on her homework. She logged into her IM.

Skaterlilz has signed in.

Guitarman: Hey Lily.

Skaterlilz: Hey Kevin, congrats on getting Gaston.

Guitarman: You too. Belle? I had no idea you could sing.

Skaterlilz: There's a lot I can do that you don't know.

Guitarman: Does Nick or Joe know you can sing?

Skaterlilz: Nope. I gotta get some homework done. I will see you at dinner.

Guitarman: Ok. If you need help just call me.

Skaterlilz: ok

Skaterlilz is busy

NickJisoffthechain has signed in

DJDanger has signed in

Guitarman: Are you both as shocked as I am about Lily?

DJDanger: Yeah, who knew she could sing

NickJisoffthechain: At least you don't have to kiss her.

Guitarman: True, but a couple of the scenes I have with her are awkward.

NickJisoffthechain: I HAVE TO KISS LILY!!

DJDanger: Whoa chill Fro Bro why the drama?

Guitarman: Yeah Nick what's up?

NickJisoffthechain: I have never kissed a girl.

"What?" Kevin said as he walked in the room. "Joe why are you on IM in the same room as Nick? Never mind, studio now." He said and left the room expecting the other two to follow. They did.

Once they were down in the studio and made sure the door was locked and the red light was on Kevin turned around towards Nick.

"Ok so spill it."

"Yeah, I thought you and Miley had." Joe added.

"No, she just wasn't the one I wanted to have my first kiss with."

"Oh. Do you have an idea who you _would _like to share it with?" Kevin asked.

"No, but I guess of I have to kiss someone in the musical then I am glad it is with someone I know and trust." Nick said.

"So little brother..." Joe started.

"Don't start Joe." Nick cut him off.

"Sorry, I guess of you need pointers you can ask either of us." He turned toward Kevin and said, "You have kissed someone, right?"

"Yes Joseph," he said has he hit Joe up side the head. "Quit antagonizing him. Nick you might want to talk to Lily about this. She might be in the same boat."

"Yeah I should, I'll talk to her tomorrow. Right now I am still in shock that I have to kiss her." Nick said.

All during dinner Nick and Lily were the quietest.

"How was everyone's day?" Mr. Jonas asked.

"Good." Nick answered.

"We got the results from out auditions. I am Lefou, Kevin is Gaston, Nick is the Beast and our Lily is Belle." Joe told him.

"Well congratulations to all. Lily I didn't know you could sing."

"No one did. My parents don't either. I just don't think I am that good." She told him.

"Obviously you are good enough to be cast as the lead." He told her.

"Thanks." She said and continued eating.

"So why are you so quiet Nick?" His dad asked.

"Just got some stuff on my mind."

"Like what?"

Before he could answer Frankie did.

"He has to kiss Lily."

Both Nick and Lily's faces turned bright red.

"Oh." Was all he said and stifled a laugh.

"When do we get to hear you sing?" Joe asked.

"Yeah Lilt." Frankie echoed.

"When I am ready. It is very nerve-wracking to sing in front of you all. You're professionals, I'm not. It's not that I don't want to, I do. Just please be patient." Lily explained.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart. Take your time." Mrs. Jonas told her.

"Lily, will you sing to me? I'm not a professional." Frankie asked

"You got it." She told him. The kid has a point, and she couldn't refuse him anything.

"Yes!" he yelled.

"Man you are one lucky duck Franklin." Joe said

"May I be excused?" Lily asked.

"You may." Mr. Jonas told her.

She got up and took her plate to the kitchen and rinsed it out and went to her room. She decided to send an e-mail to her parents and tell them about the musical.

_Dear Mom & Dad,_

_Hello, greetings from your daughter. Remember her? Well I auditioned for the winter musical. We are doing Beauty and the Beast. Well I tried out for Belle, the lead. I am taking a leap out of my comfort zone. A little scary, but I am gonna do it. Anyway, I got the part, kinda crazy. All the guys are in it too. Kevin is Gaston, Joe is Lefou and Nick is the beast, the male lead. I thought that would be great but then I remembered where our characters kiss. Awkward! I should be glad it is Nick, but he has experience with the whole kissing thing. Yes you read that right; your daughter is still a lip virgin. Daddy if this is too weird for you stop reading. What should I do? I mean I don't want to think I kiss like a fish. Well I better get my homework done. I am sure Mrs. Jonas called you about this morning. I am better and have something for it. Hope you both are doing great._

_Love your Daughter,_

_Lily _

After she sent the email she burrowed in with her homework. She only missed the one day but she hated falling behind. She was so focused that she didn't even notice the time until she had to go to the bathroom.

"Holy cow it is 11:30," she said to herself.

She quietly gathered her pj's and went and changed, washed her face, brushed her teeth and settled into bed.

**I hope you liked this chapter. It felt like it took forever to write. I will update as soon as I can. Gotta earn a living and all. Please read and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews. You get a treat. Two chapters updated. Yeah me. Grammar and everything else that is wrong is mine. I own nothing. Not even the song. Borrowed it from Dumbo.**

**Chapter 12 Dates**

Saturday morning found Lily with mixed feelings. On one hand she was still euphoric with being cast as Belle, while on the other she was heartbroken because of Kevin's date with Haley. She tried to thing of things to do to occupy her day. She decided to call Karlee and see of she would like to go shopping.

"Hey Karlee, its Lily, do you have any plans today?"

"Hey Lily, no I don't. Did you have something in mind?"

"Shopping and then maybe a movie."

"Sounds good, what time do you want to meet?"

"How's one?"

"That works; I'll come pick you up."

"Ok see you at one." Lily hung up just as Mrs. Jonas came to the door.

"Good morning, sleep well?" she asked Lily.

"Yes, thank you."

"Did I hear you making plans?"

"Yes, did you need something?"

"I was going to ask if you could watch Frankie this afternoon, Paul and I have a meeting and the boys have a photo shoot."

"I was just going to the mall and a movie with Karlee. We can take Frankie with us."

"You sure it's no trouble?"

"No trouble at all. I haven't spent a lot of time with him lately. Besides he'll have fun. We were gonna go see Wall-e so it is fine."

"Thanks Lily. I will give you some money. Can I ask how your heart is?"

"It is still tender. I am waiting patiently to see if it is meant to be. In the meantime I have lines and music to memorize."

"That is good. Well I won't keep you. Thanks again. You are a life saver."

"No problem Mrs. Jonas."

"Denise." Mrs. Jonas said

"Denise feels a little weird." Lily said and laughed.

"You'll get used to it. You are practically family." Denise also laughed.

Lily spent the morning cleaning her room. The boys had left earlier. At 11:30 she told Frankie she was getting in the shower. When she got out she put on a pair of black skinny jeans with a red top and matching Converses. She blew her hair dry and put a few curls all around. After she was finished she went and made her and Frankie some lunch.

"Lily will you sing to me tonight before bed?" he asked.

"We'll see. It will have to be our secret ok?"

"Ok."

They finished their lunch and once it was all cleaned up Karlee got there.

"Hey you ready?" Karlee asked.

"Yeah change of plans though. Frankie is coming with. The guys had a photo shoot and his parents had a meeting to go to."

"Cool, hello again Franklin." Karlee said as she got to his level.

Frankie looked into this read heads deep mossy-green eyes and said,

"You're pretty."

"Why thank you handsome. Shall we get this party started?" She asked and held out her hand.

"Let it begin." He said and took her hand. Lily laughed at this and they headed out.

They decided to see the movie first. Frankie asked for some candy and a drink. He was actually well behaved. Lily wasn't surprised but Karlee was.

"I wish my little brother acted like this instead of a monster."

"How old is your brother?"

"Tommy is six."

"Well if it makes you feel better Frankie does have his monster moments."

At this Karlee laughed.

After the movie they were walking around the shops.

"Ok Frankie one more store then we will head home ok." Lily told him.

"What store?"

"Well I thought that we would go to the music store."

"Sounds good, what do you think Karlee?" Frankie asked.

"Let's go."

They went into the music store and Karlee picked up a few CD's. Frankie found a couple and Lily got the new Backstreet Boys CD. She secretly liked them. When they made their way to the front of the store to pay they ran into Jeremy.

"Hey Lily, how are you?" he asked.

"Good thanks how are you?"

"Good, so I never had a chance to say congrats on Belle." Jeremy was cast as her father.

"Thanks you too." She told him.

"So you know that homecoming is coming up and I was kinda wondering if you would be my date." He asked.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why me? I mean I am a freshman and you're a junior."

So, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing I guess. I would love to go with you." She answered.

"Nice, I gotta go. My sisters' movie is letting out so I need to get her."

"Ok I have to get going too. I am babysitting."

"I'll call you later."

"Ok, I am staying with Joe Jonas' family so you can call there." She told him.

When he left the store Karlee came walking up to her.

"Holy poopie-do, you are going to homecoming with Jeremy Donelly."

"I know. I need to find a dress. You have to help me."

"No problem, we'll go sometime this week. Next week we start rehearsals."

"Sounds good, we better get home. Frankie looks like is about to fall asleep." Lily said.

When they got home Frankie was asleep. Lily was able to get him to wake up long enough to get him in the house.

"Call me later and we will decide when to go shopping." Karlee said.

"Ok see ya." Lily waved to her as she pulled out of the drive way.

"Lily will you sing to me now no one is home?" Frankie asked.

"Sure, let's go." Lily replied as she led him up to his room.

Once in there she got him tucked in and went across the hall to grabbed one of Nick's guitars and sat on the edge of the bed and sang.

_Baby mine don't you cry_

_Baby mine dry your eye_

_Rest your head close to my heart,_

_Never to part, Baby of mine._

_Little one when you play_

_Don't you mind what you say_

_Let those eyes sparkle and shine, _

_Never a tear, Baby of mine._

_If they knew sweet little you_

_They'd end up loving you too_

_All those same people who scold you,_

_What they'd give just for the right to hold you._

_From your head to your toes_

_You're not much, goodness knows_

_But you're so precious to me,_

_Cute as can be, Baby of mine._

Lily finished, kissed him on the head and left the room only to bump into Denise. Lily notice that she was crying.

"What's the matter? Did something happen?" Lily asked her.

"No everything is fine. I didn't mean to listen but Lily how could you ever think you were not a good singer? You have a beautiful voice. These are tears of joy. When they hear you they will say the same thing."

"Please don't tell them that you heard me. I'm not ready for that yet." Lily said.

"It will be our secret. How was the mall? Frankie must have had fun. He is wiped out."

"It was good. I think he crashed from the candy and excitement of it all. And I have a date for Homecoming."

"That is great, with whom?" Denise asked.

Jeremy Donelly. He is a junior; he is also in the musical. He is playing my father."

"I am happy for you. I'm going to get dinner started, Can you set the table?"

"Sure. Where did Mr. Jonas go?"

"He went to get the boys." Denise said and went downstairs.

Oh, you got a package from your mom. It is on your bed."

"Thanks." Lily said and ran to her room. She tore into the package and what was inside was not what she expected.

_Lily,_

_Daughter of mine that I could never forget. Congratulations on getting the role of Belle. I am excited for you. I am sorry I am not there for your kissing Nick crisis, but I hope this helps a little. I know you must be mortified by this but I couldn't resist. I am sure if you have questions you can ask Denise of you can ask me. I love you and miss you. Happy learning._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Lily couldn't believe her mom would send something like this. She held in her hands her very own copy of 'The art of Kissing.' "Very funny mom." She said out loud. After she hid the book she went to set the table.

"Did you enjoy your package?" Denise asked.

"You have no idea." Lily replied.

Dinner was ready and on the table when Mr. Jonas and the boys came in.

"I have to get ready for my date." Kevin said and went upstairs.

"Smells good hun," Mr. Jonas said to Denise as he gave her a kiss.

"Thanks wash up." She told all of them.

"Franklin how was the movie?" his dad asked.

"Awesome." He went on to tell them his favorite parts.

"That's good. I hope he wasn't too much trouble Lily." He said.

"He was no trouble at all. I wore him out. He was asleep as soon as we got home." Lily said as she shared a smile with Denise.

"So Lily do you have any idea what kind of dress you want?" Denise asked her.

At this all eyes flew to Lily.

"What?" She asked.

"What do you need a dress for?" Joe asked.

"Homecoming dance."

"Who are you going with?" Nick asked.

"Jeremy Donelly."

"Lily your ca..." Kevin said when he walked back in.

"Kevin can you come help me in the kitchen now please?" Denise cut him off and headed to the other room.

"What was so important that you wouldn't let me tell her what a jerk Jeremy is?" He asked her.

"Kevin don't ask for details but Lily is trying to get over a broken heart. Let her be happy about this. Besides I know you and your brothers will be there to look after her. Now make yourself useful and take this in."

"Ok. I have to go pick up Haley. I won't be too late." Kevin said.

"Have fun sweetheart."

"Thanks mom." He said as he grabbed the pie and headed to the dining room.

"Well I am off. See you in the morning."

"Remember who you are son."

"I will dad."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Joe joked.

"Don't worry Joe, bye everyone."

"Bye Kev." Nick, Lily and Frankie said.

During dinner Frankie kept talking about the movie. Joe, Nick and their dad was listening intently, while Denise and Lily were discussing her dress.

"I want something that looks good, something pretty."

"I am sure you'll find what you are looking for. If you would like I can go with you and Karlee."

"Really Denise, you would do that?"

"Of course, I think of you as one of my own. Besides it would be great to shop for something other than suits." Denise said.

"Thanks. I will see when Karlee can go and let you know."

"Sounds good."

"Hello, I am Kevin. I am here to pick up Haley." He said as the person he assumed was Haley's mom answered the door.

"Come on in. She should be down any minute. I am Haley's mom."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Bell."

"Hello Kevin, I see you met my mom."

"Yes, ready to go?" Kevin asked her.

"I am. See you later mom." She said as she gave her a hug.

"Not too late. Remember your curfew."

"Don't worry mom. I'll be home on time." Haley said as her and Kevin walked out the door.

Kevin opened her door and waited until she was situated and buckled in before he shut her door and went and got in on his side. As they pulled out of the drive way Kevin asked when her curfew was.

"Midnight, nothing good can happen after midnight. That is what my dad always tells me."

"Cool, so what kind of food would you like?"

"Pizza kinda sounds good." She told him.

"Then pizza it is." Kevin said and headed towards CeCe's pizza.

While they ate they got to know each other. Kevin learned she has a younger sister and an older brother.

"He is in his last year of medical school. He starts his internship next fall."

"Coo, if I get a chance to go to college it will be music."

"Of course it will." She said laughing.

"When do you start rehearsals?"

"They start the week after homecoming."

"Fun, let me know what the performance dates are."

Sure thing."

When they finished with their pizza they got back in the car and headed to Think Ice and got ice cream.

"What kind do you want?" Kevin asked her.

"Rocky Road please."

"Really that's my favorite."

"Mine too." She laughed.

As they ate their ice cream they talked some more.

"Do you have a date for Homecoming?" Kevin asked.

"Not yet." She said as she ate.

"Well would you like to go with me?"

"Really, even after everything I've said."

"Yes really. Let's just say it was a crazy moment and move on."

"I would like to go with you then."

"Great." Kevin said and then checked his watch.

"Oh wow, I better get going if we want to be back on time."

"Yeah we should."

When Kevin got to her house he opened her door and helped her out. He walked her to the door.

"I had fun tonight."

"Me too, talk to you later." And Kevin gave her a hug, waited until she was inside and headed home.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here it is as promised the second update in one day. Please continue to read and review. I love it. Also as stated before I own nothing and mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 13 Who Knew**

"Good morning Kevin. How was your date?"

"Good morning mom. It was fun. We went for pizza and ice cream. We talked. She really isn't as bad as I first thought." He told her as he hugged her and then got a cup out of the cabinet and filled it with coffee.

"That is good. Any other signs of life upstairs?" she asked.

"I think I heard Nick stirring around but I'm not sure. Everyone else was quiet." He told her

"Maybe breakfast will wake them up."

"Probably, need help?"

"No, enjoy your coffee."

"Ok. I am going to take a shower." He told her then took his coffee and went upstairs.

Nick didn't sleep very well. He tossed and turned all night. He was nervous about talking to Lily about kissing. He knew Lily wouldn't make fun of him but he was still nervous. He got up thinking now or never. He went through the bathroom that conjoined with Lily's and his. When he knocked he noticed Lily was awake and reading something.

"Lily, can I talk to you?" he asked.

She jumped and tried to hide the book.

"Sure, what about?" she asked. Her face was a little red.

"Well it is kind of awkward." He started.

"Whatever it is I won't laugh. I promise."

"Well it is about the play and..." he couldn't say it.

"The kiss?" she finished. She chuckled. "Come here." She told him as she pulled the covers down and he walked across the room and climbed in.

"I know how you feel. I am nervous about it too. Can I tell you something and promise not to laugh?"

"Lily you can tell me anything and I won't laugh. You are my best friend." He told her.

"Ok well I kindahaventbeenkissedever." She rushed.

"What as that? I couldn't understand."

"I have never been kissed." She repeated. She looked him in the eyes to gauge his reaction to what she just said.

"Really, that's great."

"What?" Lily questioned.

"Neither have I."

"What do you mean you either?"

"I haven't kissed anyone either." He said.

"But you had a girlfriend. Are you telling me you never kissed her?"

"I never kissed her. I just never really wanted to."

"Wow that explains a lot." Lily said. It made the puzzle pieces fall into place why Miley cheated.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing. Who know about you?"

"Kevin and Joe. They said if I needed pointers I could go to them. What about you?"

"My parents. My mom thought she would be funny and sent me this." She reached under her bed and handed the book to him. He started laughing when he read the title.

"Like you can really learn something like this from a book."

"Yeah, it is something you just have to do."

"I know." They both locked eyes and sat there until Nick broke the silence.

"So what do you think? I mean you are my best friend and who better to share this with?"

"Ok."

"Unless you don't w..."

"Nick, I said ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Like you said we are best friends and I'm not dating anyone and since I don't see myself doing so in the next few minutes then I say ok, let's do this."

"Ok." He said.

They turned towards each other and then slowly leaned closer until their lips touched. After the first initial touch instincts took over. Nick licked Lily's bottom lip asking for entrance. Lily let him. Nick took the kiss deeper and their tongues intertwined and danced. Lily's hands left her lap and one went to his back while the other went into the mass of curls. Nicks hands were resting on one hip while the other was supporting her head.

"Wow." Nick said as the kiss broke.

"Yeah wow. Who knew?" Lily said.

"I sure didn't." Both of their faces were redder then they have ever been.

"I guess I better get ready for church. I'll see you downstairs." He said as he got up and headed back the way he came. He turned back to her, "Thanks Lily. I am glad it was you."

"Me too."

Once Nick shut the door Lily let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I just kissed Nick Jonas."

Just on the other side of the door Nick said, "I just kissed Lily Truscott."

Sitting through church service was difficult for them. Every time Lily and Nick touched they turned red. When they got home Kevin and Joe dragged Nick into Kevin's room.

"All right little brother spill it, why were you and Lily so..." Kevin couldn't find the word.

"Antsy." Joe finished for him. "Yeah antsy."

"What do you mean? Nick asked.

"Every time you two brushed each other you both would turn red. Now why is that?"

Kevin informed him.

"What did you two do?"

"None of your business." Nick said.

"You know we will find out one way or another." Kevin said

"Maybe, but right now I want to keep it to myself." He told them then walked out of Kevin's room and into his own.

"They did something." Joe said.

"I know but he will tell us when he is ready and in his own way."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Joe said.

"Wanna play Guitar Hero?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah let's go." Joe said and they went and set it up. They spent the next two hours playing. Nick and Frankie joined them about an hour after they started. Lily was in her room talking to Karlee.

"It was weird. I mean one minute we were talking about it and the next we were actually kissing." Lily told her.

"I wish I had a friend like that. So is he a good kisser."

"For being the first kiss, heck yeah he is." Lily giggled.

"Awesome, so does Wednesday work for you to go dress shopping?"

"Yeah, Denise asked to go too. She said it would be a nice change to shop for dresses instead of suits."

"Cool, she can chat with my mom. She wanted to come too."

"Are you shopping too?"

"I am."

"Who is your date?"

"Patrick Swanson."

"Cogsworth Patrick?"

"Yup, he is so cute with that blonde hair and piercing blue eyes."

"Very cute."

"Hey you got a houseful of hotties. This one is mine." Karlee laughed.

"Whatever. The one I want doesn't think of me that way."

"You kissed him though."

"What, Nick? He isn't the one I want."

"Wait you kiss one brother while pining for another."

"Yeah messed up huh? Besides Kevin thinks of me as a sister."

"Whoa its Kevin you want? I thought it was Joe."

"Nope its Kevin."

"I'll have to work on that. I know I will have to find you a dress that will make him take notice."

"Karlee you can't tell a soul got it?"

"Chill, Lily. I can keep a secret. I gotta go. See you tomorrow at school."

"Ok see ya." Lily hung up the phone and went to see what everyone was doing. She walked into the guys arguing.

"You cheated." Joe accused Kevin.

"Did not Joe. You know I beat you fair."

"I want a rematch."

"Joe you have said that the last three games. Give it up dude." Nick said.

Lily laughed because she couldn't hold it any longer.

"Hey Lily you wanna play?" Joe asked.

"No thanks Joe." She said and went and sat by Nick.

Frankie got up and left saying he was bored.

"So Lily maybe you will tell us what is going on between you and Nick here?" Joe said.

"Nothing." She told him.

"Liar." He said.

"Ok Joe you caught me. Come here and I will whisper it to you." Joe got up and sat on the other side of her. Lily leaned towards him, moved his hair away and said," Nothing is going on between Nick and I." and then hit him on the back of the head. Nick and Kevin burst out laughing. Joe got up and sat in the chair.

"Not funny. I still think something is going on."

"Fine if you must know," Nick started. He waited until Kevin and Joe had taken a drink.

"Be ready to run." He whispered to Lily.

"Lily and I lost our virginity to each other this morning. Run!" He grabbed Lily's hand and took off. Water flew out of Kevin and Joe's mouths.

"What!" they yelled together.

**Ha ha. Review please and I will update.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the reviews. I love it. Also I try to read some of the stories that my reviewers write because that is what I do. Keep em coming. I hope you like this chapter. I had a hard time writing it and re-wrote quite a few parts over and over again. I still own not a darn thing and grammar and such are my own. (Note to self find a beta reader.)**

**Chapter 14 Repercussions**

"Did Nick just say what I think he just said?" Joe looked at Kevin and asked.

"He couldn't have meant it literally. I mean just a couple of days ago he was freaking out about kissing her. I really don't think he would have sex with her. At least I hope not." Kevin said.

"He better not, mom and dad would kill him." Joe said. "I might kill him." He added.

Up in Lily's closet Nick and Lily were laughing so hard they were crying.

"Did you see their faces?" Nick asked.

"Kevin looked like his eyes were going to pop out."

"It was priceless."

"We're going to have to tell them the truth." Lily told him.

"I know but not yet."

"Do you think it is clear?" she asked.

"Let's give it a couple of more minutes. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"When we kissed, was it..." he asked shyly.

"I thought I answered that this morning."

"You just said 'wow'."

"That was my answer."

"Oh." He turned away from Lily.

"Nick, it was great. I couldn't have asked for a better first kiss."

"Me either."

They sat in silence, neither looking away from the other.

"Um, can I kiss you again?" Nick asked.

"Yes." Lily answered.

The both leaned towards each other and before their lips touched the closet door flew open and they were pulled out, and placed on Lily's bed. They were staring at two curious faces.

"All right Nicholas Jerry Jonas you have one minute to explain." Kevin started.

"Fine, we got the reactions we wanted from the two of you."

"What do you mean Nick?" Joe asked.

"The looks on your faces were priceless." Lily spoke up.

"Fine now tell us what happened. What did you do?" Kevin said.

"Remember about my kissing dilemma?"

"Yes, you were freaking out." Joe said.

"No I wasn't freaking out."

"You were freaking out." Kevin said

"Whatever, well I talked to Lily like you suggested and she was in the same boat and well."

"We discussed it and decided to be each others firsts." Lily finished for Nick.

"That tells us nothing." Joe said.

"Ok enough did you or did you not have sex with each other?" Kevin asked.

"WHAT?" Nick and Lily yelled.

"NO!" Lily said

"All we did was give each other our first kiss."

"See I told you they didn't have sex." Joe told Kevin.

"You think that little of me Kevin? You would think that I would make Nick break his vow? I can't believe you. Do you think that of Nick, your own brother? I can't look at you right now." Lily got up and ran out of the room. No one spoke until they heard the front door slam.

"Have you lost your mind? Seriously Kevin, she has a purity ring too. We kissed, that's all. How dare you accuse her of what you did?" Nick said to him

"I'm sorry Nick, I guess I was shocked. You're my younger brother. It is hard for me hearing you talk about kissing and virginity."

"Look Kev I have to grow up and you have to let me. Now I have to go find Lily and talk to her. I suggest that when she is calm you talk to her." Nick said and left.

"Dang it, why did I just blurt it out like that? Why can't I think before I speak?" Kevin said.

"Well I don't know why but he is our younger brother. I remember you acting like an idiot when I first kissed a girl." Joe told him.

"Yeah but you didn't use the term, 'losing our virginity to each other.'"

"True but they just wanted to shock us. He is right about one thing; you have to fix this with Lily." He said and left Kevin to his thoughts.

Nick found Lily next door at her house in her room sitting in the dark. He knew she was crying before he got to her.

"Lily may I come in?"

"If you're alone you can."

"I am." He told her and went to her.

"Why is he such a jerk? Why did her have to make what we did dirty and wrong?" Lily sobbed into Nicks shoulder.

"He is just being an older brother. But he was acting like a jerk. I don't want him to ruin it. I am not ashamed of anything. I wanted kiss you. I _still_ want to kiss you."

He leaned towards as did she. This time there were no interruptions and their lips met. They kissed and before they knew it they were laying on the bed. Nick was on top of Lily and she was running her fingers through his hair. Nick again asked for entrance and was permitted and he took the kiss deeper. They continued making out when Nick broke the kiss and both were out of breath. He looked at Lily and knew she had been thoroughly kissed.

"Lily I want to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Does this feel weird to you?"

"Yeah a little, don't get me wrong you are a great kisser it's just..."

"You wish you were kissing someone else?"

"Something like that."

"Well if it doesn't work out." He smiled

"I will keep you in mind. She said and hugged him. Right then Nick's phone rang.

"Hey mom, yeah she's fine. We're next door. Ok we will be right over." Nick said and hung up. Lily looked at him with a questioning stare.

"That was mom saying dinner is ready, and before you ask Kevin isn't there. She said he went to meet Haley." He told her and took hold of her hand and she followed him to his house.

"I really messed up Haley. I was just so freaked out; this is my little brother we're talking about."

"Kevin he is 15 not 7. If this was Frankie then it would be totally different. You have to let him try things, let him make mistakes and when he needs his big brother be there for him." Haley told him.

"I guess you're right. Thanks Haley."

"No problem, you do realize you have to talk to Lily right? What you said had to have hurt her. She's one of your closest friends. Don't let something like this ruin it."

"I know, you're a great listener. I better get you home. I told your mom I would have you back in time for dinner." Kevin said as he reached for her hand and they walked back to her house.

"Thanks for coming with me and listening."

"Anytime Kevin."

Haley turned towards the door when Kevin grabbed her elbow and turned her back towards him. He put one hand on the back of her head and brought his lips down to hers. She returned the kiss and brought her arms around his neck. She ran her fingers through his hair. The kiss deepened and broke when the porch light came on.

"I guess that is my cue to get inside." She laughed.

"I guess so. I'll see you tomorrow." Kevin said as he kissed her again and let her go inside.

After dinner Lily went up to her room and was studying her script. She didn't hear Kevin come home. She didn't see him walk past her room and walk into Nick's room.

"Nick may I come in?" Kevin asked.

"I guess." Nick said not looking up from his script.

"I wanted to talk to you before I talk to Lily. I know what I said was wrong. I hate that I said it. I am so sorry. Can you forgive me?" he asked.

"Of course Kevin, I know you didn't mean it but don't expect Lily to forgive you as fast. She was really upset." Nick told him.

"I know that me telling her I'm sorry won't make it better. I saw the look on her face. I hurt one of the people I never wanted to hurt."

"Then stop talking to me and go talk to her."

"Where..."

"She's in her room." Nick answered.

"Thanks."

"Good luck."

"Yeah." Kevin said and walked out.

"Lily, would you go for a walk with me?" Kevin asked from the doorway.

"Not now Kevin I am busy."

"Please Lily; give me 20 minutes, that's all I ask."

"Fine 20 minutes." She said and got up.

"We're going for a walk. We'll be back shortly." Kevin told his parents as they passed them.

"Ok, we'll leave the door unlocked." His mom said.

They walked in silence for a while until Lily started.

"Are you going to start talking soon because your time is almost up?"

"Yeah, well I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for what I said. I was just so shocked. I know it was stupid. I never meant to hurt you. You mean the world to me. I can't survive without our friendship. I know you can't forgive me right now but I hope someday you can."

"I have to think about it Kevin."

"Take all the time you need. I will stay out of site or quiet since we live in the same house and we are bound to run into each other."

"Thanks." She said.

They walked in silence the rest of the way home.

"Go ahead and go in, sleep well." Kevin told her.

"You too." She said and went in and up to her room.

**As always please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey there readers. Sorry I haven't updated lately. Been busy, but now that I am suspended from work for a couple of days I have time. I am almost done with chapter 16 so as soon as that is done I will put it up. Please enjoy. Also totally excited for tomorrow night because I am going to their concert in Denver. Yes finally!! As always read and review.**

**Chapter 15 Shopping**

During school on Wednesday Lily told Nick that she was meeting his mom after school to go shopping.

"Can I come?" he asked.

"Nope, sorry girls only, plus you'll get bored."

"But I can give you a guy's opinion."

"Thanks but you have to wait like everyone else."

"Man, fine. I'll see you at home." Nick said.

"Ok." Lily said as Nick walked to his next class.

Lily was walking to her class and wasn't paying attention. Next thing she knew she bumped into someone and was on the floor.

"What the crap!" she yelled.

"Are you ok?"

"Kevin?"

"Yeah sorry, here let me help you up." He reached down, took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Thanks." She took his offered hand and stood up.

He handed her her books and was going to ask how she was but she took her books and walked away. He kept his word and kept his distance but it was killing him. He hated not talking to her. He hated that she left him notes telling him that she was fine and that his duty was covered for the week.

Lily's heart was beating so fast when she got to class she thought she was going to pass out.

"Whoa Lily who are you running from?" Karlee asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I may not know you that well but I know when something is up."

"Yeah there is and yeah I am."

Lily told her what had happened between her and Kevin.

"That stinks. I am sorry."

"Me too, he hurt me, but I still love him. Stupid jerk."

"What are you going to do?"

"I told him I needed space. So far he has. I feel so guilty though, he eats dinner either before or after the rest of us do. I hate this, but it hurt what he said and I need to think."

"Hey it'll work out, I know it will. So, shopping in less than 20 minutes."

"Yep, I am excited."

"We are going to find dresses that rock. They guys won't know what hit 'em."

"Denise is meeting us at the mall." Lily told her.

"Cool, so is my mom."

They spent the rest of the class actually doing what they were supposed to be doing.

At home Kevin, Joe and Nick found the note their mom left for them

_Boys,_

_I am out shopping with Lily helping her find a homecoming dress. Dinner just needs to be put in the oven for 30 minutes and 350. Be good._

_Mom_

"I guess the shopping trip is going to take a while." Joe said.

"Yeah, I asked Lily if I could come but she told me I would get bored. Then she told me I had to wait like everyone else to see what it looks like." Nick told them.

"Have you two found dates yet?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, I am going with Shelley Reynolds. She is in my Civics class." Nick said. Shelley was a little bit shorter than Nick with sea green eyes and blonde hair.

"I've see her, she's hot." Joe said.

"What about you Joseph?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, I'm going with Abby Parks." He answered. Abby had shoulder length black hair with deep blue eyes. She was Joe's height and was on the gymnastics team.

"Any clue what to wear?" Nick asked.

"None." Joe said.

"How about we go to the mall?" Kevin suggested.

"Sounds good, let's go." Nick said.

All three got in Kevin's car and they headed to the mall.

"All right ladies do you have any clue on what you want." Karlee's mother, Joan asked.

"Not really I'll know it when I see it." Karlee told her.

"What about you Lily? Any ideas?" Denise asked her.

"I want one that someone has to take notice." Lily told her.

"Still hoping for Kevin to really notice you?"

"A little, but I think he is dating Haley, so I guess I have to move on." Lily said and looked down at the floor.

"Oh sweetie, don't give up entirely. These last couple of days has killed him. He really misses you. I know what he said hurt and he is sorry, but don't give up on him. Men are slow to realize their feelings. Women just have to give them time to catch up." Denise told her. "Now get looking."

Meanwhile on the other side of the mall the guys just entered the Men's Wearhouse. Nick knew exactly what he wanted. He got a white jacket with a black bow tie. Joe's was a classic black with a dark blue vest and tie. Kevin went for the classic black also with a mint vest and tie. Once they picked out their style they got measured. Joe really hated that part.

"I hate it when they measure the inseam. It is just a little too up close and personal."

Kevin and Nick both laughed at him.

"They have to get that close." Kevin told him

"You don't want it to look like you have a load in your pants do you?" Nick joked.

"Very funny Nicholas. Ow!" he yelled.

"Please hold still." The tailor said.

"Sorry." Joe said. "Just wait until it is your turns."

"We were smart enough to bring our measurements." Kevin told him.

"Evil, that is what you two are." Joe said.

Once they finished they paid and headed home.

"This is harder then I thought." Karlee said.

"You'll find some..."

"This is it. This is my dress." Karlee cut Lily off.

"That is beautiful. So you, go try it on." Lily told her.

"Not until we find yours." She told Lily.

"Fine."

Denise and Joan were sitting in the chairs outside of the dressing rooms. They were talking about their children.

It took Lily two more hours to find her dress.

"I found it!" Lily yelled towards all of them.

"Finally." Denise laughed.

"Let's try them on and then get some food."

Lily and Karlee headed towards the dressing room. It was one of the large ones that they use for brides. Karlee was the first to get hers on.

"Can you zip me up?" Karlee asked.

"Sure." Karlee turned around and Lily zipped her up.

"Perfect."

"Now you." Karlee helped Lily get into her dress.

"Wow. He is gonna flip."

"You think?"

"I know." Denise answered for Karlee.

"You both look beautiful. Your dates are two lucky guys." Joan said.

"Ok we will wait for you out here while you go change and we'll grab something to eat.

After they changed and found shoes they paid for everything and headed to the food court.

"What time is Jeremy picking you up?" Karlee asked.

"Six. You should have Patrick pick you up there too. We can all go together. We can help each other get ready." Lily told her.

"Sounds good."

They didn't get home until close to 9pm. Lily was tired but knew she had to do some homework. She jumped in the shower and then put on her pj's and settled in. Around 10pm Nick knocked on her door.

"Hey Lily, how was shopping? Did you find a dress?"

"It was fun and yes." She told him

"Where is it?"

"Somewhere safe from snooping eyes." She told him and laughed.

"At least I tried." Nick laughed back.

"What did you do this afternoon?"

"Joe, Kevin and I went and got our suits." He told her.

Nick told her about Joe and the tailor and how uncomfortable he was and how funny it was.

"That is funny. Do I get to see your suit?"

"Nope, not until that night."

"I tried." She said

He laughed.

"Well don't stay up too late."

"I won't. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Lily. I love you."

"I love you too." Lily told him and he went through the bathroom to his room.

Neither saw Kevin in the doorway. He went back to his room and decided to write.


	16. Chapter 16

**Boy are you peeps lucky today. I am updating the next chapter with only one hour before I leave to see the guys in concert. Consider this my gift to you. Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter was fun to write. Hopefully I will have pictures of the dresses on my profile soon. I will try if I have time today. But this is a long chapter. At least I think so. I own nothing. Made up characters are mine. If you want a part tell me and I will try to get you in. One lucky reader is already in. Please read and review.**

**Chapter 16 Dress Up**

When Kevin got up the next morning that is when he found a note taped to his mirror. He knew who it was from before he opened it.

_Kevin,_

_I feel really guilty for you thinking that you can't eat with your family. I know that I said that I needed space but I didn't want you to not come to your family meals. I have talked to your mom and I will eat my dinner beforehand. This is your family. You should be with them. Don't argue._

_Lily_

"What does she mean? She is also a part of this family." Kevin said to himself.

The rest of the week went by quickly. Rehearsals started soon and homecoming was this Saturday.

Saturday morning found the house quiet. Everyone was sleeping in. The only one awake was Lily. She had been up for a couple of hours. She had snuck over to her house to retrieve her dress. When she got back she ran into Joe.

"Hey what are you doing up this early?" he asked.

"Couldn't sleep and I went and got my dress. Going for a run?"

"Yeah, you wanna come?"

"Sure, give me five minutes and I'll be ready."

"Ok." He said as Lily ran upstairs to put her dress away and change.

Once they had been running for a good ten minutes Joe started talking.

"I haven't seen that much of you the last couple of days, been wondering about you." He said

"I've been around, been spending time working on my lines and such. Plus I have this crazy assignment for my creative writing class."

"That's not really what I meant."

"Joe, I am still thinking. It has been really hard living under the same roof as Kevin. I have always looked up to him and then in one minute it changes."

"I can't speak for Kevin but he misses you. He walks around with not a lot of purpose, but when you walk into a room he lights up. I know you need space and he is giving it to you. He loves you and needs you. Don't wait too long because he might just move on."

"I won't, race you back?"

"Sure, go!" he said as they both ran towards home. When they reached the final stretch Lily really took off. Joe tried to catch up but failed.

"Dang girl when did you get so fast?" Joe said as he reached the front step.

"There are..."

"A lot of things I don't know about you, yeah I know."

When they went to the kitchen they were laughing.

"Have a good workout?" Denise asked them.

"Yeah, I did, gave him a little competition."

"A little competition, you smoked me."

"Good job Lily. Breakfast is ready, wash up."

"I'll take mine upstairs."

"Lily enough is enough, you are part of this family, and you will eat with this family. Now wash up." Mr. Jonas told her.

"Yes sire." Lily said. She ran to her room and changed clothes. She had never heard him talk so sternly.

During breakfast everyone was discussing their day. Lily only spoke when spoken to, as did Kevin.

"What time is Karlee coming over Lily?" Denise asked.

"Around one, so Nick you and Joe have to be done with the bathroom by then or share Kevin and Frankie's." she said.

"It is going to take you five hours to get ready? That is just crazy." Joe commented.

"Look who's talking." Kevin said.

"Hey."

"I'll be sure we are done by then." Nick told her.

"Thanks, well I better get some stuff done before she gets here."

"Lily do you mind of Haley comes here to get ready. She has family friends in town and it is too crowded." Kevin asked.

"I guess that would be fine." She told him and ran upstairs. She wasn't going to let anyone see her disappointment and slight anger.

"Boys you clean up, I'll be back." Denise said before she too headed upstairs.

"What do you think that is about?" Kevin asked.

"Girl stuff I guess." Joe said.

"Or she hates the fact you're dating Haley." Nick murmured.

"What was that Nick?" Kevin asked.

"Nothing just thinking out loud."

"Ok, so let's get this cleaned up before mom comes back." Kevin told him and Joe.

They each grabbed some dishes and headed to the kitchen.

"Lily are you really ok with Haley coming over?" Denise asked.

"Not really, but what can I do? They are dating. She is going to be around; it is rude to ignore her."

"Yes but you don't have to let her come. I can talk to Kevin and tell him that there isn't enough room for her to come."

"Don't do that. I already feel guilty. Besides I will have Karlee to distract me." Lily told her.

"Ok well come find me if you need anything." Denise said and left.

Lily spent the rest of the morning cleaning her room and setting things up. Around 1230 she jumped in the shower. When she got out she realized she forgot her clothes she was going to wear, she wrapped her towel around her and stepped into her room to find Nick sitting on her bed.

"Whoa, sorry." He said and his face turned crimson red.

"The one time I don't lock the door."

"Hey Nick did you find...Holy sweetness." Joe said when he noticed Lily.

"Joe where'd you...Oh my." Kevin said.

"I repeat, the one time I don't lock the door." Lily said. "What did you need?"

"Oh well we were kinda wondering if you needed us to pick anything up for you." Nick said.

"Thanks but I got everything I need. Now if you don't mind I would like to get dressed."

"Oh sure, guys let's go." Kevin finally spoke up. They couldn't get out of her room fast enough.

Shortly after the guys left Haley came. Karlee called and said she was running a bit late. When Haley got up to Lily's room she saw her sitting at her desk typing furiously. She only looked up when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Lily said.

"Thanks for letting me get ready here. I have little kids running all over the place, a prima donna who can't e way from a mirror for more than ten minutes, and others who keep pinching my cheeks saying how much I've grown." Haley told her.

"Sure." Just then the doorbell rang. Lily ran to get it.

"Finally, what took you so long?"

"Sorry, I had to help my mom real quick. What's wrong?"

"One word, Haley."

"What do you mean?"

"She's here. Getting ready here. With us."

"This should be fun."

"Tell me about it." Lily said

Karlee followed her upstairs and into her room.

"Hi Haley." Karlee said.

"Hey Karlee. How are you?"

"Fine, you?"

"Good."

"Ok so here is the plan. Nick and Joe are finished with the bathroom so we don't have to worry about the guys because they are getting ready across the hall. There will be no leaving this room. You do you don't get back in. If you can't deal with that you are free to leave." Lily said the last part to Haley. But she didn't realize that.

They each went about their own thing. While Karlee was putting curlers in Lily's hair Haley was in the bathroom doing her make-up.

"So tell me again why she is here." Karlee whispered.

"Her family has a lot of guests and it was crowded. Plus Kevin asked."

"Oh so that is why she is here. You don't want him to think you don't like her."

"I don't like her, she is dating Kevin." Lily whispered back.

"This sucks at least you'll look..."

Karlee was cut off when Haley walked out of the bathroom in her dress. It was white. It hugged her in all the right places. There were cutouts on either side of her hips and below her bust. The straps were clear and it made it look like it was strapless. Around the waist there are silver adornments to give it something. She hadn't silver sandals. She had her hair piled on top of her head. She looked slutty.

"Dammit." Lily mumbled and Karlee was the only one that heard.

"Ditto."

"Does this look ok?" Haley asked.

"Um isn't that a little provocative?" Karlee asked.

"I guess it's ok if you think you are going to get some action. But I can pretty much guarantee it won't be from Kevin." Lily commented.

Haley got really close to Lily and said, "Like I said before, I always get what I want, and what I want is Kevin and there is nothing you can do." She sneered. She walked over to the bed Lily and Karlee looked at each other and went to the bathroom.

"Can you believe her? I though she changed. I have to tell him He has to know. But how can I get him to believe me?" Lily asked

"You give him this." Karlee said as she pulled out a voice recorder and played back what Haley said.

"Karlee you are a genius. But how did you?"

"I just knew something was fishy so I grabbed my recorder and viola."

"Keep her busy, I'll be back." Lily said and walked though the door into Nick's room.

"Ok but you still have..." Karlee didn't get to finish.

Lily snuck across the hall and into Kevin's room where they were playing video games.

"Holy crap, Lily what is on your face?" Joe asked.

"Shoot." Lily said as she remembered she still had the mud mask on.

"Never mind, Nick I need your help with something."

"What?"

Lily pulled him to the other side of the room and told him what just happened. She handed him the recorder and told him to have him, Joe and Kevin listen to it when she left.

"Ok, see you later."

"You too." Lily said.

"Oh and Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"The mask is hot." He laughed as did she.

Lily went back the way she came.

"How'd it go?" Karlee asked.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"Nick what did Lily want?" Kevin asked

"She wanted us to listen to this." He answered and pushed play. They heard all of them talking.

_"Um isn't that a little provocative?" Karlee_

_"I guess it's ok if you think you are going to get some action. But I can pretty much guarantee it won't be from Kevin." Lily_

_"Like I said before, I always get what I want and what I want is Kevin and there is nothing you can do." Haley._

"Dang, I thought she apologized? I mean you two have been dating. What are you going to do?" Nick asked.

"I don't know but I will think of something. Keep this between us."

"Ok." Nick said

"Sure." Joe added.

Back in Lily's room Karlee and Lily were putting on some finishing touches. Denise had come up and told them that Patrick and Jeremy were there.

"Thanks, we'll be right down." Lily said.

Lily and Karlee put on their dresses and followed Haley down stairs. When she went down they heard a collective gasp. Lily could have sworn she heard someone cough 'hussy'. She stifled a laugh.

Karlee was the next to go. Her dress as a candy apple color, it was a full skirt with an empire waist with spaghetti straps. She had a matching wrap. Her hair was pinned up with some hair loose to frame her face. When Lily came down everyone was speechless. All eyes were on her. She seemed to float down the stairs. From the front her dress looked like a slip. When she reached the bottom she turned slowly and that is when they saw that it crossed in the back and dipped to the her waist. There was a small train with a darker color of her dress. The mint color was perfect for her. She left her hair loose and had it curled.

"Wow you're pretty." Frankie was the first to speak.

"You look beautiful Lily." Mr. Jonas said.

"Thank you."

"Ok everyone time for pictures." Denise said.

After all the pictures were taken they went their separate ways. Kevin couldn't move. He was stunned at how gorgeous Lily looked.

"Kevin you coming?" Haley asked.

Oh yeah, we'll see you ladies there. We still have to go and get Nick and Joe's dates. You look beautiful." The last was directed at Lily.

**Please read and review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Holy cow was the JoBros concert awesome. My ears were ringing two days after. Seven rows in on Nick's side and less than 10 feet from the speakers. Tons of fun and they rocked. So here is an update. I can't get the dresses to upload to my profile so use your imagination. If you want to know really what they look like send me a message and include your e-mail and I will send it to you. Thanks for all the reviews. Good news for you too. I am unemployed for a bit so I have time to write. **

**Chapter 17 Dancing**

When the guys finally got there the dance was in full swing. The guys went to a different restaurant then the Lily and Karlee.

"This is awesome." Shelley, Nick's date said.

"Yeah."

"Come on Kevin lets go dance." Haley said as she pulled him to the dance floor.

"Man I hope he does something soon. I am tired of being nice to her and pretending that I don't know anything." Joe said

"Me too, I still have to put up with as my senior." Nick told him.

"That sucks."

"I know."

"Lily you look wonderful. Think every guy in the room is jealous of me because I have you here in my arms." Jeremy told her as they were dancing to a slow song.

"Thanks."

They continued dancing and he pulled her close and she rested her head just below his shoulder.

"Oh look at that Kevin, Lily and Jeremy, don't they look just adorable?" Haley said.

"I guess. I just don't think he is the one for her."

"She's not marrying him she is dating him."

"Wait, what? They are not dating."

"Not yet but by the end of the night they could be."

"Doubt it."

"Then don't look now." She told him.

Kevin looked over just as Jeremy was leaning down to kiss Lily.

"Jeremy what are you doing?" Lily asked.

"Well I _was_ going to kiss you." He said.

"Oh, well there are too many people here."

"Then let's go get some air and continue this there." He told her as he led her off the dance floor and toward the doors.

Kevin noticed this and decided to follow.

"Let her go Kevin. She is a big girl." Haley said.

"She is my responsibility."

"You follow her and..."

"And you'll what Haley, lie to me again? I know exactly what you said to Lily."

"I apologized for that."

"Yeah the first time but the second?"

"What?"

"This afternoon, Lily's room. Ring a bell?"

"Again what?"

"I heard you. She was right about one thing."

"What is that?"

"You will not get any action from me. We are over, I'll make sure you get home but after that, nothing."

"You are such a prude you know that? I'll find my own way home." She said and slapped him and walked away.

"Crap, you see that? She slapped him." Joe said.

"Oh yeah, heard it too. He must have told her about this afternoon. He's headed this way."

"Hey Kev I guess you told her." Joe said

"Yeah, she didn't take it too well. Where's Lily?"

"She and Jeremy went outside. Why?" Nick asked.

"We have to get her, Jeremy is bad news. He picks girls who he thinks would be an easy target and well you know."

Nick and Joe didn't question him they just followed.

"Jeremy I want to go back inside." Lily told him.

"Come on Lily is that what you really want to do?"

"Yes."

"Well give me what I want and I will let you go back."

"No."

"Wrong answer." Jeremy pulled Lily closer.

"Jeremy I said no. Now let me go." She struggled.

"I don't think so." He had a firm grip on her. He tried to kiss her but she slammed her head against his.

"Bitch, you are going to pay for that." He said to her and backhanded her. She flinched in pain and tasted blood.

"Hey Jeremy!" Kevin yelled as he and the other two came up.

"Go away Jonas, this doesn't concern you."

"If it involved Lily then yes it does. I believe she wants to go inside."

"Well that's too bad cuz she's with me. Now go back inside and leave us be."

"I don't think so."

"That's it, you need to be taught to mind your own business." Jeremy said as he pushed Lily hard away from him and charged at Kevin. Nick caught her and before anything else Jeremy shoved Kevin back and lost his balance and fell to the ground. Jeremy didn't waste any time and he was kicking and punching him.

"Jeremy stop it!" Lily yelled.

"I told him to mind his own business and he didn't listen."

"You don't need to beat him up."

"He needs to be punished." He continued kicking Kevin who was now in the fetal position.

"Joe go get help." Nick told him.

"Stop please." Lilt pleaded.

Jeremy kicked once more knocking Kevin unconscious. He heard the voices and bolted. Lily screamed and ran to Kevin. She checked to make sure he had a pulse.

"Nick call 911. He is barely breathing."

Nick pulled out his phone and called.

"Kevin please open your eyes. Please don't leave me. I have so much to tell you." Lily cried.

"Lily the ambulance is here." Nick told her by this time more then half of the student body was outside. Lily was pulled away by Joe. She clung to him for dear life.

"I'll go with Kevin. Joe you take Lily and call mom and dad and meet us there." Nick said before he got in with Kevin.

"Ok come on Lily we need to hurry." Joe said as he pulled her to the car.

Once they were in and on their way Joe called his parents and told them what happened.

"Can't you go any faster?" Lily asked Joe.

"I don't want to risk us getting pulled over.

"Sorry, I am just worried."

"Lily he is going to be fine."

The rest of the ride was in silence. When the finally reached the hospital they ran in to find Nick with their parents.

"How is he? Have you heard anything?" Joe asked.

"We don't know anything. They rushed him to surgery." Mr. Jonas said.

"Can someone tell us what happened?" Denise asked.

Lily told them the best she could and Nick and Joe filled in the blanks.

"Oh sweetie I am so sorry." Denise pulled Lily into a hug.

"Are you the family of Paul Kevin Jonas?"

A young nurse came into the waiting room.

"Yes, how is our son?" Paul asked.

"He is in recovery. We had to remove his spleen; he has three broken ribs one of which punctured his lung that we were able to repair, a couple of bruised ribs and some other scrapes and bruises. He needs to stay for a couple of days for observation."

"Can we see him?" Denise asked.

"Yes but only a couple at a time."

"Thank you. Joe, Nick why don't you go see him first then you can take Frankie and Lily home." Their dad had told them.

When they walked into the room Kevin was hooked up to all kinds of things.

"Hey Kevin, you look like crap." Joe joked.

"Thanks a lot." Kevin whispered. He had just started waking up.

"Kevin you're awake." Nick said.

"Unfortunately." Kevin said

"Well you had us worried." Nick told him.

"Tell me about it." Joe said.

"Did you call mom and dad?"

"Yeah they are out in the waiting room with Lily." Nick replied.

"How is Lily?"

"She is shaken up but she is a survivor."

Joe and Nick talked for a few more minutes and told them that they would see him in the morning. They went to send their parents in. When they were done talking a nurse came in and gave him something for pain and to sleep.

"We'll see you tomorrow honey." Denise said as she kissed his forehead. When they got back to the waiting room they noticed Lily still there.

"Lily I thought you went home with the boys." Denise asked her.

"I couldn't leave without seeing for myself that he was ok."

"He's sleeping and will be out of it for the rest of the night."

"I still need to see him, please."

"Ok. We'll wait."

"If it is ok I want to stay with him. It is my fault he is here."

"Oh Lily this isn't your fault. Don't think that for one minute. I guess we will see you tomorrow. Call if you need anything. Good night." She gave Lily a hug and joined Paul.

Lily went towards Kevin's room and she stopped short. He looked like an entirely different person. She went to his bed and carefully crawled in bed with him.

"Kevin I am so sorry about this. I am grateful for what you did. I thought I had lost you. I forgive you Kevin. I want you to know that. I forgive you." She said and fell asleep.

**Please read and review**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated sooner. Been busy looking for a new job. I had to make Haley and Jeremy bad people. Please read and review. Own nothing.**

**Chapter 18 Recovery**

During the night, nurses came in and check on Kevin and made sure he was comfortable. Around one the nurse brought Lily a pair of scrubs.

"You might feel more comfortable in these."

"Thank you."

"Your boyfriend sure is lucky."

"Yeah he is." Lily didn't bother correcting her. Deep down she didn't want to.

Lily changed while the nurse was checking Kevin's bandages. She had washed her face. Her make-up was smeared and streaky, she looked scary. But then what girl doesn't look scary after crying?

The next morning Nick and Joe walked in and saw Lily wrapped up in Kevin's arms.

"I knew it." Nick said

"What did you know?" Joe asked.

"You remember when Lily was talking about a crush?"

"Yeah."

"I think her crush is Kevin."

"You think?"

"Yeah, it sure explains a lot."

"You're right. I wonder of he knows." Joe asked.

"Doubt it. See how long it took us to figure it out."

"True, what are we going to do about it?"

"Nothing. At least not right now." Nick told him.

"Hey guys." Lily said as she woke up.

"Good morning. Nice outfit." Nick said

"The night nurse gave them to me. She thought I would be more comfortable." She told them.

"Right, so how is he this morning?" Joe asked.

"He seems to be doing better. He still hasn't said anything."

"Well maybe if they would stop giving me stuff to make me sleep I could."

"Kevin, you're awake." Lily said as she flew back to him.

"Whoa, take it easy. I still hurt everywhere." Kevin told her

"Oh right, sorry."

"It's ok. You look about as bad as I feel."

"She stayed with you last night." Nick cut in.

"Why?" Kevin asked.

"Because it is my fail you are in here."

"Lily," Kevin took her hands, "it isn't your fault. Jeremy is a jerk and is known for being slimy. I should have said something but you seemed happy and I didn't want to ruin it."

"But I will feel guilty."

"Well don't Lily you are like a sister and I would do everything again."

Kevin was oblivious to the change in Lily's body language. However, the other two did.

"Well I need to get some air. Plus I need to shower, so I am going to head home. I will come back later if I am not sleeping." Lily said. She went over and gently hugged Kevin and left the room. She didn't want him to see her cry.

"Is she ok?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, she had a rough night too." Nick answered.

They talked for a while and left when their parents got there.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. What was I thinking? What made me think it would ever work between us. He thinks of me as a sister." Lily was ranting.

"You do know that my brother is an idiot right?" Nick said when he walked into Lily's room.

"It's not polite to state the obvious about Joe." Lily told him.

"You know he is not the idiot I am talking about." Nick chuckled.

"I know. But seriously, what was I thinking? I have known him my whole life. If I should be dating any of you it would be you. That would be the obvious choice. But weird."

"Yeah, we know too many of each other's secrets."

"My point. I love you."

"But you're _in _love with Kevin." This wasn't a question.

"You can't tell a soul."

"Joe knows."

"Great."

"Lily, I think everyone knows. I know my mom knows, Joe and I, dad possibly. Frankie still thinks girls have cooties. The only one who doesn't know is Kevin."

"And it is going to stay that way. My heart can't take much more. I have to move on. I can't wait around for him."

"How long have you felt this way about him?"

"For as long as I can remember. This is so messed up." Lily said as she started pacing.

"Lily what if I knew a way to help him along in realizing his feelings."

"What would that be?" she stopped pacing and faced him.

"Well, you date me."

"Nick that is sweet. But I can't ask you to do that."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I am offering."

"Nick are you sure?" Lily said as she sat on her bed.

"I am sure. I want to help you."

"Thanks. Just promise me two things."

"Sure anything." He joined her on the bed.

"Ok first, if at anytime you want out because you found someone you really want to date you tell me. Second, please don't fall in love with me. I don't want to break your heart when and if Kevin comes to his senses."

"Deal, but the same goes for you." Nick told her.

"Ok, now go away. I am exhausted. I need sleep plus a shower."

"All right, I will let you sleep. Come find me when you wake up." Nick said and headed towards the door.

"Oh Kevin broke up with Haley at the dance." He said and hugged and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks again Nick. You are a great friend." Lily said before he left.

Lily didn't go back to the hospital that day or the next. Kevin was being released and thought she would be there.

"Hey Joe where's Lily?" Kevin asked when they got home.

"She is on a date."

"Oh, where's Nick? I thought he would be here when I came home."

"He's on a date." He told Kevin.

"Ok, well I am going to go take a shower and crawl in bed. It will be nice to sleep in my own bed. See you at dinner." Kevin said as he slowly made his way upstairs.

"Call if you need anything."

"Thanks Joe."

Lily and Nick were at the movies on their first official date. After the movie was over they sat while people filed out.

"Thanks Nick for doing this. I just didn't really want to be home when he got there."

"No problem. But we have to go home sometime. Mom said we had to be home for dinner since it is a school night." He told her.

"Ok let's go. I think they want to clean the theater before the next show." Lily said as they got up and headed home.

"Joseph will you and Franklin please set the table for dinner?" Their dad asked.

"Sure dad. Come on Frankie you can do the cups." Joe said as they headed to the kitchen.

Just as they were finishing up Nick and Lily walked in the door hand in hand laughing.

"Hey you two, what's so funny?" Denise asked.

"Oh just talking about the movie." Nick told her.

"Ok, well dinner is ready, go wash up."

Dinner was busy. Nick and Lily were talking, Joe and Frankie were talking about who was better at Guitar Hero, and their parents were reviewing the boys' schedule for the weekend. That just left Kevin. He was watching the interaction between Nick and Lily. They had been acting weird since they got home.

"All right everyone lets go over your schedule." Their dad started.

"On Friday night you have a meet and greet at the children's hospital, Saturday morning you have a photo shoot and interview with Live Nation for your tour. Then that afternoon you will be in the recording studio. Any questions?"

"Um yeah, what about me? I don't think there is enough make-up to cover up these bruises." Kevin said.

"Sweetie they will be faded by then. It will be fine." Denise told him.

"May Lily and I be excused?" Nick asked.

"Sure, take your dishes and put them in the dishwasher." His mom said.

"Thank you." Nick said as he and Lily got up and took their dishes into the kitchen. After that they went to Nick's room.

Two hours later Kevin and Joe came in.

"What are you two kids up to?" Joe asked.

"We were running lines. What are you two up to?" Nick replied.

"Nothing much. So, Joe told me you both had dates this afternoon. Did you have fun?" Kevin asked.

"We sure did. Now if you will all excuse me I am going to get ready for bed." Lily said. She got up and walked over to Joe and Kevin and gave each a hug. Nick walked over to the door to the bathroom and turned towards Lily.

"Goodnight beautiful. I enjoyed today. He said as he pulled her to him and brought her lips to his. While they were playing tonsil hockey Joe and Kevin's jaws hit the floor. When Lily pulled away she smiled, licked her lips and shut the door.

"What the heck was that Nicholas?" Joe said when he found his voice.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked innocently.

"The tonsil hockey you and Lily were playing." Kevin said.

"Oh that. Well Lily and I are dating."

"When did that happen?" Kevin asked.

"Sunday morning. When I got home we were talking and she said something about needing a distraction. Well one thing led to another and I asked her out. Is there a problem with me and her dating?"

"Not unless you think there is."

"No problem. I'm happy, she's happy."

"Ok well the pain meds are wearing off and I need to go lie down. Nicholas just remember to treat her right." He told him and then went to his room.

Once Joe was sure Kevin was out of hearing range he began questioning Nick.

"Ok you want to tell me the real reason you and Lily are dating?"

"She was pretty shook up about Kevin's comment about her being like a sister."

"I knew that. So how is it going to work?"

"We are going to try to make him jealous and see of he acts on it."

"I just hope it doesn't blow up in your faces." Joe said.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry it has taken me forever to update. Kinda came to a block but I am free and found a job so that leaves even less time but I was off all last week and have this chapter and part of the next done. Also if you go to mibba I am updating there too. Still under singingprilly. As always read and review.**

**Chapter 19 Oh Boy**

Over the next two weeks things got crazy. Rehearsals started, the guys had band stuff and Lily and Nick were attached at the hip. Neither saw any change in Kevin. They had to step it up a bit.

During one of the rehearsals Kevin and Lily were working on the scene where Gaston leans in for a kiss as Belle opens the door. Well Lily didn't move out of the way fast enough and she ended up on top of him. She didn't know who was more shocked.

"Um, Lily you can get off now." He told her.

"Oh right, sorry." Lily said as she got up. She walked back to the door and they tried it again. This time he let her have a few more seconds to get out of the way. The rest of rehearsal was a little awkward. Every time Lily had a scene with Kevin she would blush. Again Kevin had no clue. Before it came time to sing rehearsal was over. Lily was grateful. She still wasn't ready for them to hear her. She still was unsure of herself.

That Friday Nick and Lily decided to go ice skating. Joe asked Abby since their homecoming date was cut short. Kevin didn't have any plans so he volunteered to watch Frankie so his parents could go out as well.

"You know Lily it has been a long time since I have been ice skating so if I go down you are coming with me." Nick told her.

"Not if I let go." She joked.

"True." He replied.

"If it will make you feel better I will pick you up when you fall."

"Thanks. So tomorrow we all have a meeting so you will be Jonas free for most of the day."

"Cool. I can run around in my undies of I want. Finally, although, if I really wanted to do that I could just go next door to my house and do it." She told him.

"_Ok._ Thanks for the information. Dad said we are leaving around 10am and will be back around dinner."

"Ok, I will try to find something to do."

"Just don't do anything Joe would do."

"Very funny Jonas, let's get skating." Lily said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the ice.

Three hours, one major pile up, and lots of toe pick moments later they were headed home. Joe had dropped Nick and Lily off so he had more time with Abby.

The drive there was quiet. Joe didn't really know what to say.

"Thanks for inviting me Joe. I really had a lot of fun." Abby said

"No problem. I had a lot of fun too. Maybe we could go out again."

"Sure, well..."

"Hold on." Joe said as he got out and went to her door and opened it and helped her out. He walked her to her door.

"Um I'll give you a call and we can go out again." He gave her a hug and waited until she was inside before he left.

The next day Lily was still sleeping when everyone left. She was just crawling out of bed around 2pm. She got showered and dressed and ventured into the basement. She had intended to practice her songs for the play but got side tracked and picked up one of the guitars and started singing.

Well I've heard there was a secret chord  
David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do ya?

Well it goes like this...the fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall  
And the major lift,  
The baffled King composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Well, your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you.

And she tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne  
She cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Well baby I have been here before  
I've seen this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you.

And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Well there was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do ya?

And remember when I moved in you  
The holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Well maybe there's a God above  
But all I ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you.

And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
it's not somebody who's seen the light  
it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Oo Hallelujah, Oo Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

When she finished she put the guitar back and went to the piano and started practicing her songs. She had no idea that she had had an audience. She headed back upstairs around 4:30. She was in her room when everyone got back home.

"Hey Lily we are back." Nick told her as he came into her room.

"Ok. How was your day?"

"Long. So you were still out of it when we left. What time did you finally get up?"

"Oh around 2pm, I must have been really tired."

"Ya think? So what else did you do?"

"Just worked on my songs and my lines; nothing too crazy." She laughed.

"Cool." Nick replied.

"Knock, knock." Mr. Jonas said in the doorway.

"Hello Mr. Jonas." Lily said.

"May I talk to you for just a minute? Alone?"

"Sure, I'll see you at dinner Nick." She said and Nick left.

"What did you want to talk to me about Mr. Jonas?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I heard you playing and singing and I recorded it. I would like you permission to share it with some people."

"You...you... you recorded me?"

"I did. I am sorry but I couldn't help myself. You have such an amazing voice."

"Thanks. I guess you can share it but if you have to guys listen to it can you not tell them who it is? I don't want them to hear me until it is absolutely necessary."

"Ok. Thank you Lily, you really do have an amazing voice." He said.

"I will see you at dinner." He continued and headed out the door.

Dinner was filled with the guys filling in Lily about the meeting.

"So this summer we leave on tour, our very first headlining tour." Joe was going on.

"Yeah it is so exciting. We will be gone most of the summer." Kevin added.

"That is great you guys. I am happy for you." Lily said.

"It is gonna rock." Nick stated.

The rest of dinner was spent talking about the tour.

After dinner Nick, Kevin, Joe and Lily were running lines.

"When do we get to hear you sing?" Joe asked

"Yeah when Lily?" Nick added.

"When we get to the singing part of rehearsals." She told them.

Tuesday night after dinner Mr. Jonas asked the boys to come down to the studio.

"What did you need dad?" Joe asked

"I want you to listen to this. I recorded this a while back and thought you should listen. Tell me what you think." He told them. He put in the disc and started it. As the voice filled the room the guys just stared at each other. No one made a sound until the song was over.

"Wow, she is awesome, who it is?" Kevin asked.

"They asked to keep her identity anonymous for the time being." He told them.

"That voice is so pure. Angelic." Nick said.

"That voice can make the pain go away." Joe added.

"Is she signed with anyone?" Kevin asked.

"No, but I am going to see Jeff at Hollywood Records and see what he thinks." Their dad told them.

"Cool." Joe said.

"Well I will let you boys go do what you were going to do. I just wanted to get your take on this singer."

"No problem dad, happy to help." Kevin said.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 Troubles**

Over the next few days things just got crazy. The guys were trying to figure who belonged to the voice. Lily was meeting with the record label. Kevin still oblivious to Lily's feelings, they thought he might have realized them at rehearsal last night.

**Flashback**

_"Ok everyone lets run it from Belle's house with Gaston." Mrs. Seung said. As they were getting set up Nick pulled Lily aside._

_"When Kevin leans in for the kiss let him kiss you."_

_"I don't know Nick that kind of takes his choice away." She told him_.

_"Do you want him?"_

_"Yes but I don't want to force it."_

_"Fine do what you want." He said and walked off stage._

_"Places!" Mrs. Seung yelled._

_They ran the scene when it came time Lily decided to try what Nick suggested. When Kevin leaned in he didn't meet the ground like he had many times before, he met warm flesh. Not just warm flesh but warm lips, Lily's lips. When he regained his composure he looked at her._

_"What the hell Lily?" he whispered. Totally forgetting that they were hot on the mics and everyone heard._

_"Sorry, I spaced out for a sec." Lily lied._

_"Ok let's start again." Mrs. Seung said._

_This time they were able to move without any stops._

_"Ok everyone great rehearsal. Next session we will block the songs and run through them. I hope they are all memorized. See you the." And they were dismissed. Lily went and turned in her mic and was stopped by Kevin when he pulled her away from everyone._

_"We need to talk."_

_"I can't I have a lot of homework to do." She told him. She wasn't ready to be confronted about the kiss._

_"This is important." He said_

_"Fine after dinner."_

_"Ok." He said and let her catch up with Nick._

_"What did Kevin want?" Nick asked._

_"He said he wanted to talk." _

_"Did he say why?" _

_"No just that we need to talk. He probably wants to know why I kissed him. I am not ready to talk about that. I still can't believe I did that." She told him._

_"Well when we get home we need to talk too. I have something to tell you. We'll go for a walk so it is private."_

_"Ok." Lily said._

_By this time they were on their way home. It was quiet. No one wanting to bring up the rehearsal. When they were home Denise said that diner would be another hour. Lily decided to take her stuff upstairs and told Nick she would meet him in ten minutes._

_"Mom, Lily and I are going for a walk. We will be back before dinner." _

_"Ok, enjoy your walk." Denise called after them._

_Up in Joe's room Kevin knocked._

_"Hey Joe, you busy?"_

_"Nope, what ya need?" Joe asked._

_"Nothing really, we just haven't talked as much since you started dating Abby."_

_"Yeah sorry about that."_

_"Joseph don't feel bad about dating. It makes you happy and that is what I want for you."_

_"I know and I want you happy too. You haven't dated anyone since Haley. What is up with that?"_

_"A little gun shy I guess." He replied._

_"Interested in anyone?"_

_"Not really. I mean there are a few but none that I am really into."_

_"Oh." Was all Joe could say._

_"Well I am going to try to get some homework done before dinner. Thanks Joe."_

_"Anytime Kev." Joe said as Kevin left._

_"So what did you want to talk about? Lily asked Nick when they were almost back home._

_"What I have to tell you might hurt." He started._

_"What is it? Is Kevin seeing someone that I don't know about?"_

_"No, it is something else."_

_"Well tell me. Make it quick."_

_"Well I kinda, sorta, wanted to ask, um..."_

_"Nicholas what!" she yelled._

_"I am breaking up with you."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"You know why Lily. We only did this to make Kevin jealous. Plus we agreed that if either of us found someone that we would call it quits."_

_"So you found someone? Great, I'm happy for your." Lily snapped._

_"Lily don't be like this. We agreed." He pleaded._

_"I know but I didn't think it would hurt like this." She said and took off running. Nick let her go._

_"Dinners ready. You and Lily go wash up." Denise said as Nick walked in._

_"Where's Lily?_

_"Isn't she here? She ran ahead of me. I thought she would be here."_

_"No, why did she run ahead?"_

_"We broke up."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie."_

_"It's ok. It was for the best." Nick told her._

_Just then the phone rang. Denise answered it and Lily was on the other end._

_"Denise, it's me, I'm fine. I am next door. Can I talk to Kevin?"_

_"Sure, let me get him."_

_"Please don't tell anyone where I am."_

_"Ok."_

_"Thanks."_

_"Kevin, you have a phone call." Denise said._

_"Thanks."_

_"Take it in the kitchen please."_

_"Sure." He said and picked it up._

_"Hello?"_

_"Kevin I need you. Can you come next door?"_

_"Sure give me five minutes." He told her._

_"Thanks."_

_"No problem." He said and hung up the phone._

_"Mom I'm headed next door. I'll be back when I can." Kevin said as he went out the door._

_"Ok call if you need anything." She said._

_Just as Kevin was about to knock the door flew open and a blonde blur flew into his arms._

_"Whoa, Lily." He said as he stumbled back. He walked her backwards so he could shut the door. Since he didn't think she would let go anytime soon, he scooped her up and carried her into the living room, he sat down with Lily in his lap._

_"Lily, you have to tell what is wrong so I can help."_

_"You'll think it's stupid."_

_"Lily whatever it is it matters to you, stupid or not."_

_"Nick and I broke up." She said and cried harder._

_"I'm sorry. What happened?"_

_"This is the stupid part. We only dated to make the guy I have had a crush on jealous. But he obviously didn't notice or care. Anyway, Nick came up with the plan. We would date each other until either we found someone or my crush did something. Well he found someone. I know we said we wouldn't get too attached, but I didn't think I would be the one the got dumped. I hate this. I'm crying over Nick of all people." She chuckled._

_Kevin had lifted her off his lap and set her next to him._

_"You're going to fine. Your crush just might come around, just be patient. Maybe he isn't ready to meet you yet." He told her._

_"Maybe you're right."_

_"You ready to go back?"_

_"Can we just stay here for a while?"_

_"Sure." And she cuddled up to his chest and closed her eyes. Once he knew that she was sound asleep he laid her down and covered her up and quietly left to get the other side of the story._

_"Where's Nick?" Kevin asked as soon as he walked in the door/"_

_"Why do you need him?" Joe asked._

_"I want to talk to him. I want to ask him about..."_

_Just then Nick walked in. Kevin pointed to him._

_"You. Me. Outside now."_

_"Ok." Was all Nick said and followed. Once they were out of earshot Kevin spoke._

_"Ok tell me your side of this stupid plan about dating Lily to make her crush jealous."_

_"I had to help her Kevin. She was miserable. She was crying. I don't do tears when it comes to her. He wasn't doing anything. It sounded like a good idea at the time. But then today something happened and I realized that what we were doing was not the answer. I didn't know how to tell her that I wanted out so I used the out we agreed on. How is she?" he finally asked._

_"She is heartbroken, she feels stupid. I suspect she may have started falling in love with you."_

_"Dang it. I have to talk to her."_

_"Yeah you do, she's at her house. She was sleeping when I left. Tell her what you told me and go from there." Kevin told him._

_"Thanks Kevin."_

_"Anytime little brother, just don't do something this stupid again. I swear Joe is rubbing off on you more and more."_

_"Probably is. But what are you gonna do?" Nick said as Kevin walked away laughing._

_When Nick got to Lily's house he didn't know what to expect. What he found was Lily watching TV._

_"Knock, knock can I come in?"_

_"Sure I guess." She told him_

_"So I wanted to tell you the real reason why I broke up with you."_

_"I think I know what the reason was. It was getting weird. I started having feelings for you. We would never work out in the long run. We are too similar. We know too much that could be used against each other. Our friendship would be awkward or over. I don't know if I could go on with you not in my life. You're like that appendage that you need to live."_

_"Thanks, I guess." He laughed_

_"You know what I mean." She shoved him._

_"Yeah, I feel the same way. So are we cool?" he asked._

_"Yeah we're just friends._

_"_

_"Without benefits." She added after she saw Nick stifle a laugh._

_"So are you excited about rehearsal tomorrow?" he asked her._

_"I guess so. I think I am ready for you all to hear me sing."_

_"Finally! Do you know how excited I am to hear you say that?"_

_"Very excited?"_

_"Yup. Now can we go back next door to eat? I'm starving."_

_"Yeah let's go." She said and got up and joined Nick._

_When they got back to his house Kevin was cleaning up dinner._

_"Is everything worked out?" Kevin asked._

_"Yeah we're good." Lily told him._

_"Good. Now no more of these stupid plans. Lily, I told you one possibility. You need to live your life for you. This guy is obviously an idiot to not notice you."_

_Nick and Lily quickly looked at each other and Nick smirked._

_"You're right Kevin, on both parts. I do need to live my life for me and yes he is an idiot." She said and walked right up to him and kissed him on the cheek, patted his shoulder and walked away._

_"What was that?" Kevin asked Nick._

_Nick just shook his head, laughed and walked out of the kitched._

_"I think I just got poned."_

_"Yup." He heard Nick call back to him._

**End of Flashback**

"Ok everyone let's get started. First let's run through the songs. Let's do the men's first." Mrs. Seung said.

One by one the guys sang their songs.

"Great job guys. Ok Mrs. Potts you're up."

"Good luck Karlee." Lily said as Karlee headed to the stage.

"While she was singing Nick came over to Lily.

"So you doing ok?"

"Yeah, a little nervous."

"Just look at me. Sing to me. Don't think of anyone else. You can do this."

"Thanks Nick. You rock."

"Belle you're up." Mrs. Seung broke in.

As Lily made it to the stage she made a quick look around to see where Kevin and Joe were. When she noticed they had joined Nick her nerves settled only slightly.

"Ok I'm ready." She said and started singing.

_Yes, I made the choice  
for papa I will stay  
but I don't deserve to lose my freedom in this way  
you monster!_

if you think that what you've done is right  
well then....your a fool  
think again

Is this home  
is this where I should learn to be happy  
never dreamed  
that a home could be  
dark and cold I was told  
ev'ry day in my childhood  
even when we grow old  
home will be where the heart is  
never the words so true  
my hearts far, far away  
home is to

"Holy crap. Lily can sing." Joe said.  
"You can say that again." Kevin said.

"Holy crap, Lily..." Joe started to repeat. Kevin smacked him.

"It is a figure of speech."

"Right I knew that."

"Shush you two I am listening." Nick told them.

"Sorry." They said in unison. And turned their attention back to Lily. They all sat in awe and listened.

_  
is this home  
am I here for a day or forever  
shut away from the world until  
who knows when  
oh but then  
has my life has been ode to  
once it can change again  
built by the walls around me  
change every lock and key  
nothing left nothing holds all of me  
my hearts far, far away  
home is free.  
_

When she was finished all three were on their feet.

"Whoo Lilay!" Joe yelled.

Lily just started laughing. Nick ran up on stage and picked her up and spun her around.

"You did it Lily." He said and set her down.

"Lily why didn't you ever let us hear you? Kevin asked when he joined them on the stage.

"Yeah Lily why?" Joe asked.

"Because I don't think I was that good." She told them.

"Well that is obviously not true. You are good."

"Thanks."

"Ok everyone that's enough for today. You all did a great job. Remember tomorrow we are running all the way through. No stopping. Be prepared to stay late. Have a good night." Mrs. Seung said.

"I'll see you guys at home. I have somewhere I gotta be." Lily told them.

"Do you want company?" Kevin asked.

"I don't think you will like where I'm going."

"Try me."

"Check up."

"That's it? You have a doctor's appointment. I can sit in the waiting room."

"Seriously Kevin, I am going to my gynecologist, do you really want to go?" she asked trying not to laugh at his shocked face. Joe and Nick were all ready rolling on the floor laughing.

"Um I guess I will sit this one out." He chocked out.

"Ok. I guess I better get out front. Your mom is taking me." She said as she left.

"Dude you should have seen your face." Joe said.

"Yeah when she said exactly where she was going you went sheet white. Classic." Nick joked.

"Let's just go home." Kevin said.

Meanwhile Lily met Denise out front.

"What's so funny?"

"Kevin asked if he could come."

"What did you tell him?"

"That I was going to the gynecologist. You should have seen his face. It went so white I thought he was going to pass out."

"Oh Lily I wish I had seen that."

"It was priceless. Joe and Nick are not going to let him live it down."

"When he comes to his senses you will be good for him. Well we are meeting Mr. Jonas at the studio and you are going to record some songs. I am so excited for you sweetie. I don't think I have been this excited since the boys' first session."

"I'm excited too." Lily said.

About two hours later Jeff spoke to her through the headphones.

"Ok Lily lets take it from the top."

"Ok." She said and got positioned in front of the mic and waited for her cue to come in.

_You don't understand what it is  
That makes me tick  
But you wish you did  
You always second guess, wonderin'  
I say yes but you just lose out every time_

If you only knew what I talked about  
When I'm with my friends just hangin' out  
Then you'd have the inside scoop  
On what to say, what to do  
That way when you play the game  
baby you can never lose  
_  
__Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall  
A creepy little sneaky little Fly on the Wall  
All my precious secrets, yeah  
You know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall_

You'd love to know, the things I do  
When I'm with my friends, and not with you  
You always second guess, wonderin'  
If there's other guys I 'm flirting with  
You should know by now

If you were my boyfriend, I'd be true to you  
If I make a promise, I'm comin' thru  
Don't you wish that you could  
See me every second of the day  
That way you would have no doubt  
But baby I will never stray

Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall  
A creepy little sneaky little Fly on the Wall  
All my precious secrets, yeah  
You'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall

A little communication  
Would go all the way  
Would give you this information  
Too much here say here say

Yeah what I say is  
come a little closer  
and what I'm gonna say is

Don't Ya  
Don't Ya  
Don't Ya  
Don't ya wish you were a…  
Hey!

Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall  
A creepy little sneaky little Fly on the Wall  
All my precious secrets, yeah  
You know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall

"Fantastic job." Jeff told her.

"Thanks."

"This is going to be your first single. When we get more tracks recorded we will release it."

"Cool. Do I get to have any input on the cover?" she asked.

"If you want."

"Yeah I do. Would it be possible to have some back up singers? I think this song would sound better with some depth.

"Do you have anyone in mind?"

"I do. Can I get back to you on Wednesday?"

"Sure. Well that should be enough for today. I will see you Wednesday."

"OK. See ye, and thanks." Lily said as she joined Mr. Jonas.

"Great job today Lily, you ready to go home?"

"Thanks and yeah. Remember this is a secret." She reminded him.

"I won't tell anyone until you're ready.

"Thanks papa J. I appreciate it. Now lets go get mama J before she bursts." They both laughed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 Torture**

Lily was so excited. She had sang in front of the guys, recorded her first song, and she knew who to ask to sing with her.

"Hey Karlee," Lily said as she caught up with her.

"Wow Lily you must be in a good mood. Did Kevin finally come to his senses? Was it yesterdays kiss that triggered it? Spill it girl." She said in one breath.

"No but this is even better. I wanted to ask you something, can you meet me after rehearsal? Mrs. Jonas is picking me up?"

"Sure. Can't' you just tell me now?

"Nope, it's a secret. The only people in the Jonas family that knows is mama and papa J."

"None of the guys know?"

"No and after I tell you, you can't tell either. It is a surprise."

"Sweet, I better get to English. I have my paper to turn in. I will see you around."

"Ok. Hi guys, bye guys. Gotta run." Lily said and practically skipped to her class.

"Who spiked her cheerios?" Joe asked.

"I don't know but she looks really happy." Nick said.

"She must have taken what I told her to heart. Maybe she is moving on." Kevin told them.

"Or she is just making it look like she is." Nick told him.

"Whatever, I have to get to class. See you at lunch." He told then and left.

"What's up with him?" Nick asked.

"No clue. Maybe it has something to do with the other day."

"What do you mean?"

"Well after we got home he came to my room. He said he wanted to talk, when we started talking about girls and dating he closed up and said he wasn't really interested in anyone and said he had to go."

"Have you noticed how much more drama is in our lives since we know Lily's secret crush?" Nick asked Joe.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"See you at lunch."

"Ok see ya." Joe said as the both headed to class.

"Lily was still bouncy during rehearsal. Nothing could get her down. Not even the guys. They seemed annoyed at her good mood. They were a little upset that she wanted to spend time alone with Karlee.

"Why can't she just come over and hang out with all of us?" Nick asked.

"Because I need some time to be a girl. When I hang out with you guys I can't do that."

"Why not?" Kevin asked

"Because around you I am just one of the guys, look I love hanging with you but I need this. Please understand. I gotta go." Lily said and headed over to where Karlee was waiting.

"See, drama." Joe said to Nick

"Drama." He agreed.

"What are you two talking about?" Kevin asked

"Nothing." They both said.

"I know you two know something and I will eventually find out."

"Yeah well until you do we are keeping it quiet." Joe said

"You ready Karlee?" Lily asked

"I am. Are you going to tell me what the big secret is?"

"In the car and away from school."

"Hi girls, Lily did you tell her yet?" Denise asked as they got in the car.

"Not yet. I was waiting until we were away from school a bit."

When they were a couple of blocks away Lily turned to Karlee and told her.

"So after Papa J recorded me and had Jeff listen to it they offered mea record deal.

"You're kidding me right?"

"Nope, I have already recorded a song."

"That's so awesome."

"Now this is where you come in. I would love it if you would be one of my back up singers. What do you say?"

"Are you serious?"

"Most definitely."

"Then yes. A million times yes."

"Awesome. This is going to be so much fun. Denise did you get a hold of Gianna?"

"Yes she is meeting us there."

"Who is Gianna?" Karlee asked.

"Gianna is one of my friends from Camp Rock. It is a music camp I went to every summer. My parents thought it had something to do with rocks and geology." She laughed.

"Anyway she is going to be the other back up singer. You'll love her." She continued.

"Lily thanks so much for asking me. It really means a lot." Karlee said trying not to cry but failed when the first tear fell.

"I wouldn't have chosen anyone better. Not stop with the tears and let's have some fun." Lily said.

They spent the rest of the drive talking about everything when they pulled up to the studio and saw Gianna.

"Holy cow she is gorgeous." Karlee whispered.

"Yeah she is but she doesn't think so." Lily replied,

Gianna had long light brown hair with blonde highlights. Her eyes were the color of the ocean. She was 5'7 and was a tom boy through and through.

"Gia you're here!" Lily jumped out of the car and hugged her.

"Whoa, man you've gotten stronger."

"It is so great to see you. This is Karlee, Karlee this is Gianna."

"Hey Karlee, nice to meet you, you can call me Gia."

"Hey Gia, it's nice to meet you too."

"So you girls ready to have some fun?" Lily asked.

"Let's get it started." Karlee replied.

Inside the studio Karlee and Gia were introduced to Jeff and the guys who were working the board.

"Ok Gia you and Karlee will come in on the chorus. It will be unison so that will be pretty easy. So how about we run through it a couple of times and then we'll lay it down." Jeff told them. The girls went into the booth and got ready.

"This is so cool Lily. Thanks for inviting me." Gia said.

"Like I told Karlee, I wouldn't have chosen anyone better. You two are my best friends and I want you to share this with me."

They all hugged each other and wiped the tears.

"Whenever you ladies are ready." Ryan, one of the techs said.

"We're ready." Lily said.

"Ok playback." Ryan said.

After two run through's they recorded it. They were each given a schedule. There were going to be days when it would just be Karlee and Gia or just Lily but there will be times when it is all three.

"Do you guys wanna have slumber party Friday to celebrate?" Lily asked.

"Sounds like fun. I need to make sure it is ok with my parents." Karlee said.

"Me too, I'll call you tomorrow." Gia said.

"Sounds good, I should also ask mama J to make sure it is ok. I'll see you later Gia. Thanks for being part of this."

"Thank you Lily. It was a blast. Karlee it was nice to meet you."

"You too." Karlee replied.

Gia got in her moms car and waved as her mom drove away.

All the way to Karlee's house they talked about the play, the record and guys.

"How are things on the Kevin front?"

"The same, he did however call himself and idiot."

"What do you mean he called himself an idiot?" she laughed.

"He told me the guy was an idiot for not noticing me."

"OH that is classic."

"Here we are Karlee." Denise said.

"Oh ok. I'll see you tomorrow. We will finish this later." Karlee said as she got out of the car.

When they got home Denise headed to the kitchen to fix dinner and Lily headed to her room. When she walked into her room she found Frankie sitting on her bed holding Gus.

"Hey Frankie, how are you, everything ok?" she said as she sat down next to him.

"I need you help with something."

"Ok what is it?"

"It's a girl."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, her name is Emily. She is in my class."

"Is she pretty?"

"Very pretty. She has hair of gold and eyes of the forest." He told her.

"Wow very poetic of you Franklin. So what are you waiting for? Snatch her up."

"That's where I need your help. I don't want to be lie every other guy and use cheesy lines. I want her to notice me."

"Boy you sure are smart for your age. Your school is having a Halloween Dance and carnival in two weeks right?" She asked him.

"Yeah we have to dress up in costumes."

"Do you know what you are going as?"

"No. I hadn't really thought of that yet."

"Ok here is what you are going to do..."she started. They spent the next 30 minutes devising a plan.

"Kids dinner is ready." Denise called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Ok Romeo lets go. I'll ask your mom about Saturday. This si going to be something Emily will never forget." Lily said.

Frankie gave her a hug and squeezed tight.

"Thanks Lily, you are the best."

"You're welcome, now let's go eat."

"Race you down." He said and took off.

"Hey Lils you coming?" Nick asked.

"Yup, right behind you." She said and followed him.

During dinner Lily was going to ask Denise about Saturday but she decided to wait until later. So she asked about the slumber party instead.

"Mama and Papa J, would it be ok if Karlee and Gia spent the night on Friday?"

"I don't see why not. What do you think sweetie?"

"It is fine by me."

"Thanks."

"Who is Gia?" Joe asked.

"A friend from your science camp?"

"Yeah from science camp." She told him. She looked at Denise and shared a smile.

"Cool. Is she hot?" Nick asked.

"Nicholas!" Denise scolded.

"Yeah Nicholas, that is a rude question." Lily added.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Besides you will see for yourself on Friday." Lily said.

"I guess so." Nick said.

"May I be excused? I have some homework I need to finish." She asked.

"Sure, just clear your plate." Denise told her.

Lily got up, grabbed her plate, glass, and silverware and headed to the kitchen. Once she rinsed her stuff she went to her room and logged onto IM.

Skaterlilz: is online

Gigia: Hey Lily how was dinner?

Skaterliz: good. The slumber party is a go.

Gigia: cool, my parents said I could come.

Skaterliz: cool, I am just waiting for Karlee to let me know if she can make it.

Just then a message popped up.

Kars1: just signed on

Kars1: hey ladies, how goes it?

Skaterlilz: good, the clumber party is a go.

Kars1: sweet we are going to have a blast.

Gigia: we should make it a theme slumber party.

Skaterliz: sounds fun. What did you have in mind?

Gigia: negligee. All of us wear sexy fun jammies.

Kars1: ooh fun, except I don't have anything like that.

Gigia: neither do I. What about you Lily?

Skaterlilz: I don't, maybe Mama J will take us tomorrow after the studio.

Kars1: could you ask her real quick so I know if I need to bring money.

Skaterlilz: sure brb

Lily got up and went in search of Mama J. She didn't have to go too far cause she was just heading into her room with a basket of laundry.

"Hey mama J, can I ask you a question?" she asked

"Sure, let me set this down." She said and headed into her room. Lily followed her in and shut the door.

"We decided to have our slumber party have a theme. It is negligee. Since we will be in the basement where the guys can't come after ten you don't have to worry about them seeing us."

"That sounds like so much fun. What is your question?"

"Well none of us have a negligee and we thought maybe you could take us after the studio."

"Sure, we can go right after rehearsal. Jeff said he will see you all on Monday. He said you three worked really hard today without complaint. You three have impressed him. He hasn't seen anyone else like that since my boys. I am so proud of you Lily. You are like my daughter."

"I think of you like a mother. You are the best. Thanks, I better go tell Gia and Karlee."

"You're welcome."

Lily gave her a hug and headed towards the door. Only to pause before she opened the door.

"Oh Frankie needs some girl help. He likes this girl in his class and he is going to ask her to the Halloween dance and I told him I would ask if we could take him shopping on Saturday. He wants to be Romeo."

"That sounds good to me. You are so sweet helping him out like this. He is so attached to you."

"I know. I love him the best so I will help him in any way I can." She said and headed back to her room.

Skaterlilz: I'm back

NickJisoffthechain: He Lily

Skaterlilz: Hey Nick, did you need something?

Nickjisoffthechain: Nope just chatting with Joe and Kevin.

Skaterlilz: is Joe in your room too?

DJDanger: what of it?

Skaterlilz: you are weird. Are you there too Kevin?

Guitarman: Yes I am.

Skaterlilz: What are you chatting about?

Guitarman: music, girls, guy stuff.

Skaterlilz: Ok whatever. Any way shopping is a go for tomorrow.

Gigia: cool

Kars1: Sweet, what did she say about our theme?

Skaterlilz: she said it sounded like so much fun.

Kars1: she is so cool. I am excited.

Gigia: no kidding. This is going to be so much fun.

Skaterlilz: yeah it is!!

Kars1: Well g2g have homework

Gigia: me too, see you later.

Skaterlilz: ok bye guys

NickJisoffthechain: what is the theme you guys are talking about?

Skaterlilz: Sorry can't tell you

DJDanger: Can't or won't?

Skaterlilz: Both, why do you want to know?

Guitarman: just asking.

Skaterlilz: sorry but I am not telling any of you. I am going to bed.

NickJisoffthechain: Sleep sweet Lily

Skaterlilz: thanks, you too.

Skaterlilz: is off line

Lily set her status as invisible and got up to put her pajama's on. She went into the bathroom, locked the side into Nick's room and did her nightly routine.

Thursday morning Lily woke up late. She must not have set her alarm. She hurried up and got dressed. When she got downstairs she found that everyone had left

"Great now I have to walk." She said to herself. She grabbed her bag and headed out the door. She made it to class just as the bell was ringing.

"Ok class everyone get out your personal journals." Lily's English teacher started.

"For the remainder of class I want you to write. This is one assignment you won't have to turn in. But you have to be writing something." Everyone opened their notebooks and began writing.

Lily's pen just took off on the paper. Her mind was racing. She didn't stop until the bell rang.

"Hey Lily where were you this morning? We missed at breakfast. Did you have to come early?" Nick asked as he, Kevin and Joe met up with her at lunch.

"Actually my alarm didn't go off. I had to practically run to get to class." She told them

"Sorry, we should have made sure you were up but we were running late too." Nick told her.

"It's fine. So I won't be in study hall, I have something I gotta do."

"Ok, I guess I will see you at rehearsal."

"Ok, see ya. Bye Joe, Kevin." Lily said as she left the cafeteria.

"Hey why didn't you ask what she had to do?" Joe asked.

"Because she deserves some privacy, we don't tell her everything we do." Nick told them.

"True. She used to tell us everything." Joe said.

"That was before she moved in with us." Nick said.

"Well I will check to see of she needs anything. I know she is going shopping with mom after rehearsal so if it isn't too late I will talk with her." Kevin said.

"Hey Nick what about your senior? Have they given you a new one?"

"Not yet. I e-mail Hayley once a week saying I am fine and don't need anything and she replies to let her know if I do."

Just then the bell rang for the end of lunch.

"See you at rehearsal." Joe said.

"Ok see ya." Nick and Kevin said and they all headed in different directions to class.

Lily asked her study hall teacher of she could spend class in the music hall. Her teacher knew she was in the musical so she allowed it. Convincing Mrs. Sueng to let her use one of the practice rooms was a piece of cake. Lily went to the furthest room, locked the door and put some paper in the window so no one could see her. She sat down at the piano and took out her music notebook and then her journal that she wrote in in English. She went to work putting music to the words. She finished the rough draft just as the bell was going to ring. She gathered all of her stuff took the paper down and headed to her next class.

The rest of the day went fast. When she got to rehearsal she sought out Karlee.

"Hey girl, where's the fire?" Karlee asked Lily when she practically ran her over.

"I want you to hear something." Lily said as she dragged her to the same practice room she was in earlier.

The guys looked at each other and shrugged.

"She is definitely up to something. All this secrecy, Kevin you have to find out something." Joe said.

"Joe I am not going to pry. Of she wants us to know what she is up to then she will tell us. I have already lived through her being royally ticked off at me. I don't want to do it again." He told them

"I agree with Kevin, she will come to us if she wants. I really don't want the wrath of Lily. I've seen what it can do." Nick said glancing at Kevin.

"So what did you want me to hear?" Karlee asked once Lily dragged her into the practice room.

She pulled out her book and started playing and singing.

"Wow Lily that is awesome. I love how it sounds all rock and then the chorus is all love songy." Karlee said when Lily was done.

"You think?"

"Totally."

"Cool, I'll play it for Gia later. We better get back to rehearsal." Lily said.

"Yeah, it is hard to believe that the performances are next weekend." Karlee said as they were entering the auditorium.

"Ok everyone; we have one week before the dress rehearsal so let's get to work." Mrs. Sueng said. Everyone worked hard. There were only a couple of spots that needed to be re-worked, but all in all it was a very good rehearsal.

"Hey Karlee, Lily," Joe said as he and the others joined them.

"Hey guys, good job today." She told them.

"You too, both of you," Joe replied.

"I hate to cut this short but," Lily turned to Karlee, "we are meeting Gia at the mall so we better head out."

"Oh right, see you guys later." She said as she walked out of the auditorium with Lily.

Once they were gone Joe turned to Kevin and Nick and said, "Who is up for going to the mall?"

"Joe we are not spying on them." Kevin said.

"We're not. We need to get a birthday present for Frankie and if we happen to run into them we have an excuse. Besides she didn't say we couldn't go."

"Good point Joseph. I'll meet you at the car. I have to drop something off." Kevin said.

"Ok ladies, I think the best place is Victoria's Secret." Denise said.

"Can we stop at the music store first; I want to play something for you and Gia? I already played it for Karlee." Lily asked.

"Sure it is right on the way to where we're headed." Denise said

"Good afternoon Mrs. Jonas, what can I do for you and these fine young ladies?" Mr. Pompier, the store owner asked as they walked in.

"Could we sneak into one of your lesson booths for a few minutes?"

"Certainly, take booth 2. It is free for 20 more minutes." He said and pointed them into the right direction.

This time when Lily played and sang Karlee came in with harmony where she though it sounded good. When they were finished Denise was in tears and Gia had a huge smile on her face.

"That totally rocked Lily. I loved the harmony you added." Gia commented.

"That was beautiful Lily. You surprise me every time I hear you sing. I am so happy I get to share this with you." Denise said.

"Thanks."

"You'll have to play it for Kevin." She added.

"Ok maybe tomorrow night if you can keep the guys occupied."

"Not a problem." Denise told them.

"Thanks, now let's get shopping."

While they were headed to Victoria's Secret the guys were walking into the mall.

"Do either of you have a clue what you want to get him?" Nick asked

"Not really. What about you Kevin?"

"Not a clue, but what ever we get him he will love it." Kevin told them.

"True, so where to first?" Joe asked.

"How about the electronics store, then the toy store?" Nick said.

"Sounds good."

"Ok." Both Joe and Kevin replied.

"Lily what do you think of this one? Not too slutty is it?" Karlee asked.

"Not at all." Lily said.

Karlee picked out a cute negligee. It was white with yellow flowers and eyelet lace on the top with spaghetti straps.

"That is very tasteful Karlee." Denise offered.

"Found mine too." Gia said.

"That is cute." Karlee and Lily said.

Hers was similar to the one Karlee picked out except hers was purple with lilac colored roses and no lace at the top.

"What about you Lily? Are you going to get that one?" Denise asked her.

Lily had one in her hand. She would pick it up and carry it around for a minute, put it back on the rack only to pick it up again.

"I think so. What do you all think?"

"It is the total opposite of you but I like it." Denise said

"Love it." Gia said.

"Totally hot." Karlee added.

Lily's looked like a French maid's uniform but without the ruffles. It was black with white lace at the top, thin straps and slits that went from the thigh to the waist. All three of them ended mid thigh.

"What about you Mrs. J, gonna get one to spice things up?" Gia asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Not today. Do you need anything else?" she asked them.

"I need some undies and bras." Lily said.

"Ok." She replied. All four of them went in search of what they needed.

Unbeknownst to then the guys were standing outside the door.

"I think I figured out what their theme is." Nick said.

Kevin couldn't speak so Joe did.

"Yeah what is that?" Joe asked.

"Torture."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 23 Aftershocks**

The morning went by without a hitch. Lily and Frankie found the perfect costume.

"This is awesome Lily. Do you think this will work?"

"What is a Juliet without her Romeo? Of course it will work."

"Thanks Lily."

"Anytime little man." Lily said as she hugged him.

"Are you two hungry?" Denise asked.

"Yes." Both responded.

They all headed to the food court. After they ate they headed home.

"What are your plans for this afternoon?"

"Karlee and I are going with Gia to her pole dancing class."

"I've heard about those. You'll have to tell me how it goes."

"I will. I better go get changed. Gia is picking me up."

"Where is the class at?" Denise asked.

"The rec center.

"Ok let me know when you leave."

"Will do." Lily said and headed up to change.

The guys just finished recording their last song of the day.

"What should we do this afternoon?" Nick asked.

"I have no idea. I am open." Kevin said.

"What about hitting the gym or the basketball court?" Joe suggested.

"Let's go to the gym." Nick said.

"Ok let's go." Kevin said and they headed out to his car.

"You guys are going to love this class." Gia told Lily and Karlee.

"You promise that it is all females. We don't have to worry about guys?"

"Nope this is guy safe. They have mirrors where we can see people out in the gym working out but they can't see us." Gia reassured them.

"Ok everyone welcome to beginners' pole-dancing. Everyone choose a pole and let's get started." The instructor said.

After 30 minutes the routine had been taught and they were going to run through it one last time.

"Ok so all of you that are new to my class this final run through will be viewed by those working out in the gym."

"What? Oh heck no!" Lily protested.

"Chill, I doubt we know anyone in the gym. Plus the guys said that they were going to the recording studio so just have fun. Do the sexy dance and ignore the people." Gia told her.

"Fine. I will just put this on my list of things that I did out of my comfort zone."

"That's my girl."

"Can I have your attention please, for your viewing pleasure, my beginning pole-dancing class will perform to Britney Spears' Womanizer." Their instructor said and flipped a switch that opened the wall between the classroom and the gym.

They started with their backs to their audience. The music started and they started. When they finally turned around Lily, Gia and Karlee came face to face with the shocked faces of Kevin, Nick and Joe. Lily faltered but recovered and continued. She decided to make the best of it. She danced seductively and threw come hither glances at each of the guys. When the dance was done she went and ruffled each ones hair, gathered her stuff and followed Gia and Karlee to the locker room.

"Did she just..."

"Was that..."

"Um..." each of them stuttered.

"That was awkward." Nick finally got out.

"No kidding. Who knew she had that in her." Joe said.

"She is surprising us every time we turn around lately." Kevin said.

"Yeah but dancing like that, that is way out there." Joe said.

She apparently is trying new things. We just have to let her. We have done the same thing before." Kevin said.

"I never danced around a pole Kevin." Nick said.

"I didn't say the exact thing, things that are out there." Kevin said.

"We have done things out of our comfort zone." Joe added.

"Comfort zone or not I couldn't take my eyes off her. It makes last night more difficult to forget."

"Well at least this time you didn't pitch a tent." Joe joked.

"Yeah, that would have been not only awkward but embarrassing." Kevin said.

In the locker room the girls were changing and laughing at what just happened.

"That was so freaking scary but so much fun." Lily said.

"No kidding I had no idea she was going to open the wall. That has never happened before." Gia said.

"I thought you were going to throw up when we came face to face with them." Karlee said to Lily.

"I thought so too but then I figured I would try to make them as uncomfortable as I was."

"I think you succeeded." Gia said.

"Let's get changed. I don't know about you two but I didn't get much sleep last night and I am exhausted." She continued.

They all laughed and hurried and changed.

Lily beat the guy's home and found mama J in the living room reading.

"I'm home."

"How was your class?"

"It was so much fun." She went on to tell her about the wall opening and facing the guys and what she did at the end.

"Oh my, that sounds exhausting."

"It was but it was the best time I have ever had exercising. I am wiped. You don't have to wake me for dinner if I am not up. I will find something later if I get hungry."

"Ok sweetie. Sleep well." Mama J said.

Lily went up to her room and just fell onto her bed. She didn't even take off her shoes.

An hour later the boys walked in the door.

"We're home." Kevin said.

"I can smell you. Go and shower before dinner."

"Ok." They each said and headed upstairs.

When they were all cleaned up Nick went to tell Lily it was time to eat. He entered her room through the bathroom and found her sound asleep. He noticed she still had her jacket and shoes on. He went to her and removed her shoes and gently removed her jacket. He wanted to get her under the covers but he needed help. He walked out in the hall and ran into Kevin.

"Hey Kevin I need your help with Lily."

"Help with what?"

"Putting her under the covers."

"Ok."

Kevin followed Nick into Lily's room. He picked her up while Nick pulled back the covers. Once he laid her down and covered her up he leaned down and brushed his lips over her forehead.

"Sleep sweet crazy one."

During dinner Denise asked the boys how their day was.

"Interesting." Nick said.

"Awkward." Joe answered.

"Eye opening." Kevin finished.

She snickered quietly and continued eating.

Over the next few days Lily was having fun watching Kevin squirm.

"You should have seen him this morning. He looked so uncomfortable." Lily said.

"You are awful."

"Maybe, but this is way too much fun. Joe loves watching Kevin and Nick. Kevin especially.

"Did you tell Joe what you were doing?" Karlee asked.

"He kinda figured it out. At first I thought he was going to tell the other two but he said to have fun. The best part is he said he wanted to help."

"That is awesome. We better get to homeroom. I hear they are making a huge announcement." Karlee said. They shut their lockers and headed to class. When they passed the boys they both started humming the song that made them squirm. Joe chuckled and winked as they passed.

"I really hate that song." Kevin said. He gathered the rest of his stuff and headed to trig.

"I think she is doing it on purpose." Nick commented.

"She is." Joe told him.

"How do you know? Did she tell you?"

"I figured it out and she confirmed it."

"You didn't tell her that he saw her in her sexy jams did you/"

"And add to the fire? No, I didn't. I will never repeat his story to anyone. It is still awkward for me."

"Good, now I can join in on the fun." Nick said.

"We better get to class before we are late." Joe said and headed in the opposite direction.

"Good morning everyone, this is Principal Wagner, before I tell everyone the big announcement Mrs. Sueng has a couple of announcements of her own."

"As you all should be aware this weekend we have the winter musical Beauty and the Beast opening. The shows are Thursday and Friday night at 7pm and Saturday at 6:30pm with a matinee at 1pm. Tickets are $5 for students with a student ID, and $7 at the door. Hope to see you all there supporting your fellow students.

"Ok thank you Mrs. Sueng. Now for the big announcement. The week before Christmas break there will be a talent show. The grand prize is a possible recording contract with one of the recording studios. You're allowed to participate in two acts. The president of the record company will be judging along with a few others on his staff. If you have any questions there is information in the front office. Have a great day full of learning."

"Hey are we going to participate." Karlee asked as she turned to Lily.

"I don't know, I'll have to see if the guys are. They have a contract too." Just then Lily got a text message from Nick.

_"Are you going to participate in the talent show? We are."_

"I guess we are." She told Karlee.

_"Yes we are. See you at lunch"_ Lily texted back.

When class was over Lily and Karlee had plans to get together that night. They had filled Gia in on the details. They decided to do a dance routine. Lily was working on a song and hopefully would have it finished in time.

Tonight was the dress rehearsal and to everyone's surprise they only went through it once.

"Great job. Now everyone go home and get a good nights sleep and drink lost of fluids." Mrs. Sueng said and dismissed everyone.

"He guys I am going with Karlee. I will be home for dinner. Mama J knows and will come and get me in an hour and a half. See ya." She told them and walked out with Karlee.

"I wonder what they are doing for the show." Joe asked.

"Singing and dancing. Karlee told me earlier." Nick said.

"Help us all of there are poles involved right Kev?" Joe joked.

Nick tried not to laugh but couldn't hold it so he just burst out in loud laughter.

"God help me if there _is _a pole involved." Kevin muttered to himself.

"So what song do you want to dance to?" Karlee asked.

"I thought about 'Apologize' by One Republic. I was picturing flowing dresses, kind of a ballet type thing. Use poles to make it look like we are flying. Lights in the colors of pink and light blue to illuminate the stage." Gia told them.

"That sounds awesome. Do you have any dance steps in mind?" Lily asked.

"Yes I do. Let's get to it."

They spent the next hour going through the steps.

Mama J was right on time.

"Thanks for picking me up."

"No problem. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah we got out dance figured out. We just have to put it to music."

"Sounds good. We are going to stop and get dinner on the way home. You kids are do busy tonight, I thought a quick dinner would be good."

When they got home everyone grabbed their food and went off in their own directions. Lily finished her homework and went to the basement with her music notebook. She wanted to work on her song. She had been working in it for thirty minutes when she got stuck. She noticed Nick on the family room. He would help her. She got up and headed towards him.

"Hey you busy?" She asked him.

"No, what do you need?"

"I am stuck."

"Ok, you don't look stuck."

"Not that kind of stuck goofball."

"Sorry, what did you need?"

"You first have to promise not to tell a soul."

"I promise Lily. Now what did you need help with?"

"A song. I have the music and most of the lyrics but I am stuck. Please help?"

"Ok let me hear what you got."

Lily headed back into the music room with Nick following. She picked up a guitar and started.

_My state of mind has finally got the best of me_

_I need you next to me_

_I'll try to find a way that can get to you_

_Just wanna get to you_

_The world I see is perfect now_

_You're all around_

_With you I can breathe_

_Until your mine_

_I have to find a way _

_To fill this hole inside_

_I can't survive without you _

_Here by my side_

_Until you're mine_

_Not gonna be even close to complete_

_I won't rest until your mine (mine)_

_Alone inside, I can_

_Only hear your voice_

_Ringing through the noise_

_I can't fight my mind_

_Keeps coming back to you_

_Always back to you._

_Wanted something out of reach _

_It's killing me_

_You're all I see, yeah._

_Until your mine_

_I have to find a way _

_To fill this hole inside_

_I can't survive without you _

_Here by my side_

_Until you're mine_

_Not gonna be even close to complete_

_I won't rest until your mine (mine)_

_Just stop wondering_

_If we were meant to be forget about_

_Fate and just hold me_

_I'm ready to begin_

_The waiting has to end_

_Right now today_

_I've gotta find a way_

_Mine!_

_Until your mine_

_I have to find a way _

_To fill this hole inside_

_I can't survive without you _

_Here by my side_

_Until you're mine_

_Not gonna be even close to complete_

_I won't rest until your mine (mine)_

"That is where I get stuck. It needs something else." She told him.

"First off, wow. I had no idea. I didn't even know you played. Where did you learn to play?"

"Thanks and Camp Rock."

"I thought that was a science camp."

"No a music camp. So can you help?" she asked.

"Yeah. I think you should end with the first two lines of the song just slower." He told her.

She sang the final chorus and then added,

_My state of mind has finally got the best of me_

_I need you next to me_

"I like that. Thanks so much." Lily said as she set the guitar down and hugged him.

"Any time. Are you planning on singing that at the talent show?"

"No. I have a different one we are going to do and before you ask no you can't hear it. We are dancing also."

"Please tell me there is a pole involved."

"I will not deny nor confirm if a pole is involved. You will have to wait and see." She laughed.

"You are evil."

"But you love me anyway."

"Yes I do."

"Yes you do what?" Joe asked as he and Kevin came downstairs.

"Love her in spite of her being evil."

"Ok, what are you two up to?" Kevin asked.

"Nothing really, just helping Lily with an English assignment. What about you two?"

"Nothin much. Just thought we could work on the song for the talent show." Joe answered.

"What song are you going to do?" Lily asked.

"Don't know yet. Any suggestions?" Kevin asked.

"I think you should do 'Lovebug'. I mean that is your next single so why not give the fans a sneak peek."

"That's a good idea. Thanks Lils."

"Anytime Joe. Have fun. I am falling asleep so I am going to hit the sack."

"Ok, sleep tight." Nick told her.

"Nighty, night." Joe added.

"Sleep sweet." Kevin said.

"Thanks. You too." She replied and headed up.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 Aftershocks**

The morning went by without a hitch. Lily and Frankie found the perfect costume.

"This is awesome Lily. Do you think this will work?"

"What is a Juliet without her Romeo? Of course it will work."

"Thanks Lily."

"Anytime little man." Lily said as she hugged him.

"Are you two hungry?" Denise asked.

"Yes." Both responded.

They all headed to the food court. After they ate they headed home.

"What are your plans for this afternoon?"

"Karlee and I are going with Gia to her pole dancing class."

"I've heard about those. You'll have to tell me how it goes."

"I will. I better go get changed. Gia is picking me up."

"Where is the class at?" Denise asked.

"The rec center.

"Ok let me know when you leave."

"Will do." Lily said and headed up to change.

The guys just finished recording their last song of the day.

"What should we do this afternoon?" Nick asked.

"I have no idea. I am open." Kevin said.

"What about hitting the gym or the basketball court?" Joe suggested.

"Let's go to the gym." Nick said.

"Ok let's go." Kevin said and they headed out to his car.

"You guys are going to love this class." Gia told Lily and Karlee.

"You promise that it is all females. We don't have to worry about guys?"

"Nope this is guy safe. They have mirrors where we can see people out in the gym working out but they can't see us." Gia reassured them.

"Ok everyone welcome to beginners' pole-dancing. Everyone choose a pole and let's get started." The instructor said.

After 30 minutes the routine had been taught and they were going to run through it one last time.

"Ok so all of you that are new to my class this final run through will be viewed by those working out in the gym."

"What? Oh heck no!" Lily protested.

"Chill, I doubt we know anyone in the gym. Plus the guys said that they were going to the recording studio so just have fun. Do the sexy dance and ignore the people." Gia told her.

"Fine. I will just put this on my list of things that I did out of my comfort zone."

"That's my girl."

"Can I have your attention please, for your viewing pleasure, my beginning pole-dancing class will perform to Britney Spears' Womanizer." Their instructor said and flipped a switch that opened the wall between the classroom and the gym.

They started with their backs to their audience. The music started and they started. When they finally turned around Lily, Gia and Karlee came face to face with the shocked faces of Kevin, Nick and Joe. Lily faltered but recovered and continued. She decided to make the best of it. She danced seductively and threw come hither glances at each of the guys. When the dance was done she went and ruffled each ones hair, gathered her stuff and followed Gia and Karlee to the locker room.

"Did she just..."

"Was that..."

"Um..." each of them stuttered.

"That was awkward." Nick finally got out.

"No kidding. Who knew she had that in her." Joe said.

"She is surprising us every time we turn around lately." Kevin said.

"Yeah but dancing like that, that is way out there." Joe said.

She apparently is trying new things. We just have to let her. We have done the same thing before." Kevin said.

"I never danced around a pole Kevin." Nick said.

"I didn't say the exact thing, things that are out there." Kevin said.

"We have done things out of our comfort zone." Joe added.

"Comfort zone or not I couldn't take my eyes off her. It makes last night more difficult to forget."

"Well at least this time you didn't pitch a tent." Joe joked.

"Yeah, that would have been not only awkward but embarrassing." Kevin said.

In the locker room the girls were changing and laughing at what just happened.

"That was so freaking scary but so much fun." Lily said.

"No kidding I had no idea she was going to open the wall. That has never happened before." Gia said.

"I thought you were going to throw up when we came face to face with them." Karlee said to Lily.

"I thought so too but then I figured I would try to make them as uncomfortable as I was."

"I think you succeeded." Gia said.

"Let's get changed. I don't know about you two but I didn't get much sleep last night and I am exhausted." She continued.

They all laughed and hurried and changed.

Lily beat the guy's home and found mama J in the living room reading.

"I'm home."

"How was your class?"

"It was so much fun." She went on to tell her about the wall opening and facing the guys and what she did at the end.

"Oh my, that sounds exhausting."

"It was but it was the best time I have ever had exercising. I am wiped. You don't have to wake me for dinner if I am not up. I will find something later if I get hungry."

"Ok sweetie. Sleep well." Mama J said.

Lily went up to her room and just fell onto her bed. She didn't even take off her shoes.

An hour later the boys walked in the door.

"We're home." Kevin said.

"I can smell you. Go and shower before dinner."

"Ok." They each said and headed upstairs.

When they were all cleaned up Nick went to tell Lily it was time to eat. He entered her room through the bathroom and found her sound asleep. He noticed she still had her jacket and shoes on. He went to her and removed her shoes and gently removed her jacket. He wanted to get her under the covers but he needed help. He walked out in the hall and ran into Kevin.

"Hey Kevin I need your help with Lily."

"Help with what?"

"Putting her under the covers."

"Ok."

Kevin followed Nick into Lily's room. He picked her up while Nick pulled back the covers. Once he laid her down and covered her up he leaned down and brushed his lips over her forehead.

"Sleep sweet crazy one."

During dinner Denise asked the boys how their day was.

"Interesting." Nick said.

"Awkward." Joe answered.

"Eye opening." Kevin finished.

She snickered quietly and continued eating.

Over the next few days Lily was having fun watching Kevin squirm.

"You should have seen him this morning. He looked so uncomfortable." Lily said.

"You are awful."

"Maybe, but this is way too much fun. Joe loves watching Kevin and Nick. Kevin especially.

"Did you tell Joe what you were doing?" Karlee asked.

"He kinda figured it out. At first I thought he was going to tell the other two but he said to have fun. The best part is he said he wanted to help."

"That is awesome. We better get to homeroom. I hear they are making a huge announcement." Karlee said. They shut their lockers and headed to class. When they passed the boys they both started humming the song that made them squirm. Joe chuckled and winked as they passed.

"I really hate that song." Kevin said. He gathered the rest of his stuff and headed to trig.

"I think she is doing it on purpose." Nick commented.

"She is." Joe told him.

"How do you know? Did she tell you?"

"I figured it out and she confirmed it."

"You didn't tell her that he saw her in her sexy jams did you/"

"And add to the fire? No, I didn't. I will never repeat his story to anyone. It is still awkward for me."

"Good, now I can join in on the fun." Nick said.

"We better get to class before we are late." Joe said and headed in the opposite direction.

"Good morning everyone, this is Principal Wagner, before I tell everyone the big announcement Mrs. Sueng has a couple of announcements of her own."

"As you all should be aware this weekend we have the winter musical Beauty and the Beast opening. The shows are Thursday and Friday night at 7pm and Saturday at 6:30pm with a matinee at 1pm. Tickets are $5 for students with a student ID, and $7 at the door. Hope to see you all there supporting your fellow students.

"Ok thank you Mrs. Sueng. Now for the big announcement. The week before Christmas break there will be a talent show. The grand prize is a possible recording contract with one of the recording studios. You're allowed to participate in two acts. The president of the record company will be judging along with a few others on his staff. If you have any questions there is information in the front office. Have a great day full of learning."

"Hey are we going to participate." Karlee asked as she turned to Lily.

"I don't know, I'll have to see if the guys are. They have a contract too." Just then Lily got a text message from Nick.

_"Are you going to participate in the talent show? We are."_

"I guess we are." She told Karlee.

_"Yes we are. See you at lunch"_ Lily texted back.

When class was over Lily and Karlee had plans to get together that night. They had filled Gia in on the details. They decided to do a dance routine. Lily was working on a song and hopefully would have it finished in time.

Tonight was the dress rehearsal and to everyone's surprise they only went through it once.

"Great job. Now everyone go home and get a good nights sleep and drink lost of fluids." Mrs. Sueng said and dismissed everyone.

"He guys I am going with Karlee. I will be home for dinner. Mama J knows and will come and get me in an hour and a half. See ya." She told them and walked out with Karlee.

"I wonder what they are doing for the show." Joe asked.

"Singing and dancing. Karlee told me earlier." Nick said.

"Help us all of there are poles involved right Kev?" Joe joked.

Nick tried not to laugh but couldn't hold it so he just burst out in loud laughter.

"God help me if there _is _a pole involved." Kevin muttered to himself.

"So what song do you want to dance to?" Karlee asked.

"I thought about 'Apologize' by One Republic. I was picturing flowing dresses, kind of a ballet type thing. Use poles to make it look like we are flying. Lights in the colors of pink and light blue to illuminate the stage." Gia told them.

"That sounds awesome. Do you have any dance steps in mind?" Lily asked.

"Yes I do. Let's get to it."

They spent the next hour going through the steps.

Mama J was right on time.

"Thanks for picking me up."

"No problem. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah we got out dance figured out. We just have to put it to music."

"Sounds good. We are going to stop and get dinner on the way home. You kids are do busy tonight, I thought a quick dinner would be good."

When they got home everyone grabbed their food and went off in their own directions. Lily finished her homework and went to the basement with her music notebook. She wanted to work on her song. She had been working in it for thirty minutes when she got stuck. She noticed Nick on the family room. He would help her. She got up and headed towards him.

"Hey you busy?" She asked him.

"No, what do you need?"

"I am stuck."

"Ok, you don't look stuck."

"Not that kind of stuck goofball."

"Sorry, what did you need?"

"You first have to promise not to tell a soul."

"I promise Lily. Now what did you need help with?"

"A song. I have the music and most of the lyrics but I am stuck. Please help?"

"Ok let me hear what you got."

Lily headed back into the music room with Nick following. She picked up a guitar and started.

_My state of mind has finally got the best of me_

_I need you next to me_

_I'll try to find a way that can get to you_

_Just wanna get to you_

_The world I see is perfect now_

_You're all around_

_With you I can breathe_

_Until your mine_

_I have to find a way _

_To fill this hole inside_

_I can't survive without you _

_Here by my side_

_Until you're mine_

_Not gonna be even close to complete_

_I won't rest until your mine (mine)_

_Alone inside, I can_

_Only hear your voice_

_Ringing through the noise_

_I can't fight my mind_

_Keeps coming back to you_

_Always back to you._

_Wanted something out of reach _

_It's killing me_

_You're all I see, yeah._

_Until your mine_

_I have to find a way _

_To fill this hole inside_

_I can't survive without you _

_Here by my side_

_Until you're mine_

_Not gonna be even close to complete_

_I won't rest until your mine (mine)_

_Just stop wondering_

_If we were meant to be forget about_

_Fate and just hold me_

_I'm ready to begin_

_The waiting has to end_

_Right now today_

_I've gotta find a way_

_Mine!_

_Until your mine_

_I have to find a way _

_To fill this hole inside_

_I can't survive without you _

_Here by my side_

_Until you're mine_

_Not gonna be even close to complete_

_I won't rest until your mine (mine)_

"That is where I get stuck. It needs something else." She told him.

"First off, wow. I had no idea. I didn't even know you played. Where did you learn to play?"

"Thanks and Camp Rock."

"I thought that was a science camp."

"No a music camp. So can you help?" she asked.

"Yeah. I think you should end with the first two lines of the song just slower." He told her.

She sang the final chorus and then added,

_My state of mind has finally got the best of me_

_I need you next to me_

"I like that. Thanks so much." Lily said as she set the guitar down and hugged him.

"Any time. Are you planning on singing that at the talent show?"

"No. I have a different one we are going to do and before you ask no you can't hear it. We are dancing also."

"Please tell me there is a pole involved."

"I will not deny nor confirm if a pole is involved. You will have to wait and see." She laughed.

"You are evil."

"But you love me anyway."

"Yes I do."

"Yes you do what?" Joe asked as he and Kevin came downstairs.

"Love her in spite of her being evil."

"Ok, what are you two up to?" Kevin asked.

"Nothing really, just helping Lily with an English assignment. What about you two?"

"Nothin much. Just thought we could work on the song for the talent show." Joe answered.

"What song are you going to do?" Lily asked.

"Don't know yet. Any suggestions?" Kevin asked.

"I think you should do 'Lovebug'. I mean that is your next single so why not give the fans a sneak peek."

"That's a good idea. Thanks Lils."

"Anytime Joe. Have fun. I am falling asleep so I am going to hit the sack."

"Ok, sleep tight." Nick told her.

"Nighty, night." Joe added.

"Sleep sweet." Kevin said.

"Thanks. You too." She replied and headed up.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Heart of the Beast**

The next day was crazy. Lily and the guys ere home long enough to shower, eat a snack and grab their stuff before they had to be back to school.

"Ok everyone gather around. Since we don't have enough dressing rooms I want you to respect each other. Boys no staring at the girls and girls vice versa. Now let's get going we have a lot of things to do before the curtain opens." Mrs. Sueng said as she started with the finishing touches.

Lily grabbed her stuff and went in search of a mirror she could use to get ready. Nick, Kevin and Joe followed her and snagged the mirrors around her. They watched her do her make-up and hair after they had theirs done by the make-up help.

"Guys can you block me while I change?" She asked. They formed a U around her and were facing away from her, all but Joe.

"Very funny Joseph, turn around please." She laughed and twirled her finger around in circles.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." He said.

Both Nick and Kevin smacked him while they chuckled.

They were all warming up when Lily finished.

"Thanks guys. I am going to go see how Karlee is doing." She said as she walked away.

"Hey Karlee, you ready?"

"As ready as I can. What about you? Nervous? Anxious?" she answered while bouncing.

"How many?"

"Four."

"Girl I am gutting you off." Lily laughed.

"Too late, I don't have anymore with me."

Karlee loved Red Bull. Two was enough four was insane.

"Curtain everyone. Get into your opening places." Mrs. Sueng said.

Lily was about to go to her spot when Nick, Joe and Kevin stopped her.

"Break a leg." Nick said before they all pulled her into a group hug.

"You too." She said.

The first act went well. Nothing too big happened.

"Great first half everyone, now let's bring it home." Mrs. Sueng said.

Everything was going great. When it came time for the ending kiss Lily and Nick made it as believable as they could. When the curtain came down they were still kissing. They didn't break apart until they heard the roar of applause.

"Whoa."

"Sorry Nick. I got a little carried away. Lost in the moment.

"It's ok Lily, I understand. We'll have to be careful next time."

"Deal."

"Awkward." Joe said as he and Kevin came up next to them.

"Curtain call."

Friday night and Saturday's matinee went well. The kiss was toned down. Especially for the matinee since there would be more young children in the audience.

Between shows Lily got a delivery of beautiful daisies.

_"Dear Lily,_

_Your Father and I are so sorry we couldn't be there for you first' breakout'_

_performance. We are so proud of you. Can't wait to see the video. We love you _

_ and think about you daily._

_Love,_

_ Mom and Dad_

When she was finished she put the not back in the envelope and wiped her tears.

"Who sent the flowers?" Kevin asked as he walked up to her.

"My parents." She faced him with tears still in her eyes.

"Hey why the tears?"

"I miss them so much; I wish I could see them." She said then started sobbing. Kevin gathered her into his embrace. She fit perfectly.

"It's ok. You will see them soon." He said.

Just then Nick and Joe walked up.

"What's wrong?" Nick mouthed.

"She misses her parents." Kevin answered.

"Oh."

"Here take over, I need to do something."

Kevin said then shifted her into Nick's arms.

Kevin went in search of Big Rob. When he found him he asked where his parents were.

"Your mom is out in the lobby waiting for your dad.

"Thanks." He said and went and found her.

"Hey sweetie, shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"I just have to change clothes."

"Ok. What did you need?"

"I want to send Lily to Paris for Thanksgiving. She got some flowers from her parents and she was crying and she said that she misses them so much. I want to do this for her."

"That is so sweet. I will have big Rob get with Steve and she can use the jet. Maybe we could all go." Denise suggested.

"Can it just be her that goes? I think she needs this time with her family."

"Ok, have I mentioned lately how proud of you I am?"

"Thanks mom. I better get back. Enjoy the show." He hugged her and headed backstage and got changed.

After the show everyone went out to the lobby and found their families.

"You all did amazing. Lily you were beautiful." Papa J told them.

"Thanks." They all replied.

"Lily, these are for you." Frankie said as he handed her a bouquet of dandelions that he had hand picked himself.

"They are beautiful. How did you know these are my favorite?"

"I just do." Lily gave him a hug and had a few tears.

"You did a wonderful job Lily. The best Belle ever, these are of course for you." Mama J handed her 4 pink roses and a card.

Lily thanks her and opened the card.

"A round trip ticket to Paris?" Lily asked quizzically and gave her a hug.

"How did you..."

"Kevin." She whispered.

Lily turned around and faced Kevin.

"You did this?"

"It broke my heart seeing you cry. Missing your family, I had to do something."

"Thanks you so much Kevin." She said and then wrapped her arms around him in the tightest hug ever.

"Ok kids, don't stay out too late. Be safe." Their parents said. They took all the flowers and card with them so they were safe.

"We will." They all said and went to put on their street clothes. They were going to the cast party at one of the cast members' houses. There would be parental supervision just in case things got out of hand.

"Hey Lily, come ride with me." Karlee said across the dressing room.

"Ok, let me changes real quick." She replied. The guys surrounded her again.

"Um, I need someone to unzip me."

Since Nick and Joe weren't paying attention that left Kevin.

"Here turn around." He told her.

She did as he asked. The instant he touched her she tensed up but then just as fast relaxed but her heart started beating a mile a minute. His fingers brushed her bare skin like feathers. Her skin was baby soft and this did not go unnoticed by Kevin. He felt her shiver as he pulled the zipper down and his fingers closely following. Before he was done he lingered just for a moment.

"There you go." He whispered.

"Thanks." She said as she faced them. Their eyes met and locked just for a breath. They both turned a shade of pink. Kevin quickly broke the contact and spun around.

Lily pulled the dress from her arms and stepped out and handed it to Joe who worked on putting it on the hanger. Next were the petticoats and bloomers that were handed to Nick. Joe and Nick got good at taking care of what was handed them, due to doing it three times before. When Lily went to grab her shirt she had to tug a little. When it came loose something came out with it. In Kevin's waiting hands was her silk and lace, blood red bra.

"Oh crap." He muttered. "Please tell me you have something covering you?" he whispered. At that time Nick and Joe stopped what they were doing and saw what Kevin had in his hands. They both chuckled. Lily was quiet. She only packed that bra because it was the last one she had clean. Kevin was so tense you could have knocked him over with a feather.

"She's good Kev." Joe said as he snuck a peek and saw she had on a strapless bra that fastened above the waist.

Kevin handed it to her and she snatched it out of his giving hands and changed in record time.

"See you at the party." As she grabbed her stuff from Nick and Joe and practically ran from the room.

"Awkward." Joe said.

"Shut up." Kevin replied.

Everyone got home before Lily did. When the guys were getting ready to leave Nick asked Lily if she was ready to go.

"I think I am going to stay for a little longer. I need this."

"Ok, you have a ride home right?"

"Yes I do. I'll see you later." She said and gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Be safe." He said and left.

Sunday was quiet when Lily crawled out of bed. She walked into the bathroom and saw a note.

_Lils,_

_Mom said you got home pretty late and didn't want to wake you up. Frankie said he needs to talk to you ASAP. See you after church._

_Love,_

_N_

Lily set the note aside and turned on the CD player. She had a mix of songs on it. She jumped in the shower and enjoyed not having to hurry. She reveled in the hot water trickling down her skin. When she was all washed and relaxed she turned the water off, grabbed a towel and dried off. She brushed her teeth combed her hair and walked into her room to change. She chose a green tank top and black shorts. She didn't plan on doing anything today so she went for something comfortable. She also chose not to put on any make-up. She went to her backpack and pulled out her laptop and was writing an e-mail to her parents.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 Giving and Taking**

"Call us when you land. I don't care what time it is, call." Mama J said.

"Ok I will. Thanks again." Lily replied.

"See you in a week Lily." Frankie said.

"Ok little man. Remember what I said about Emily?"

"Yes, treat her like the princess she is." He answered.

"Right." Just then Steve said he was ready.

"Well I guess this is it. Tell the guys to behave. See you on Saturday." She said as she gave her last hugs. She grabbed her bags and followed Steve onto the plane. Since she knew this was going to be a long flight she brought stuff to do. Half way through the flight she pulled out her guitar Nick let her borrow and her music notebook. Jeff had asked if she and the girls could record a song for going green. She figured she could work on that. She was able to finish it an hour before she was set to land. She pulled out her computer so she could record it so she can send it to Karlee and Gia. Once she had everything set up she started.

Oh, can you take care of her  
Oh, maybe you can spare her  
Several movements of your consideration  
Leading up to the final destination  
Oh, the earth is calling out  
I wanna learn what its all about  
But everything I reads  
Global Warming, Going Green  
I don't know what all this means  
But it seems to be saying

Wake up America!  
We're all in this together  
It's our home, so lets take care of it  
You know that you want to  
You know that you got to  
Wake up America!  
Tomorrow becomes a new day  
And everything you do matters  
Yeah, everything you do matters in some way

Stand up, I'll try if you will  
Wake up, It's not a fire drill  
All she needs is a little attention  
Can you give her a little attention??  
Oh, it's easy to look away  
But it gets harder day-by-day  
Cause everything I reads  
Global Warming, Going Green  
I don't know what all this mean  
But it seems to be saying

Wake up America!  
We're all in this together  
It's our home, so lets take care of it  
You know that you want to  
You know that you got to  
Wake up America!  
Tomorrow becomes a new day  
And everything you do matters  
Yeah, everything you do matters in some way

I know that you don't want to hear this  
Especially coming from someone so young  
But in the backseat they want to hear it  
So come on...  
Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up!

Wake up America!  
We're all in this together  
It's our home, so lets take care of it  
You know that you want to  
You know that you got to  
Wake up America!  
Tomorrow becomes a new day  
And everything you do matters  
Yeah, everything you do matters in some way

After she finished she transferred it to the program that would let her add all the other instruments. When she was satisfied with it she saved it.

"Excuse me Miss Lily we will be landing in 15 minutes if you want to wrap up."

"Ok, thanks."

"By the way that is a wonderful song. You are very talented."

"Thank you Sonja." Lily said. She put everything back in its case and settled in for landing.

When she landed she called Denise as promised. She had to leave a message. When she saw her parents at the gate she took off into a run. When she got to them she set her bags down and wrapped her arms around them.

"Welcome to Paris button. How was your flight?" her dad asked.

"It was good. I got a song done. The label asked if we could do a song about going green. When we get to the house I am going to e-mail it to Jeff and the girls."

"Well let's get you to the car and get you home so you can rest a bit before dinner."

"What about my bags?"

"Jean-Pierre is getting them." Her mom told her.

"Oh, ok." She said and her dad put her arm around her shoulder and they walked out of the airport. Her parents place was about and hour from the airport. She ended up falling asleep. When they got there her father had Jean-Pierre carry her to her room because of his bad back. Jean-Pierre was a young man in his early twenties. He had dirty blonde hair with the most unusual aquamarine eyes. At first sight they look blue but if you look closer you see the hint of green. Looking at his eyes was like looking out into the tropical waters. He was about 6'4", and had the body of a god.

When Lily woke up she forgot where she was, but then she quickly remembered. She got up and looked around. Her bed was a canopy, the curtains were red velvet. When she stood up her feet sunk into a rug that was so soft she squished her toes in it a few times. She walked into her bathroom to freshen up then went in search of her parents. She couldn't find them anywhere.

"If you are looking for your parents they won't be back until dinner." Lily screamed and whipped around to face the voice.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Lily asked.

"My name is Jean-Pierre as for why I am here I am your parents assistant. What would like for breakfast?" he asked.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Since you got in yesterday afternoon."

"Holy crap."

"So breakfast?"

"Anything is good. I am going to take a shower. I will be 20 minutes."

"I will have it waiting."

"Ok, thanks."

Lily grabbed her toiletries and headed for the shower.

Over the next two days Lily spent most of her time with Jean-Pierre. They had fun together. He showed her around Paris, taught her how to cook some of his favorite dished. She even found herself telling him about Kevin.

"Kevin sounds like a great guy, but he is an idiot. He doesn't even see what is right in front of him. You are one beautiful young woman and he would be lucky to have you by his side. I will let you in on a secret that will probably make me lose my guy card, but guys need not just action, they need to be told flat out."

"Ok one, how do you know about guys cards and second, what should I do?"

"I spent every summer growing up in Maine. I have family there. As for what to do about Kevin, you just need to stop playing the games that you have been playing and just tell him how you feel. If he doesn't feel the same then you need to move on. Trust me pining isn't healthy."

"I just don't know if I can handle rejection from him."

"The choice is yours Lily. You can tell him how you feel and deal with the consequences or not tell him and move on."

"I guess you're right. I just don't know how to tell him."

"You can just flat out tell him or you can show him."

"What do you mean show him? I am not a child who would draw a picture of us with a big heart over my head."

"No silly girl, you just walk up to him and lay one on him."

"Great, I am screwed." She said sadly.

"And why do you say that?"

"Because I have kissed one guy, and he doesn't have anymore experiences then I do."

"I see. Then I guess we better get started."

"I am not just going to start kissing strangers JP. That is not who I am."

"Can you trust me?" he asked.

"That depends."

"I am personally going to help you."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"Then I guess today is your lucky day cause I offered."

"Ok if you think it will help. What should I do first?"

"Well first e need to see what kind of power you are packing. So lay it on me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok here it goes."

Lily leaned towards Jean-Pierre and just before their lips touched she closed her eyes. She let instincts take over. She remembered what Nick did when he wanted her to open her mouth. She ran her tongue along his lips and he opened. After that the kiss turned heated. Both were moaning and fighting for control. Lily pushed her hands under his shirt while he did the same. Lily crawled onto his lap and wrapped her legs around him. When she wiggled just a bit Jean-Pierre broke the kiss and swiftly lifted her off his lap and placed her on the seat she vacated moments before.

"What, did I do something wrong?" Lily asked.

"No, Cherie. If he rejects you because of your kisses then he is a damn fool. If I was straight I would give him a run for his money for your love and affection."

At this Lily blushed.

"Thanks." She said.

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes before Lily spoke.

"So do you have a boyfriend?"

Jean-Pierre let out a hearty laugh.

"Yes I do and you will meet him tomorrow at dinner."

"Cool." She said and walked out.

"So I hear you almost turned Jean-Pierre against his team?" Luc said to Lily.

"I tried but he is too strong. So you have nothing to worry about." Lily replied.

"That is good. So have you had a good time here in Paris?"

"I have. I will be sad to leave but I have things I have to get back to."

"That's right besides the guy you just got signed with a record deal. How is that going?"

"It is going great. We are having so much fun."

"When is it being released?" Luc asked.

"February 14th."

"Nice be sure to send us copies."

"I will."

They spent the rest of dinner talking about music, fashion, guys.

Lily couldn't sleep that night because she knew she was going home. Plus she was going to tell Kevin how she felt. She was sad that she didn't get to spend more time with her parents but she understood that they had to work. They had to prove that they could do the job.

Her flight was leaving at 4am and it was 1am now so she decided to just stay up. She would sleep on the flight home. The good thing about flying on a private plane is that there are beds.

"Now let us know how things go with Kevin."

"I will JP."

"And remember if he doesn't return your feelings then you will live."

"Thanks, I will miss you both tremendously. Luc take care of him or I will come back and steal him."

"I will. Have a safe flight."

She gave them each a big hug and promised to call.

Once she was in the air she settled in and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She was awoken 20 minutes before landing and she was able to take a quick shower and put make-up on. She put on one of the dresses Luc bought for her. It was deep plum with spaghetti straps that fell just above her knees. She had matching strapy sandals to complete the outfit. She was dressed to wow.

When she walked into the terminal she first saw Joe. He was jumping up and down like a crazy person. She then saw Nick. He noticed her first.

"LILY!" he yelled and started running towards her.

"NICK!" she yelled back and ran towards him.

By the time they met in the middle they were both laughing. Nick picked her up and spun her around. He planted a kiss right smack on her lips as he set her down.

"I have always wanted to do that." He said.

"Then I am glad I could help you. I have missed you so much."

"I bet I missed you more." Nick replied.

By now everyone else had caught up with them.

"Lils, you are back. I missed you."

"Missed you too Joe."

"Welcome home sweetie. Did you enjoy your visit?" Denise asked.

"Thanks and yes I did. I have thousands of pictures. I just need to download the rest of them." Lily told her.

"Hey Frankie, how're things?"

"Great, Emily lets me hold her hand now."

"Congratulations. Where's Papa J and Kevin?" she asked.

"Dads getting your bags with Big Rob and Kevin had something he had to do but he will be home when we get there." Nick said.

"OK, well let's get home. I have a lot of unpacking to do." She said.

Both Nick and Joe took the bags she had with her. That left her free to hold Frankie's hand.

One the way home she told them all about the boutiques and other little shops.

"Home sweet home, boys please take her luggage up to her room." Papa J asked.

"Sure thing dad, it sure is good to have you back home." Nick said.

Nick, Joe and Frankie took her bags and went inside.

"Lily?"

"Yeah mama J?"

"I wanted to tell you how beautiful you look. I am pretty sure the boys didn't notice. I love the hair cut and the dress."

"Thanks, I changed a little while I was there. I learned a lot bout fashion from my parents' assistant and boyfriend."

Lily's hair that once fell down her back now brushed her shoulder blades and framed her face. Her make-up was little more polished.

"Dinner will be on the table in ten minutes." Denise said.

"Ok, I will just freshen up." Lily told here and went upstairs. Five minutes later she came back down and was helping put the dishes on the table. When they sat down Kevin came walking hand in hand with a beautiful girl.

"Sorry we're late. Traffic was crazy." He said.

"Lily you're home. This is Avery."

"Hello, nice to meet you." Lily said.

"You too." Avery responded.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Denise asked.

"If it isn't any trouble."

"Not at all dear."

"Then thank you for the invitation."

"I'll get another place setting." Lily said and headed into the kitchen.

"I'll help you." Nick said and followed her.

Once she knew the door was shut she turned towards Nick.

"When?"

"Shortly after you left, he met her at Starbucks. They have been inseparable since."

"Oh."

"I'm so sorry."

"No it's fine. I'm fine. We better get back." She said and grabbed the plate and cup while Nick had the silverware and place met.

Avery was sitting between Kevin and Frankie and Lily was between Nick and Joe. After grace was said they dug in. At one point Lily saw that Kevin had kissed Avery.

"Please excuse me." Lily said abruptly and set her napkin on the table and went upstairs. Everyone looked at each other.

"I'll go." Kevin said.

"No, I will." Nick said and got up and left the room before Kevin could respond.

"Lily may I come in?" Nick asked when he got to her door.

"I guess."

"I am so sorry."

"Please stop saying that. You did nothing wrong. I just have to realize that we are never going to be, I am done trying. I can do better. I can find someone who will love me for me. I don't have the strength for this. I have tried to get his attention for the last time."

"Good for you, just know I am here."

"Thanks, I think I am going to go to bed."

"Ok call if you need anything."

"Good night." Lily said. Nick gave her a hug and left the room. She went into the bathroom and took a shower. She had no idea when she started crying. She couldn't stop. She was still crying when she got out of the shower. She decided to box up everything that reminded her of Kevin. Around 2am she fell asleep but was still crying. Nick could hear her and he hated it. He had had enough. It was time for Kevin to know when he had just lost. No time like the present. He didn't care what time it was. He got out of bed and walked into the halway.

"Nick what are you doing up?" Joe asked as he came out of the bathroom.

"I am going to talk to Kevin."

"About?"

"Lily, he needs to know."

"Just be careful."

"I am done being careful Joe. He hurt her for the last time."

"Ok then. You can tell me about it later."

"Ok." Nick said and went into Kevin's room. He turned on the light and went to the bed.

"Wake up Kevin."

"What's wrong Nick?"

"You're an ass you know that?"

"Excuse me?"

"You just lost the best thing that could ever happen to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Lily."

"What about her?" By now he was sitting up and fully awake.

"She was in love with you. The guy she was crushing on, the guy she was trying to make jealous was you."

"Lily was in love with me?"

"Yes and you blew it. She is done trying to get you to notice her as something other then the girl next door."

"I didn't know."

"Of course not, you lost your chance. Just do her a favor and leave her alone. Let her move on. Please Kevin, she has been crying since she left the dinner table. Give her space."

"Ok, I am really sorry." Kevin said to him as he headed for the door but turned around.

"Oh and Kevin, please be sensitive to her feeling when Avery is around. We all have seen a pissed off Lily and I don't want to ever again." Nick said and left the room.

"Crap." Was all Kevin said. He got up and went to the bathroom. As he walked passed Lily's room he could hear her crying. He had been the cause of her crying. He felt like scum. He should have seen it. He remembered the talk at her house, the kiss at rehearsal and the flirting.

"I am an idiot." He whispered.

"You can say that again."

"Joe what are you doing up?

"Can't sleep, did Nick talk to you?"

"Yeah, do you feel the same way?"

"I do, Kevin how could you have not seen it? Even I figured it out before you. You blew it big brother."

"I know."

"Good night. See you in the morning." Joe said and walked into his room. Kevin went to the bathroom and then back to bed.

Breakfast that morning was quiet. No one wanted to address the elephant that was in the room. Nick told Lily about his talk with Kevin. He expected her to explode but all she said was, "He needed to know what he lost." Nick was relieved.

"Lily?"

"Yes Frankie."

"Why were you crying last night?"

"Because someone broke my heart."

"Was it a guy?"

"Yes, but he never saw what was right in front of him."

"Then he is an idiot. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Frankie, I will find someone better. I am done trying to make him see what has been in front of him all along." Lily said the last part while looking directly into Kevin's eyes. She got up to leave.

"Lily..." Kevin said as he grabbed her elbow.

"I'm done." Was all she said and pulled away from him. She took her dishes to the sing and headed out of the room.

"You're stupid Kevin." Frankie said once he thought she was out of range then he left also.

"Is there anyone in this family who didn't know her feelings for me?" Kevin asked the room.

"I didn't know for sure but I had my suspicions." His dad said.

"Great, I already know what my brothers think, what about you two?" he asked his parents.

"Your mother and I just think you should give Lily the space she needs to heal."

"Sweetie getting over your first love is the hardest thing, especially for a girl. Don't get upset if she gives you the cold shoulder for a while. When she is ready she will come to you." His mom told him.

"I guess I really have no choice do I?"

"Not really."

"I am going to get dressed and go clear my head."

"Ok, just take your phone."

"I will." He said and went to change.

Over the next two weeks Lily focused on her music and the talent show.

"He Nick I need a favor."

"Anything."

"We need help with the talent show."

"What kind of help?"

"Would you maybe play the drums and the other play guitar?"

"I'll ask them. Are you doing the song you had me help with?"

"Thanks and no. It is a different one."

"Ok, let me call them real quick."

"I'll go get your music. Be right back." She said and walked through the bathroom to her room. She grabbed the music and headed back to Nick's room.

"They said they would help. We are meeting them at the studio in 30 minutes."

"Ok, here you go. Let me call Karlee and Gia and tell them."

"Sounds good."

While she did that he went to ask if his mom would take them.

"Are you ready now because I have to go and pick Frankie up at Emily's in 45 minutes.

"Sure let me get Lily."

Lily was finishing up when he got back.

"They'll be there."

"Good we need to go now. Mom's taking us."

"Ok."

When they go to the studio everyone was there. They spend the next two hours rehearsing.

"Wow Lily, you guys are really good. You guys are sure to win the record deal." Nick said.

Lily looked at the girls and the both nodded. She pulled him into the booth and shut the door.

"Yeah about that, we kinda already have a record deal."

"What? When? How?"

"Beginning of the school year, your dad had heard me and recorded it and took it to Jeff. He had me come in and sing for him and he signed me. It just sort of went from there."

"Wow, Joe and Kevin are going to flip."

"You can't tell them, at least not yet."

"Ok, well congratulations." He said and pulled her into a tight hug.

The week before the talent show Lily turned anti-social. She would come home from school and go to her room. She would come down for dinner and then she would go right back to her room. One afternoon it was just her and Kevin because Joe was with Abby and Nick and Frankie had dentist appointments. She went straight to her room and she put in her Backstreet Boys CD. She set it on 'Inconsolable'." After about the 12th time it had repeated Kevin had had enough.

"Seriously Lily play another song!" Kevin yelled as he walked into her room without knocking.

"Get out and No." She said without looking up.

"Look I am sorry ok. It's just a stupid school girl crush. Move on. I'm sorry you're jealous of Avery, but I really like her. Why don't you look for someone your age?" He said.

"I said get out." Lily spoke just barely over a whisper. Once she knew he was gone she broke down. She was tired of crying over him. She decided to put her emotions to better use. She wrote Nick a quick note telling him where she was, with one specific instruction, tell Kevin nothing. She put it on his bed and left. Se quietly went downstairs and out the door. She walked across the lawn and into her house.

"We're home." Denise said.

"I'm going to go see what Lily is up to."

"Ok." Denise said. Nick started up the stairs when she stopped him.

"Nick how is she really?"

"She is starting to scare me. She only comes out of her room to go to school, eat and to the studio. Kevin really messed her up. He is rubbing Avery in her face. He probably doesn't realize it but it is happening. She is trying to move on day by day but she is struggling. I hate it."

"I hate it too. I just hope they can get passed this."

"Me too, I'm gonna check on her." He said and went upstairs.

He walked to her room but she wasn't in there. He walked to Kevin's room.

"Where's Lily?"

"In her room."

"No she's not." Nick told him.

"Dammit not again."

"What do you mean, not again? What did you do?"

"I kinda said some stuff."

"Seriously Kevin, when are you going to learn? She can't just shut off her feelings for you. She may say she is over you but she clearly isn't."

"How can I fix this?"

"Stay away from her. I need to find her." Nick said and went to his room. When he sat on his bed he noticed the note. He read it and went downstairs.

"Mom I'm going to Lily's."

"Why?" she asked. He handed her the note and walked out.

When he got three he let himself in.

"Lily its Nick where are you?" he called out. He heard a pounding noise.

"In the spare room." As he walked down the hall the pounding got louder and louder and he found her beating the crap out of a boxing bag. When he got closer he saw there was a picture of Kevin on it.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a smirk.

"Since I can't hit him I am doing the next best thing."

"I guess that works. So wanna talk about it?"

"He got pissed because I played the same song over and over again. He then told me it was a stupid crush and to get over it. He said I was jealous of Avery and to find someone my age." She said with each punch.

"He deserves to have the crap beat out of him." Nick said.

"I know but no matter how hard I try to get over him I still love him. I want him Nick. I never had a chance."

"I don't know what to say. How about we do something to forget all about him for a while?"

"Like what?"

"Caroling, you, me, Joe and Frankie."

"Ok, let's go."

Nick sent a text to Joe to grab Frankie and come next door.

"Where are you two off to?" Mama J asked.

Frankie looked at Kevin and then back at his mom.

"A cheer up Lily mission."

"Ok just be home by dinner."

"We will." Joe said and they headed out.

"This sucks." Kevin said.

"I know honey, She'll come around. She is hurting. The thing about us females is that one minute we are fine and the next an emotional mess. Once you remember that it might be easier. Put yourself in her shoes. She doesn't have childish crushes. She is a beautiful young woman who put her heart out to only have it crushed by someone she loves."

"What should I do?"

"Let her come to you. I know you might think she never will right now, but she will. She is healing."

"How can I help her heal?"

"I know this won't sound fair but don't bring Avery around as much and be aware of Lily's feelings when she is here."

"I guess I can do that."

"I love you Kevin."

"I love you too mom." He said and gave her a hug.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 You've got some Christmas Talent**

"Welcome parents, students and faculty to the talent show. Tonight you will see dancing, singing and other talents mixed all together. The grand prize is a possible recording contract for the singing. Now let's get this started. First up we have three young ladies who are going to wow us with a dance. Hold on to your seats ladies and gentlemen and let the show begin."

"Knock 'em dead Lils." Joe said as she walked past.

Her, Gia and Karlee took their places and waited for the music to start. Lily took one more glance towards Joe and Nick. She noticed that Kevin had joined them.

"Hey show him what he's missing." Gia told her.

As soon as the curtains opened the music started. The dance started out simple, halfway through three poles was lowered. They continued their dance using some of the moves they learned in their pole dancing class.

"Oh man not again." Kevin groaned.

Nick and Joe chuckled.

"Why can't she dance without a pole?"

"Suck it up Kev. She is having fun."

As they were finishing they grabbed onto the pole did one final spin and were lifted up. The curtain fell and the crowd was clapping loudly. The curtains raised and they took their bows and then ran off stage.

"That was so awesome. I can't believe I actually got out there and did that." Lily said.

"I know. We better get ready, we have to look hot." Karlee said.

"You guys did great." Nick said as him and Joe walked over to them. While they were talking Lily noticed that Avery was on stage singing and Kevin was playing for her.

"Don't worry Lily; you guys are so much better. Plus you already have a record deal." Nick whispered.

"Thanks Nick. I needed that."

"Anytime, you better go get ready." Nick told her and pushed her towards the dressing room.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are down to the last two acts. Next up are the same three young ladies that wowed us earlier. Following them we are in for a treat. The Jonas Brothers will perform their next single. So sit back and enjoy the rest of the show."

Lily, Karlee and Gia were taking their places. Nick came up to them and wished them luck.

"You are gonna knock 'em dean. Just take a deep breath and sing your heart out."

"Let's do this." Lily said.

She was given the world  
So much that she couldn't see  
And she needed someone  
To show her who she could be  
And she tried to survive  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve  
But I needed you to believe

You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide

La di da di da

She was scared of it all  
Watching from far away  
She was given a role  
Never knew just when to play  
And she tried to survive  
Living a life on her own  
Always afraid of the throne  
But you've given me strength to find hope

You had your dreams, I have mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide

She was scared  
Unprepared  
Lost in the dark  
Falling apart  
I can survive  
With you by my side  
We're gonna be alright  
(We're gonna be alright)  
This is what happens when two worlds collide

Holy cow that girl has some power. Kevin thought.

"Kevin? Kevin?" Avery was trying to get his attention

Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
La di da di da

You had your dreams, I have mine  
(You had your dreams, I have mine)  
You had your fears, I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
When two different worlds collide

The crowd went wild. They were on their feet. The girls had huge smiles on their faced. Nick and the rest of the guys were clapping. Lily looked over and saw Kevin beaming with happiness. Avery looked like she was trying to get his attention. Joe was jumping up and down like a crazy person.

As Kevin and Joe were coming on stage Joe gave Lily and the others hugs and praises.

"Lily that was amazing." Kevin said as he got to her.

"Thanks." She replied and kept on walking. She wasn't going to let him ruin her high. Kevin frowned and kept on his way.

The guys sand 'Lovebug' and everyone loved it. After the judges decided on a winner everyone went home.

"You should have won Lily. You were robbed." Joe said on the way to the car. They had already left Karlee and Gia so it was just her, Nick and Joe, and Kevin.

"It's ok Joe. We'll be fine." She shared a knowing smile with Nick.

Since it was the beginning of Christmas break they decided to catch a late movie.

"Hey Kevin do you and Avery want to come?" Joe asked.

"Is it ok with you Lily?"

"I don't care; I said I was done so do what you want." Lily said.

"You know what? I think I will pass. I will see you at home. Have a fun." He said and walked away. Lily instantly felt guilty.

"Dammit, Kevin wait." Lily called after him. He stopped and turned toward her. She caught up to him.

"I'm sorry, I know I am being hard on you but you broke my heart."

"And for that I am sorry."

"Let me finish."

"Sorry."

"I have no right to ask you this but things might get back to what it was before, kind of. But if you can be patient with me I will try to be more understanding of your feelings."

"I will do my best. Now go see your movie and I will see you at home." He told her then turned and walked out the door.

Two days later Lily got a phone call that caused her to scream. Nick was the only one home so he came running through the adjoining bathroom to find her jumping on her bed.

"What is going on?"

"Jeff just conference called Karlee, Gia and I and said that we are shooting a music video for our first single." She jumped to the floor.

"Whoa, congrats."

"You have to come."

"I'll be there. Did he say when you will start shooting?"

"Saturday after Christmas."

"Boy that is fast."

"I know Jeff is messengering the script over this afternoon."

"Cool, are you done shopping?"

"Nope I have one person left. I just need to figure out what to get."

"Who is it? Maybe I can help."

"Kevin."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So any ideas?"

"None whatsoever, I thought about getting him a gift card but then that seemed too impersonal."

"Yes it does. What if you did something personal? Something from your heart."

"What if I can't do that?"

"Lily think about it, this might help you move on."

"I guess you're right. Thanks."

"No problem."

Later that afternoon the script arrived. She had four days to learn most of it. She spent the rest of the day working on Kevin's present. Kevin came to see why her light was still on and found her asleep yet again at her desk. He went and turned down her bed then picked her up and carried her to bed. He tucked her in and then turned out her light and closed the door.

On Christmas Eve Denise and Lily spent all afternoon in the kitchen baking. They talked more about her trip to Paris. When the doorbell rang later that day it was the first of many guests that were attending the Jonas annual Christmas Party. Halfway through the party Lily went to get another tray from the kitchen. On her way back out she was stopped by a couple of ladies who were talking to Kevin.

"Lillian I heard you spent some time in Paris." One of them asked.

"Yes I was fortunate enough to visit my parents."

"That is very nice for them to send you a ticket."

"Oh it wasn't them it was Kevin."

"What a gentleman you are."

"It was nothing, just doing something for a friend who missed her parents."

All the ladies awed at this.

"Oh look you are under the mistletoe." Mrs. Smythe said.

"You know what you must do." Mrs. Cochran told them.

Lily shot a look at Kevin.

"That won't be necessary." Kevin said.

"Don't be silly, it is tradition."

He gave Lily a look to get her take on the situation.

"Well it is tradition." She replied.

"Kiss her young man.: Mrs. Smythe said.

"And not a little peck either." Mrs. Cochran warned.

Nick and Joe were across the room and saw what was about to happen.

"Oh this cant' be good." Nick said.

Joe agreed but neither did anything to stop what was going to happen.

Lily put her hands on his shoulders and his were gripping her hips, their hearts beating a mile a minute. Kevin locked eyes with hers one last time before he leaned in. When their lips touched Lily saw fireworks. Her pulse sped up. Kevin licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and when it was granted he went in for the kill. Both of them gripped tighter on the other. Neither expecting what was flooding their senses. Their tongues were wrestling with the other. Each fighting for control, they only pulled apart when one of the ladies cleared her throat.

"I think that is more than enough steamboats."

Kevin and Lily dropped their arms at the same time. They each took a stumbling step back. Lily looked like she was thoroughly kissed. Her lips were plump, her nose red and her eyes still a little glazed. Kevin had a similar look.

"Please excuse me." Lily said and headed in the opposite direction.

"Me too, please enjoy the rest of the party." He said and headed over to where Nick and Joe were standing. When he got there Nick was wearing his famous smirk.

"Packs a serious punch doesn't it?" Nick said.

"No kidding, could have warned a brother."

"How was I to know you were going to get caught under the mistletoe?" Nick replied.

"I'm going to go find Lily." Joe said.

He found her in her room. She was sitting in front of her computer and she was moving pictures around.

"Here is a new one. Hot off the presses." Joe said and handed her a picture of her and Kevin under the mistletoe.

"Thanks." She scanned it in and added it to what she was working on.

"Are you coming back down?"

"Yes, I just need to finish this."

"Ok, see you downstairs."

Joe went back down and found Abby talking to Nick.

"You can totally tell those two were meant to be together." She told them.

"We think so too but Kevin is being stubborn." Joe said. He intertwined his hand with hers.

"Oh crap." Nick said and pointed to Avery.

"This is bad." Joe commented.

Avery went over to Kevin and took his arm and pulled him to the patio.

"Why were you kissing her?"

"We were under the mistletoe and we were humoring some old ladies, nothing more." He explained.

"It sure didn't look like it."

"It was nothing Avery. I am dating you. I am with you."

"But are you happy?"

"Why would you ask that?" he asked and gathered her in his arms.

"It just seems that no one wants us to be together."

"Avery, I don't care what they want. I am happy. Don't think any different."

"Ok, it just seems like you would rather be with her."

"I chose you, now let's go back in."

"I have to go home."

"That stinks."

"Yeah my parents want to do the family thing tonight. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok." He said and pulled her into a kiss. When she pulled away she went around the side of the house leaving him alone on the patio. He looked up and saw the light in Lily's room on. He hoped she wasn't upset about the kiss they shared. For someone with very little experience she knocked the breath out of him. When he looked up again he noticed the light off. He headed back in to the party.

"Where did Avery go?" Lily asked when he stepped into the kitchen.

"She said she had to go home."

"She isn't upset about the kiss is she?"

"She was but I explained it to her."

"Good, well I better get these in the living room." She grabbed a tray and headed out with Kevin on her heels. When she set the tray down she turned and saw a familiar face.

"Merry Christmas, Cherie."

"JP what are you doing here? Where's Luc?"

"Right behind your bebe."

Lily screamed and gave them both hugs and kisses.

"Seriously what are you doing here?"

"Luc's family decided to go to Vegas for the holidays so we thought we would drop in on you and see how things are going."

"They are great."

"So you and Kevin are..." JP asked.

"No, I didn't get a chance at the airport because he was with his new girlfriend. But I let him have it under the mistletoe."

"That's my girl."

"I want you to meet some people."

"Ok."

Lily took both their hands and went to where Mama and Papa J were.

"Mama and Papa J I want you to meet Jean-Pierre and Luc."

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Lily talked about you all the time when she was in Paris."

"She talks about the two of you here just as much." Denise said.

"How long are you here for?" Kevin asked.

"Just passing through, we are on our way to Vegas; we thought we would surprise Lily here before we moved on."

"Well that is nice."

"Come on I want you to meet the guys before you leave."

"Ok, Mr. and Mrs. Jonas again a pleasure." JP and Luc shook hands with Kevin and kissed Denise on the hand.

"You will find them in the family room."

"Ok thanks." She led JP and Luc to the other side of the house to the family room.

"Hey guys I want you to meet someone." All three of them looked up from their game.

"Jean-Pierre, Luc this is Kevin, Joe and Nick Jonas, guys this us Jean-Pierre and Luc.

"Pleasure to meet you." Nick said first as the other two followed.

"Lily talked about you three a lot."

"She talks about you two a lot too." Joe said.

"Miss Lily we really should be going." JP said to her.

"I guess if you must. I will walk you out."

They shook hands with the guys and walked out to the car.

"It was really good seeing you."

"It was a good surprise. Thanks."

"Anytime."

"Enjoy the rest of your holidays."

"You too. We left your present under the tree. Don't open it until you are alone. Take care." JP said. He gave her hug.

"Don't give up just yet." Luc said when it was his turn for a hug.

She looked at him and he winked. Lily watched them get in their car and drive off. She went back inside and saw that the guys were talking to their band mates.

"Boy Kevin I saw that mistletoe kiss and can I just say wow? Greg said.

"No kidding Kev, who was it? It didn't look like Avery." Jack added.

"It wasn't Avery." Kevin said.

"Then who was it?" John asked.

"Lily." He answered.

"Lily as in our little Lily? No way." Greg said.

"Her kisses pack a lot of power don't then Kev?" Nick joked.

"Shut. Up."

Everyone laughed.

"Hey guys what are you laughing at?" she asked when she go over to them.

"Kevin." Joe supplied.

She looked at Kevin and she saw that he was a little pink. She instantly knew what they had been talking about.

"Seriously guys? It was a kiss under the mistletoe nothing else." She said.

"Whatever you say Lily." Joe said.

Lily looked at Abby and she nodded. Lily grabbed him by the collar and planted her lips on his. After a few seconds she broke the connection.

"Ok who's next? Greg, Jack, John? Anyone?"

"Um Lily..." Nick started.

"No one? Well then I suggest you boys find something else to talk about." And she walked into the other room.

"Whoa I think you all just got poned." Frankie said to them as he walked by. All six of them just stared after him.

The rest of the evening went quickly. All the guys steered clear of Lily. They didn't notice that she excused herself to go to bed.

Christmas morning found Frankie waking everyone up. Denise made breakfast and noticed that Lily was missing.

"Boys finish setting the table please."

"Ok mommy." Joe said.

She went upstairs and found Lily still in bed.

"Wake up sleepyhead. You're going to sleep the day away. Breakfast is ready."

"I thought I would let you have some family time this morning." Lily told her.

"Nonsense, you are family so get downstairs or I will have one of the boys come and carry you down." Denise said.

"Ok, I'm coming."

"I knew you would change your mind.

Lily got up and grabbed Kevin's gift and headed to the dining room where Greg, Jack and John were sitting talking with the guys. When they noticed her the room got quiet. They all stood up and offered her a chair.

"Thanks Joe."

"You're welcome. About last night we're sorry."

"Yeah Lily, we were acting immature and we deserved what you did." Greg said.

"It's forgotten."

They ate breakfast and after the dishes were cleaned up they moved to the living room to open presents. Frankie tore through his like nothing. He got some webkinz, clothes and Lily got him a stuff moose who he immediately named Sam. Lily got Nick some personalized guitar picks, Joe a new game for his x-box. When Kevin opened his he looked at her. He read the note that she had attached.

_Kevin,_

_I had a hard time coming up with something for you. Nick told me to give you something from my heart. So on this disk is just that, part of my heart. _

_Merry Christmas,_

_Lily_

Frankie gave Lily a bracelet the Denise helped him make, Nick got her a music notebook for her to write her songs in, Joe got her a video camera, and mama and papa J got her a new laptop with a music program installed. Kevin got her a diamond teardrop necklace with matching earrings.

"Kevin these are too much, I can't accept these."

"I saw them and thought of you."

"Than thank you." She got up and gave everyone a hug.

"I think I will go and get my shower." She said and started for the stairs.

"Lily?"

"Yes Greg." She said as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I was wondering if I could maybe escort you to the labels New Years Masquerade Ball." He asked her.

"Um...sure."

"Cool, well I'll let you go."

"Ok, see you later." She went to her room and got her clothes and headed for the shower.

By the time she was finished everyone was doing their own thing. She called her parents and talked to them for awhile. They had sent her some clothes boutique the she likes. After she hung up she remembered that she has a present from Luc and Jean-Pierre. She went to the corner and picked it up and took it to her bed. She sat down and opened it. Inside she found a midnight blue, silk strapless gown. Inside was a card. It told her not to give up. She will find the person she will fall in love with. She decided that she would wear it to the masquerade Ball.

Kevin went to his room and decided to watch the DVD Lily gave him. It faded in on the day she was born. Two year old Kevin was sitting in a green chair and his mom put Lily in his arms. It then went to Lily's first day of Kindergarten and Kevin holding her hand. It showed pictures of them growing up together. Then it went to the most recent year. The music in the background was something he had never heard before. The scenes that played were the pole dancing performance, the slumber party.

"Holy Cow" was all he could say when he saw her dancing around in her negligee. Back on the screen was the Winter Formal, the Musical, talent show and last but not least was the mistletoe kiss. The last thing he saw was, "I just wanted a chance but now I know I never had one." Kevin really didn't know what to do. She looked so full of life when she thought she had a chance.

"Hey Kev what are you watching?" Nick said causing him to jump.

"The present I got from Lily."

"What did she make for you?"

"This. Sit down and watch."

"What are you watching?" Joe asked when he came in the room.

"Lily's present to Kevin." Nick said.

"Cool."

It started and Nick and Joe sat in silence. When it was over it was quiet for just a minute.

"No wonder you were sporting a tent that night. Lily looked hot."

"Shut up Joseph." Kevin said.

"What are you going to do?" Nick asked.

"Let her move on. I don't have a choice."

"I'm sorry Kevin."

"Yeah me too." Joe added to Nick's comment.

"Well I told Avery I would drop her present off today."

"Ok tell her hello." Nick said. They both left the room to let him finish getting dressed. Joe went back downstairs to play his new game. Nick went to Lily's room and knocked.

"Come it." Nick went in and saw her at her computer looking at masks.

"Hey, trying to find a mask?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am looking for one that will match the dress JP and Luc got me."

Nick looked toward the bed and saw the box. He ran his fingertips over the material.

"This color is going to make your eyes pop."

"You think?"

"I know. Have you thought about who you are going to ask to escort you?"

"Actually I already have a date."

"Really? Who?" Nick asked. They were only sent the invitations on Tuesday.

"Greg." She answered.

"Greg who?"

"Garbo, Greg, your guitarist."

"When did he ask you?"

"Just this morning when I came up to take a shower."

"Oh." He looked at his hands.

"What's wrong Nick?" she said and walked over to the bed and sat down and motioned for him to sit also.

"I just thought you and I would go together."

"I'm sorry Nick; maybe you could ask Karlee or Gia." She said.

"I don't know. I'll think about it."

"Ok, so what do you want to do today?"

"Wanna watch movies?"

"Sure."

"Ok you get the snacks and I will get the movies."

Kevin got out of his car at Avery's and was about to ring the doorbell when he saw movement on the living room. He saw Avery standing with a guy on his knee holding a box in one hand and hers in the other. She looked like she was crying. Then he noticed her nodding and saying yes. He saw the guy put the ring on her finger and her jumping into his arms and laying kisses all over his face. Kevin just turned around and went to his car and headed home. Funny thing was, was he that he wasn't mad. Sad maybe, but not mad. When he got home he went to his room. When he passed Lily's room he noticed Nick and Joe in there watching movies.

"Hey Kevin, how did it go with Avery?" Joe asked.

"Not good."

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"She apparently, no _was_ cheating on me."

"How do you know?" Nick asked.

"Because I saw her boyfriend propose and her accept." Kevin replied barely audible.

"That sucks. I am sorry." Joe said.

"It's ok. I am not really all that mad."

"Do you wanna join us?" Lily asked.

"Sure. I need to call Avery real quick though."

"Call her and put it on speaker." Lily said and handed him the phone off the night stand. Kevin sat down and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Avery."

"Oh hey babe, how's your Christmas?"

"Good, yours?"

"Fantastic now that I am talking to you." Lily rolled her eyes at this.

"So when did you want to come over? I have some people that I want you to meet."

"Like your fiancé?"

"What? How?"

"Save it Avery I don't want to hear it. I was there when he proposed."

"Kevin..."

"We're obviously over. Congratulations." He said and hung up.

They spent the rest of the day watching movies and napping.

Friday flew by and Lily went to bed early because she had to be at the video shoot at 3:30am. By the time Joe and Kevin got up Lily and Nick were long gone.

"Where are Lily and Nick?" Kevin asked his mom as he came into the kitchen.

"I took them downtown. They wanted to do some after Christmas crazy people watching." Denise told him.

"Oh, when are they coming home?"

"Nick said they would call when they were tired."

"Ok, well I will be in my room." Kevin told her. He had told her about Avery and she was upset but told him there was someone out there for him.

Lily and Nick got home around 9:30pm. Lily still had her make-up on but was back in her shorts and t-shirt. She had a lot of fun at the shoot. They were able to see parts of it and were told how it would be pieced together. Lily didn't even recognize herself. Her hair was curly; her make-up was done in blacks and purples. Her clothes were tighter then she was used to. When she came out of her dressing room Nick's jaw hit the floor and he told her she looked 'Sexy Hot'.

"Thanks for coming with me today Nick I would have been scared out of my mind."

"You're welcome and you did fantastic. How awesome is it that they asked you guys to sing at the labels ball?"

"Very coo, but not sure if I am ready to go public."

"Well it is a masquerade ball so when you change to perform put on a different mask."

"That is a great idea."

"What's a great idea?"

"Ahhh!" Lily screamed. She turned around and came face to face with Kevin and Joe.

"Whoa what happened to your face?"

"Nothing why?"

"You just have a lot of make-up on."

"Oh I got a bad make over at the mall." She replied quickly.

"Yeah good thing it was free." Nick said.

"Did you two have fun?" Kevin asked.

"Yup."

"Tons."

"That is good."

"I am worn out and need to wash may face and then I am going to bed. I'll see you all in the morning." She said and gave them each a hug and went to her room and closed the door behind her.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty-seven

Happy New Year

The next week flew by. Lily and Denise were getting manicures and pedicure and then make-up and hair for the ball.

"Are you excited for tonight?" Denise asked her.

"Yes. I have decided to sing without the mask. I think it is time for everyone to know."

"That is good. What changed your mind?"

"It is just time. Part of me moving on, I decided no more secrets."

"That is good. Do you happen to know if Kevin and Nicholas got dates?"

"They decided to go alone, I suggested Karlee and Gia but they already have dates."

"That is too bad."

"I know but I have mine so I am set."

"I heard that Gregory asked you."

"Yeah it is a little weird but I don't like rejecting people. If they are going to ask then I will go. No one likes to be rejected."

"That is sweet. So are you all set?"

"I am. We only have three hours to get ready."

They both laughed and headed home.

Down in the music room Kevin, Joe, Nick and the guys were practicing. After about two hours they were taking a break.

"Greg, Nick tells me you asked Lily to the ball tonight." Kevin asked.

"Yeah, is there a problem?"

"No just asking."

"Kevin, we all know, but you that you two should be together. Don't worry, she is safe with me. I'm not taking advantage of the situation. I just want her to have fun."

"I know that and she wouldn't want to be with me now anyway. I lost my chance. I want her to be happy too."

"I will step back if you change your mind."

"Thanks man." Kevin said.

"So there is three hours until we have to be there. I think we should get cleaned up before mom and Lily get home and need the mirrors." Joe said.

"Good idea." Nick said.

John, Greg, Jack and Ryan used the bathroom in the basement while the other three used the ones upstairs.

"Wow mom." Joe said as she made it down the stairs two hours later. The other two whistled.

"You look pretty mommy." Frankie said.

"Thank you for the compliments."

"You look stunning." Kevin told his wife.

"Thank you. You are looking rather handsome yourself."

"Where's Lily?" Nick asked.

"Right here." She was at the top of the stairs. The light from the sun window in the ceiling and the light shining in from the window danced off her hair. She looked like she was floating on a cloud. Her dress from JP and Luc hugged her body like a second skin. Her hair pulled up in a messy bun with tendrils of hair curled and cascading around her face. The lights hit the jewelry Kevin gave her. She looked like a goddess who just stepped sown from Mt. Olympus. All of the single young men had to pick their jaws up off the floor in order to speak.

"What's the matter? Do I look bad?"

"You look beautiful Lily."

"Thanks Papa J."

"My gosh Lily you are breath taking." Greg told her. She blushed.

"You're almost as pretty as mommy." Frankie said. Everyone laughed.

She got other too. John, Ryan and Jack agreed that she was beautiful. Nick said she was a knockout. Joe said she looked hot which earned him a smack from Nick.

"What about you Kevin? You haven't told us what you think?" Joe said.

"There are no words that I can think of to even come close to how you look. Everyone is right though."

Lily turned a bright red.

"I think he finally sees her as someone other then the girl next door." Nick whispered to everyone else.

"I think so too Nicholas." His mom added.

When they arrived the party was in full swing. Around 9:30 Jeff found Lily and told her that she and the other two should get changed. The studio band was going to be playing for them.

"Hey where did Lily go?" Greg asked as Nick joined the rests of the band and his brothers.

"Gia and Karlee took her. I guess they needed to have some girl talk or something like that." He told them.

At 10pm Jeff cut off the DJ and had the band get in place.

"Good evening everyone. I hope you are all enjoying yourselves. Tonight you are all in for a treat. Tonight for your listening pleasure we have out latest group joining our family. They will be performing their first single that will be released this next week. Give it up for Mysterious." He said. Everyone started clapping. The room went dark while the girls took their places. They decided to put on masks for the first song. The light came up just as the music started. All nerves were gone when Lily saw Nick. He smiled back.

"Do you know who that is?" Kevin asked.

"Yes I do."

"Who is it?" Joe asked.

"You'll see."

_You don't understand  
What it is  
That makes me tick  
But you wish you did_

You always second guess  
Wondering if I say yes  
But you just  
Lose out every time

If you only knew  
What I talked about  
When I'm with my friends  
Just hangin' out

Then you'd have the inside scoop  
On what to say, what to do  
That way when you play the game  
Baby you could never lose

Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall  
A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall  
All my precious secrets, yeah  
You'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall

You'd love to know  
The things I do  
When I'm with my friends  
And not with you

_[ Find more Lyrics on __/3yJ7__ ]__  
You always second guess  
wondering if there's other guys  
I'm flirting with  
You should know by now_

If you were my boyfriend,  
I'd be true to you  
If I make a promise,  
I'm comin' through

don't you wish that you could  
See me every second of the day  
That way you would have no doubt  
That baby, I would never stray.

Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall  
A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall  
All my precious secrets, yeah  
You'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall

A little communication  
Well that'll go a long way  
You're getting misinformation  
Too much hear say, hear say

And what I say is,  
Come a little closer  
And what I'm gonna say is  
Don't ya!  
Don't ya!  
Don't ya!  
Don't you wish you were a...  
Hey!

Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall  
A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall  
All my precious secrets, yeah  
you'd know them all  
don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall

When it was over the lights went down. The crowd was clapping. Lily and the others took off their masks and settled into their places for the next song. Lily started playing the piano.

_I hung up the phone tonight,  
Something happened for the first time,  
Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush,  
Cause the possibility that  
You would ever feel the same away about me,  
It's just too much, just too much  
Why do I keep running from the truth,  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized,  
And I just got to know_

"Lily is the new band that was signed?" Joe asked.

"This song is on the DVD she gave me for Christmas. I knew I recognized the voice.

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone,  
All that we can be, where this thing can go,  
Am I crazy or falling in love,  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch a breath, when I look at you,  
Are you holding back, like the way I do,  
Cause I'm tryin', tryin' to walk away  
But I know this crush aint' goin' away, goin' away_

"She's amazing." Joe said.

_Has it ever cross your mind when we're hangin',  
Spending time girl,  
Are we just friends, is there more, is there more,  
See it's a chance we've gotta take,  
Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last,  
Last forever, forever_

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone,  
all that we can be, where this thing can go,  
Am I crazy or falling in love,  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch a breath, when I look at you,  
Are you holding back, like the way I do,  
Cause I'm tryin', tryin' to walk away  
But I know this crush aint' goin' away, goin' away_

_Why do I keep running from the truth,  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized,  
And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone,  
all that we can be, where this thing can go,  
Am I crazy or falling in love,  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch a breath, when I look at you,  
Are you holding back, like the way I do,  
Cause I'm tryin', tryin' to walk away  
But I know this crush aint' goin' away, goin' away_

The song ended and everyone clapped and cheered. Lily and the others took a bow and then walked off stage.

"Lily why didn't you tell us?" Kevin asked.

"Because I wanted to do this on my own, you're dad helped…"

"Wait dad knew?" Joe asked.

"Well your mom and most recent Nick."

They all looked at Nick.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"She asked me not to."

"Whatever."

"Watch it; I wanted to do something for me. I didn't go asking your dad for help. I had no idea that he recorded me and had Jeff listen to it. I am not going to apologize for my actions. Now if you will excuse me." She said and walked away.

"Why do you have to be such an ass?" Nick asked him.

"Son did you ever think she wanted to prove she could do something? She has always done things that were expected. Did you realize that she had done more things out of character since her parents have been gone? She is coming out of her shell. Right now I am ashamed of you. You ill go apologize to her and hope your mother doesn't hear about this."

"Yes sir." Kevin said and went to find her. When he did he found her with his mom. She was hugging her. He raced over there.

"Lily I am so sorry for what I dat. You did great. I understand why you didn't tell us. I am an idiot. Can you forgive me?"

"You are an idiot. I will forgive you only because otherwise you won't leave me alone about it. Now I need to find Greg it is almost midnight." She left him with his mother and went over to where Greg was.

"Kevin sweetie, I know you love Lily but you need to do something before you lose her for good."

"What should I do?" He asked.

"Tell her how you feel."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. Now I am going to find your father." She gave him a hug and went in search of her husband.

Kevin went to go finer her but discovered he was too late.

"3, 2, 1…Happy New Year." Everyone shouted. The DJ started Auld Lang and everyone was kissing each other. He noticed Lily kissing Greg, Jack, Ryan, Joe, Nick and Frankie. He had seen enough. She truly was moving on. He went to the coat room to get his jacket when his mom stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Did you find Lily?"

"Yes I did."

"Well?"

"I couldn't do it. She looked so happy. I have been the cause of her pain for so long and she is moving on. I can't hold her back. I won't do that to her. I need to leave. I will see you and everyone at home."

"I am sorry honey. Is there anything I can do to convince you to stay?"

"No I just need some time to think things through."

"Ok, be careful and Happy New Year." She told him and gave him a hug and kiss.

He put on his jacket and was headed out the door when he heard his name.

"Kevin."

He turned and saw Lily coming towards him.

"Hey Lily."

"Hey where you going?"

"Home."

"Why?"

"I am tired and I have has enough of the party."

"Oh, well Happy New Year." She rose up on her toes and kissed him. She patted his cheek and went back inside.

"You too Lily." He whispered.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 Getting ready

Over the next month Kevin has kept his distance from Lily. He didn't ignore her but he didn't interfere when she went on dates. Not that she wend on a lot because of he CD release and school but she did manage.

"Kevin, earth to Kevin." Nick said as he waved his hands in front of his face.

"What?"

"You were zoned out. What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, I don't know."

"Lily?" Joe asked.

"No, just thinking."

"Well are you ready to get back to work?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, sorry."

They spend the next two hours working on the designs for the stage for tour. They were getting close to being finished. They also needed to figure out who was going to open for them. Their dad had been in meeting most of the week. Between him and Jeff they had found a band that would be touring with the Jonas Brothers World Tour this summer.

Two weeks later Lily was getting ready for her release party. None of the guys could come because they had an interview in New York with David Letterman.

"I am sorry they boys couldn't be here." Denise told her.

"It's ok, I can't expect the, to put their lives on hold for me. I will survive."

Just then the doorbell rang.

"That's the car. I will see you later."

"Have fun."

Denise couldn't go either because Frankie was sick.

"Throughout the evening Lily met other stars.

"Hello, you must be Lily."

"Yes I am."

"I am Josh, You're very good."

"Thanks, but I did have help."

"Would you care to dance?"

"Sure." She took his offered hand and followed him out onto the floor.

She had fun the rest of the night. When it was time for her to leave Josh told her to keep in touch. It was almost dawn when Lily got home. She quietly opened the door and noticed that the kitchen light was still on.

"You didn't have to wait up for me."

"Frankie woke up and couldn't sleep so I am getting him some warm milk. Did you have fun?"

"The best."

"That is good. Did you meet anyone?"

"Yes. His name is Josh and he is on break from college for the weekend. He is a medical student."

"That sounds nice."

"Mommy?"

"Coming sweetie," she said.

"I'll see when you wake up. I will make sure the boys don't bother you when they get home."  
"They are coming home so soon?"

"Yes they left right after the interview."

"Ok well see you later." Lily said and got a glass of water before she headed up to her room.

Two weeks later Lily, Gia and Karlee had a meeting at the label. They knew what I was about and they were fine with it.

"Good afternoon ladies. I wanted to thank you for coming in. As you are aware there are some changes. With both Karlee and Gia moving we need to decide what to do."

"Ok." Lily said.

"I have talked with the attorney's and we are releasing Mysterious from its contract. Don't worry Lily, we still want you. After this meeting we will sit down and discuss the new contract. It has been a wild ride. If Mysterious goes as far as I think it will you will have a nice college fund."

Lily looked over at Mr. Jonas for support.

"Everything is fine. These kinds of things happen all the time.

"Ok now I need each of you to sign this." Jeff showed them where their signatures were required.

They each signed it and were given copies. Gia and Karlee were on their way. They were leaving this weekend and they were going shopping tomorrow after school.

"Ok Lily this is the same type of contract, except this one is just yours. It is for a solo album. Also we wanted to talk about touring this summer." Jeff started.

"Kevin and I have been talking about who should tour with his boys this summer and we agree that you would be perfect. That is if you want to."

"Are you serious? She asked looking over at Mr. Jonas.

"Very, so what do you say?"

"Do the boys know?"

"Not yet, we wanted to surprise them." Jeff answered.

"That would be awesome."

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes, yes it is."

She signed a few more documents and she and Mr. J. were on their way.

Once in the car Lily started to talk.

"So I have pretty much have two months to get ready for this."

"Yes, Denise has agreed to take you, Gia and Karlee shopping."

"Awesome. Thanks for everything Papa J. Without you none of this would be happening." She said with tear threatening to spill over.

"You are very welcome. But you did all the work. All I did was record you and make a call. You did the rest."

"But without that little thing I wouldn't be here."

"Well it is a good thing we don't have to worry about getting your passport."

"That's right this tour is a world tour. Holy cow this is crazy."

When they got home they gathered everyone up and told them the news.

"That is so awesome. How did Gia and Karlee react?" Nick asked.

"They don't know."

"Why not?" Joe asked.

"That was another part of the meeting. Mysterious is no more."

"What?"

"Both of them are moving so Hollywood dropped Mysterious and I am signed as a solo artist."

"Are you serious?"

"Yup, pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah so what is your name going to be?" Kevin asked.

"I think I am going to stick with Lily."

"That is cool." Nick commented.

"I like it."

When Lily and Denise got home the next evening not only were their arms full but so were Big Robs and there were still packages in the trunk and back seat.

"Holy crap Lily did you leave anything in the store?" Nick laughed.

"Some." She responded.

"Go get your brothers and have them bring the rest in and take it to her room." Denise told Nick.

He went to the kitchen where the other two were and told them what they needed to do.

"Did she leave anything in the store?" Kevin repeated Nicks question from earlier.

"This isn't even half of what she bought. Mom, Lily and Big Rob took in tons more." Nick said.

"We're gonna need a bigger bus." Joe said.

When they were outside Lily's room she was on the phone.

"You should see my luggage JP it is awesome. They are delivering it tomorrow. It is crazy; you will have to come see us. I have never been this excited."

Just then she noticed them in the doorway.

"JP I gotta go but I will be on video chat later." She finished up and ended the call.

"Thanks guys just find an empty spot and put it there.

"You were not kidding when you said you left 'some' in the store." Nick said as he stood up.

"Well I did have to buy stuff for the tour. I didn't have a lot of stuff.

"I know. So we will leave this here and see you in the morning." Nick said as they set down the packages and left the room.

She started taking tags off and putting them in piles so that when her luggage arrived all she had to do was put it in.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Finality

The next two weeks were crammed. They were rehearsing everyday after school. Kevin was preparing for graduation.

"I am so glad I am finished with finals." Lily said at dinner.

"I still have two more." Kevin said.

"I have three." Nick added.

"I just have chemistry." Joe finished.

"May I be excused? I need to go and finish studying." Kevin asked.

"Yes you all go ahead and take your plates into the kitchen and go study."

"I can help with dishes mama J." lily told her.

"It's all right Lily, you can be excused too."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, go ahead."

"Thanks." Lily said and cleared her place. Just as she was about to head up the stairs the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." She said as she headed to the door.

"Hello." She said as she pulled it open to reveal two police officers.

"Good evening, may we come in?"

"Sure." Lily said and moved aside so they could enter.

"How may I help you?"

"We need to speak to Lillian Truscott."

"That is me."

"Miss Truscott we are with the LAPD. We are sorry to tell you this but your parents were killed in a head on collision yesterday evening."

"I'm sorry but my parents are in Europe. Are you sure you have the right person?"

"They were on flight 1162 from Paris and landed at LAX yesterday afternoon.

"I don't believe you. You're lying. I want you to leave." She said as her voice got louder. By this time Denise was at the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes I am Officer Bennett. We are sorry to intrude but we just informed Miss Truscott of the death of her parents."

"STOP. SAYING. THAT!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs.

By this time Kevin, Joe and Nick were coming down the stairs. They didn't come all the way down though.

"We were explaining that her parents flew into LAX yesterday afternoon and were then involved in a head on collision and were killed instantly."

"Make them stop. They are lying."

"Are you sure it was them?"

"We have a positive ID on them. We have a picture if you would like to verify."

"Let me get… oh here you are. Officers this is my husband Kevin Jonas."

"Good evening."

"Good evening. What do we need to do?"

"Just take a look at this picture and tell me if it is indeed the Truscott's." Officer Castle said.

Officer Benett pulled the photo out and handed it to them. Denise let out an audible gasp as she saw that it was indeed her friends and Lily's parents. Her husband had the same saddened look.

"It is them." Mr. Jonas told them.

"NO. THEY ARE JUST FINE! I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU KEEP SAYING THEY'RE DEAD! JUST STOP!"

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. I don't want to believe it either." Denise said.

Denise tried to comfort her but she pulled away and turned to run away but ran into something solid. She was instantly engulfed in strong arms. She held on tight. Nick and Joe joined their parents while Kevin tried to comfort and calm Lily.

"Here is my card if you need anything. The bodies will be released from the coroner in the morning." Officer Benett said as Denise and Kevin walked them to the door.

"Thanks you." Kevin told them.

By this time Kevin had carried Lily up to her room and laid her on her bed.

"Kevin don't leave me." Lily whimpered.

"I won't." He said and laid next to her.

The next morning Denise found all her boys with Lily. She quietly woke the boys to get up and ready for school. None of them had a full day due to final.

"Boys lets get up. You all still have some finals to take. I will be here with her."

"Ok mom." Nick said as he got up.

His brothers followed suit.

Lily spent the day moping around. Denise took care of the funeral arrangements. The funeral was that weekend. It was a beautiful ceremony. The sun was shining and the flowers were just blooming. Family friends came and paid their condolences. Some were surprised that the Jonas' have custody of Lily. After the funeral there was a get together at the Jonas' house. Lily was sitting in the living room watching people and only talking when spoken to.

"Lily have you thought about what you are going to do with the house?" someone that she didn't recognize asked.

"I haven't thought about it yet."

"Well if you decide to sell here is my card."

Lily was tired of people so she decided to go somewhere quiet. She didn't want to be found for a while. She snuck out the back door and walked across the yard and let herself in her house.

Four hours later Denise was wondering where Lily was. She looked all over the house.

"She's next door."

"Oh Kevin I didn't see you there."

"It's ok mom. She went over there a while ago. She looked stressed."

"That poor thing."

"I thought for sire that the call from JP and Luc would have helped but I just made her more upset. I don't know what to do."

"Just be there to listen when she wants to talk." Denise told him.

"I better go check on her."

"Ok. I'll tell the others where you are going." Kevin told her.

Denise grabbed some of the left-over's and went next door.

"Where's mom going?" nick asked as he and Joe walked into the kitchen.

"She went to check on Lily."

"I kinda figured she headed over there. Too many people giving her attention she didn't want." Joe said.

"Lily you in here?" Denise called as she entered the house.

"I'm in the music room." Lily replied.

Denise made her way to the music room and found Lily curled up in a chair that swallowed her up.

"Everyone is gone."

"Do you think I can put everything in storage and rent the house until I decide what to do?" Lily asked without looking up.

"Sure. I will make the calls tomorrow. If you want you can move your bedroom stuff over to the house."

"Thanks but I like what I have now. I am sorry for leaving without telling anyone. I just had to get out of there."

"It's ok. There were a lot of people there. Most of them were co-workers of your parents."

"Someone asked about the house. I mean they haven't even been in the ground very long and someone is already asking what I am doing with the house." Lily told her.

"Do you remember who it was?"

"No, but here is his card." She handed it to her.

She took it and saw the name.

"This man is not a good man. He is a swindler. He had some nerve showing up. I'll have Kevin take care of him."

"Thank you. I think I want to go to bed." Lily said.

"Would you like me to stay here with you?"

"No I want to sleep in my own bed at home."

"But I thought…"

"This isn't home anymore. It hasn't been for a while now."

"Ok then lets go." Denise said as they both stood up.

"Lily grabbed the bag that she had packed and followed Denise back home.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 Beginnings

"Ok everyone lets load up. We leave in 20 minutes." Mr. Jonas announced.

It was 4am and the only but that still needed to be loaded was the families.

"Why is the sun not up?" Joe asked.

"Because it gets to sleep in." Lily told him

Her comment caused Nick and Kevin to chuckle.

"Very funny." Joe retorted.

"I thought so." She replied.

"Ok silly-nillies lets get on the bus. The sooner we get settled the sooner we can go back to sleep." Kevin said.

This lit a fire under all of them. They all hurried on and called the bunks they would call home for the next 8 months. Nick and Joe both took the top bunks leaving the bottom two for Lily and Kevin. Frankie was in the room with their parents. There were two beds in there.

"Whoo I am on top of Lily." Nick stated.

"Ok, Nick, 1.) You're a dork and 2.) That sounded wrong." Lily told him.

"Yeah it came out wrong. Sorry."

"I forgive you I think I am going to try to get more sleep."

"Ok sleep sweet."

"Thanks Nick." She said as she crawled into her bunk. She was out as soon as her head hit the pillow. Everyone else climbed into their bunks for a few more hours of sleep. Joe almost fell out of his as he tried to jump in. Nick had to use the stool to get in his. Normally he would use the bunk below him but he didn't want to wake Lily.

Around 11 Denise woke everyone up telling them that they were stopping for lunch soon and to get dressed. They all got up and grabbed their clothes and all headed for the bathroom.

"Um problem." Joe said.

"You guys go ahead. I showered last night. I'll just go changed in your parents' room. Lily told them

After they were dressed and ready to go that all met in the living room area.

"Ok everyone try not to do anything to attract anymore attention then we already will be." Their dad told them.

They all filed out of the bus and headed into the restaurant. They all got their food and found a couple of booths and began to eat. When everyone was finished Lily asked if she could ride in the recording bus until the next stop.

"Sure." Papa J said.

"Want some company?" Nick asked.

"No that is fine. I need some time alone. I have some thought I need to work on."

"Ok well have fun."

"Thanks." Lily said. She went to the bus and grabbed her stuff and then got on the other one.

Four hours later Lily had three songs finished. All she needed to do was have the band learn them.

When they stopped they were at the venue where the first concert would be.

Lily jumped off the bus and headed towards John, Greg, Jack and Ryan.

"Hey guys can you learn this? Meet me in the ballroom after breakfast tomorrow. Don't tell the others. Please." She told them as she handed them each their copy.

"Sure." Greg told her.

"Thanks see you all in there."

They all headed into the venue to do a walk through.

"She sure is scatter-brained sometimes." John Taylor said.

"Between her and Joe there will never be a dull moment on this tour that's for sure." Garbo said.

"I wonder why she doesn't want the other guys to see or hear these songs." Jack asked.

"Because, they are a surprise you doofus." Lily said out of nowhere.

"Ok. Can we meet after dinner and again after breakfast?"

"Sure. I don't think it will be hard to sneak away." She said.

"Hey Lils if you are done with the gabfest with the band we are ready for them." Joe calls from the stage.

"Oh crap, SORRY!" she answered.

"See ya later Lily." Ryan said as he followed the others.

Lily grabbed her laptop and her notebook and headed to the top level, last row. She watched them for about an hour then pulled out her earphones and worked on mixing one of her songs. She burned a copy for the guys and then headed back to the stage to go through her steps.

Once everyone had their food Mr. Jonas started talking.

"Ok, think we need to set up some ground rules. We are going to be in pretty close quarters for the coming months. Rule one, when on the bus keep your bunks clean and mess to the minimum. Rule two; be considerate of others regarding the shower. Rule three, always knock. We have Lily with us now. All other Jonas tour rules still apply."

"What are the other Jonas tour rules?" Lily whispered to Nick.

"Respect, manners, in your bunk or room by 12am and asleep by 1 am."

"Got it."

When dinner was almost over Mr. Jonas told the boys they had an interview with the local new station.

"Do I need to be there?" Lily asked.

"Not this time."

"Cool."

After the guys left Lily told Denise that she was meeting the band in the ballroom.

"Ok just remember to be in your room by midnight."

"I will." Lily said and grabbed her stuff and went to the ballroom. They were already set up. They were lucky that there was a drum set and keyboard there.

'Thanks guys for being here. I have the songs on a CD for each of you to listen to and play along with if you want. Now, just so you don't freak I don't expect us to have these down right way."

"Well let's have a listen." John said.

"Sounds good." Lily said.

"We should call her Madam President." Garbo whispered to Jack and Ryan.

"Just don't let her here that." Jack said.

"Ok, I didn't put the vocals on the CD so I will just sing them for you." She told them and then put the CD in and pushed play.

They sat in silence as they listened to Lily and the music fill the room.

"Holy cow, girl got pipes." John said as she finished.

"Those are some powerful songs." Ryan said.

"Thanks. So do you think we can do these?"

"I think if we spend time in the recording bus each day we can." Garbo told her.

They spent the rest of the time learning the music and running through them.

"What time is it?" Lily asked.

"Ten to midnight." Jack answered.

"Crap, Mama J said to be in my room by midnight. Gotta go. See you at breakfast." She said and she ran out.

"Never a dull moment with that one." John said.

Lily made it just in time for bed check. They were in the penthouse suite so everyone except Mama J, Papa J and Frankie. They were down the hall. The band was in the suite too. Room assignments were Lily in the master bedroom, Joe and Nick, Kevin, Garbo and John Taylor and then Jack and Ryan. They were all out by 1:30am.

The next morning the guys went to an interview and Lily and the band practiced until they had to leave for the venue for sound check.

"Hey Lils what did you do today? Joe asked as he walked up to her.

"Just rehearsed some new songs."

"Can I hear them?"

"Not yet Joey."

"Aw come on please?" he whined.

"Nope." She said popping the p.

"You're mean."

"I know." She said as she skipped away.

This caused anyone close by to chuckle.

"Like I said, never dull." John said.

"Ok everyone lets get sound check done." Mr. Jonas said.

They spent then next hour and a half going over the show.

"Papa J, I have a new song I want to play tonight. Is that ok?" Lily asked when it was just them.

"Sure Lily. Don't forget to tell the guys."

"Ok, thanks." Lily said. She then went and told the guys of the song change.

"Hey guys, I wanted to sing Broken tonight of you guys are ready."

"Sure." Garbo said.

"When are we working it in?" JT asked.

"Right after my last dress change, so the last song."

"Sounds good."

"You guys are awesome." She gave each of them a hug then headed to hair and make-up.

"Lily you are on in ten minutes." She was told by the stage manager.

All of the sudden all the color drained from her face. She got dizzy and started to sway and was going down.

"Whoa there girl." John Taylor said as he caught her. In an instant everyone was by her side.

"Lily you ok?" Nick asked.

"Yeah just a little freaked out. I'm fine."

"Come with me." He said and took her hand and headed into the bathroom that was in the dressing room. Each ignoring the looks they were getting.

"Look at me, just focus on my eyes. You can do this. You are ready. You have been taught well grasshopper. Now go and rock the house." He told her. She giggled and gave him the tightest hug she has ever given.

"Thanks."

"Now go." He opened the door and pushed her out.

Everyone looked at her and noticed her face was full of color.

"Ready to do this?" Jack asked.

"Let's do this." She said and headed towards the catwalk where she will be lowered to the stage.

The beginning of La La Land started and lily was lowered and the light was on her. She sang the song with no problems.

After her fourth song she was lowered beneath the stage for her two minute dress change.

"I wanted to sing a song that is dear to me. I recently lost my parents and I know that they are with me. I had a hard time believing they were gone. I locked myself in my room for days. I wrote this next song for them. I hope you enjoy it." Lily said.

Wake up to a Sunny Day  
Not a cloud up in the sky  
And then it starts to rain  
My defenses hit the ground  
And they shatter all around  
So open and exposed  
But I found strength in the struggle  
Face to face with my troubles

When you're broken  
In a Million little pieces  
And your tryin'  
But you can't hold on any more  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believin' in your self  
When you're broken

Little girl don't be so blue  
I know what you're going through  
Don't let it beat you up  
Hittin' walls and gettin' scars  
Only makes you who you are  
Only makes you who you are  
No matter how much your heart is aching  
There is beauty in the breaking  
Yeah

When you're broken  
In a Million little pieces  
And your tryin'  
But you can't hold on any more  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believin' in your self  
When you're broken

Better days are gonna find you once again  
Every piece will find it's place  
When you're broken  
When you're broken

When you're broken  
In a Million little pieces  
And your tryin'  
But you can't hold on any more  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believin' in your self  
When you're broken  
Oh When you're broken  
When you're broken  
When you're broken

By the end she had tears flowing down her face.

"Thank you. Now are you ready for the Jonas Brothers?"

The audience screamed.

"All right well let's hear how much you want them."

They started chanting 'Jonas' over and over again. The lights went down and she ran off stage. Denise gathered her in her arms.

Lily that song was beautiful." She said through tears of her own.

"Thanks. I am going to go change. I'll be back before they are done." She said as she headed to the dressing room.

"Lily you were awesome."

"Thanks Frankie." Lily told him.

She changed and went back to the side where Denise was. She acted like a total fan. When the guys ran off stage they were on the other side. She and Denise headed to the dressing room. Denise took Frankie back to the bus. When Lily walked into the dressing room she wasn't expecting what she saw.

"I'm sorry."

"Whoa!" Kevin yelled as he was grabbing a shirt. There he was, wet from his shower in nothing but a towel. A very _small_ towel.

"I'll a… I'll be out in the hall." Lily said as she covered her eyes and turned to walk out and ran into the wall.

"Ow, maybe I will open my eyes long enough to get out the door." She didn't even wait for an answer. She didn't stop when Nick and Joe called after her.

"Wonder what happened?" Joe asked/

They walked in and saw Kevin's face was beet red. He was trying to find his jeans. He was still wrapped in his towel.

"Lily walked in on you didn't she?" Nick asked.

"Shut up. At least I still had the towel on."

"Yeah what little there is of it." Nick mumbled loud enough for the band to hear.

"Well hot stuff get dressed, we have the meet and greet." Joe said.

"Very funny Joseph."

Two hours later everyone was back in the buses and was headed to the next stop.

The day after their fourth concert they had two days off. They were stuck inside because there was a thunderstorm outside and they were advised to stay in.

"So what is the plan for today?" Garbo asked once everyone was settled.

"We could go swimming?" Joe suggested.

"Good idea Joe if it wasn't storming outside where the pool is." John Taylor said.

"What about getting a bunch of movies and ordering room service? We can bring all the blankets and pillows in here and just relax."

"That's a good idea Jack. I don't feel like getting dressed." Lily told him.

Thirty minutes later they has a variety of movies, food and blankets and pillows and were all settled.

"What should we watch first?" Kevin asked.

"Something funny." Nick suggested.

"All right, funny it is." Kevin said and got up and put in the movie. John Taylor was on the lounge chair. Jack and Ryan were on the couch. On the floor in from of John were Joe and Garbo. Then there was Nick, Lily, and Kevin in front of the couch. Sometime during the movie Joe somehow got a hold of Lily's phone. He played around with the ringtones giving each person a different ring.

"Hey Joe can you get me a bottle of water while you are over there?"

"Sure Lily."

The rest of the day went by rather quickly. Everyone was asleep except for Jack, Garbo and Joe.

"Aw isn't that just adorable?" Joe said as they looked at Kevin and Lily sleeping. They were facing each other wrapped on the others embrace. Lily's head was resting just below Kevin's.

"Garbo hand me his phone." Joe said.

"What are you going to do?"

"Caller picture. Duh?"

"You are evil." Jack told him.

"Well, maybe but it is my job to torment my older brother."

Joe took Lily's phone and took the picture and then did the same with Kevin's

The next morning Denise found everyone sprawled all over the room. Except Lily, she was on the couch. Denise knew that she would be the easiest to wake up.

"Good morning sweetie. I see you all had a fun time yesterday."

"Yes we did."

"Can you wake everyone up and tell them breakfast is ready?"

"Sure."

"See you in a few minutes."

Lily set out to wake everyone. The ones she was having the hardest time with were Joe, Garbo and Kevin.

"I've given up. I am hungry." Lily said.

"Let me try something." John Taylor said.

He got up and went over to the door, knocked on it, opened it and then slammed it.

Jack, Ryan and Lily looked him strangely.

"Holy crap there is a freaking supermodel right outside the door." He yelled.

Sure enough Joe, Garbo and Kevin shot up and stumbled to the door.

This caused the others to burst out laughing.

Joe was the first to the door when he opened it there was no one in the hall.

"So not cool JT."

"Breakfast is ready." Lily said and then skipped out of the room.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 Middles

Three weeks later they were in New York and Lily was fed up with all the guys. She wanted to scream.

"You are such a jerk Kevin. I can't believe you would agree with them!" she yelled.

"They are my brothers and blood is thicker than water." He replied.

"That's it Jonas." She said as she flew with rage towards him.

Joe and Nick took steps in front of Kevin to protect him. The band was quietly watching up to this point. Jack and Greg stood up and each grabbed Lily.

"Lily stop." Greg said.

"Let me at him. He needs to be knocked down a few pegs." She said as she tried to wiggle out of their grasp.

"Like you could hurt me, you are still in love with me." Kevin taunted.

Lily stopped trying to get loose. Jack and Greg let her go and Joe and Nick stepped away. They all relaxed a bit. Lily slowly made her way to Kevin and stood in front of him.

"That is where you are wrong." She said as she pulled her fist back and threw it full force and connected with his jaw.

The room went silent. She straightened up her shirt and walked out of the room. After the door was closed Nick and Joe were by Kevin's side.

"You really shouldn't have said that." John told him.

"I know but I just got tired of her."

"You need to apologize." Ryan said.

"Not right now."

"Well then you might want to steer clear for a while." Greg said.

"Let's clean you up and go to bed." Joe said as he and Nick helped him up and took him into the bathroom.

Meanwhile Lily was talking to Denise in the parents' room.

"I just don't know how much more I can take. I am the only female when you are gone. I never seem to have any privacy. Not on the bus or even in hotels. I know I get my own bedroom but they are always around."

"I am sorry that it has gotten this bad. I had no idea. From now on when we stop you will have your own room."

"Thank you. Do you think I can stay here tonight? I kinda punched Kevin and I know I should be punished but I just can't face them right now." She said.

"You can stay here but I want your laptop and iPod for the next two days. You can keep your phone for safety" Denise told her.

"That is fair. My laptop and iPod are in the other room. Thanks."

"You will have to share a room with Frankie."

"That is fine. I am going to bed." Lily said and headed towards the bedroom.

The next morning Lily waited until everyone was at breakfast before she went to the room to get her things. She gave Denise the things for her punishment and ate and then headed to the bus. By the time she was settled everyone was done and loading the busses. She sat in her bunk with the curtain closed and was reading a book. Her peace and quiet was interrupted when the guys got on the bus.

"Has anyone seen Lily?" Joe asked.

"Not since before dinner last night." Nick answered.

"She's already on the bus guys. Get your stuff stored." Kenny said.

They all put their stuff away and went to the lounge to play video games.

Lily only came out of her bunk when it was required. Food and bathroom breaks. She still didn't speak to anyone.

Two days later she still wasn't talking to them. They only heard her voice when she was doing her sound check or performing.

"Boy's you ready?"

"Yeah dad." Nick said.

They followed him to the conference room.

"Boys you remember each other." Mr. Jonas said.

"Alex, how you been?" Joe asked.

"Good. You remember Andy, Mike and Jason right?" he said.

"Hey guys, so what are you doing here?"

"Lily has asked to leave the tour until Europe. Honor Society will be your opening act and will split time when she comes back." Mr. Jonas explained.

"can she do that?" Nick asked.

"Yes son, she is going to be working on her record, plus she needs to step back."

"But she will be gone for six weeks." Joe stated.

"I know that. She needs a break. She isn't used to this schedule."

"Those are not the only reasons she leaving." Nick mumbled.

"No they're not Nicholas." He said

"I am going to go do some final checks." He told them and headed to the door. Just as he was about to go out Lily was entering.

"Ready?"

"Sure am."

"See you out there." He told her and left.

"So Kevin what's with the bruise?" Alex asked as he pointed to his jaw.

"Fight." Was all he said as he stole a glance at Lily.

"Damn Lily-girl you sure have grown up gorgeous." Alex told her when she was further in the room.

"Thanks Alex. So who is everyone else?"

"Oh this is Andy, Jason and Mike."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She said as she shook each of their hands as they responded in kind.

"Lily…" Kevin started.

"Jackass." She said as she walked past him. The room went silent and all eyes were on them.

"I just came for my phone." She said as she started looking for it.

"Why don't you call it?" Joe asked.

"I don't have a phone to use."

"I don't either. Nick you got yours?"

"Nope, anyone?" he asked.

The others saw Joe shake his head.

"Left it on the bus."

"Mine is charging."

Were the answers she received.

"Fine I will call." Kevin said.

A few minutes later they heard;

_Lets have some fun_

_This beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride_

_On your disco stick._

There were looks of horror and looks of shock but if there was look that caused death Lily had it.

"You son of a…!" she yelled as she ran at him. She didn't get a chance to get close enough to touch him. Jack who was the closest picked her up and started for the door.

"I want my phone!" she yelled.

Greg grabbed it and handed it to her.

"Thanks."

They continued out the door.

"Now Lily have a good show, don't let him bother you. Take your time away to clear your head." Jack told her.

"Thanks." She told him and headed towards the stage.

"All right who is responsible for the ringtone?" Kevin asked but his look zeroed in on Joe.

"Sorry Kev I did it a while back when things were good. Sorry." Joe said.

"So the fight was with Lily?" Alex asked.

"One punch, you would think he knew she had a powerful punch." Joe said.

"Explain please."

Nick started to tell them about the mistletoe but Joe interrupted him.

"Dude you have to start at the very beginning."

"No he doesn't." Kevin said.

"Yes, he does." Joe stated.

"Fine, shortly after Lily moved in she had a themed slumber party with two friends who were also in her band. She wouldn't tell us what it was. Well we saw them at the mall with our mom in Victoria's Secret getting lingerie. We figured out what the theme was. Later that night Kevin saw her in the kitchen in hers reaching for cookies, he had a little fantasy, pitched a tent…"

Everyone chuckled and looked at Kevin as he put his head in his hands and groaned.

"The next day after recording we decided to go let off steam at the gym. After a while the mirror wall opened, there was a dance class that was going to perform. A quarter of the way through we came face to face with Lily and the others. They were pole dancing to Britney Spears' Womanizer. We thought that once she saw us she would stop and walk away. But she got this look in her eye and she added more seduction. I thought Kevin was going to have a coronary."

"I thought so too." Joe added.

"Over the next couple of days every time Kevin came around one or all would hum the song."

"It was fun watching him squirm." Joe interrupted.

"Are you going to let me finish?" Nick asked.

"Yes, sorry."

"After that things calmed down, and then they blew up again." Nick looked up and saw that they wanted details.

"Lily went to Paris to visit her parents for Thanksgiving. She came back to Kevin here dating and kinda rubbing it in her face."

"I was not." Kevin stated.

"What do you call the excessive PDA when she was around?" Nick asked.

"The relationship was new." He answered.

"Still however unintentional you were rubbing it in. The next punch was at out Christmas party when they got caught under the mistletoe by the busy bunch. They both humored them but it got intense."

"I seriously thought he was going to take her right there in the middle of the room." Jack added.

"She packs a serious punch with her kiss." Nick continued.

"Wait how would you know?" Alex asked.

"Nick and Lily were cast as leads in the winter musical and they had to kiss. Neither had had their first kiss yet so they decided to do it together. Then they started dating to make Kevin jealous." Joe said.

"How'd that work out?" Andy asked.

"It blew up." Joe answered.

"This last punch was because Lily overheard us talking about how if our dad hadn't done what he did she wouldn't be where she is now. The nail in the coffin was when she heard Joe say that she used dad to get what she wanted."

"Let me just say hell hath no fury." Joe said.

"Then Kevin stepped in and put his two cents in and Lily flew off the handle. It took Greg and Jack to hold her back. Kevin then said that she couldn't hurt him because she was still in love with him…"

"Wait Lily still has a crush on you?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Nick said and continued. "She calmed down enough to be let loose and she walked up to him and said, 'that is where you are wrong.' And hauled off and punched him."

When he was finished everyone looked like they were in kindergarten and it was story-time.

"Wow, seems like you have had a rough year Kev." Jason said.

"Tell me about it." Kevin replied.

"Is it true Lily lost both of her parents in a plane crash?" Alex asked.

"Yes, it hit her hard she didn't want to believe it. She wrote a song about it that she performed once. I think mom has it on CD somewhere." Joe said.

"Boys you are on in ten minutes get ready." Their dad said as he popped his head in.

"Have a great show guys." Michael who had been quiet up until now said.

About thirty minutes later Lily came back into the dressing room to find Alex, Jason, Andy, and Michael playing video games.

"Hey Lily, awesome show, had no idea you had a set of pipes." Alex said when he saw her walk by.

"Thanks. No one knew until this past year. It was my little secret that was mine alone."

"Well I for one am glad you decided to share with the world." Andy told her.

"Thanks."

"Lily the car is here."

"Thanks Big Rob, I'll be a minute." She told him and he nodded and left again.

"You're leaving already?" Alex asked.

"Yes, I want a clean getaway. I am tired of confrontations. I can't, it hurts too much." She said as tears started to fill her eyes.

"I understand. Heart-hurt is the worst." Michael said.

"Can you guys make sure that they get these?"

"Sure thing Lily-pad." Alex said.

She gave the envelopes to him and hugged each of them.

"Here are our numbers, e-mail and AIM's, just in case you need anything." Jason said as he handed her the paper.

"Thanks guys for this. See you in six weeks." Lily said and walked out the door.

After the door closed the guys went back to the game and waiting for the others to return.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 Letters

"That crowd was just wild. Hopefully tomorrow nights group is just as crazy." Joe said as they entered the dressing room.

"Good show?" Alex asked.

"Oh yeah, the crowd was so wild. Screaming, dancing, singing, you name it. It was a blast." Nick added.

"Did Lily go out to the bus already?" Joe asked.

"She left, but said to give you these." Alex said and gave the three their letters.

"She didn't even say goodbye." Nick said as he took his.

"You were all on stage and she didn't want a confrontation." Andy told them.

"Still she could have waited." Joe said.

"I'm getting in the shower." Kevin stated. He threw his letter in his bag and headed to the bathroom.

"I guess we will head for the bus. Don't forget we are all on the same one. It is massive." Michael told them.

"Ok we'll be out there soon." Nick said as the others left.

Once they were alone they too took showers.

After they were all settled on the bus they decided to retreat to their bunks. When situated they read their letters.

_Dear Joe,_

_ I know you are probably upset that I am leaving. I trust that your father told you what I was going to be doing during my absence. You will do fine without me. I mean come on; you did it before I landed in your family and cause this contention. I am so thankful everyday for what _your_ family has given me. If I knew for one minute that when I told your father that it was ok to share the recording with Jeff that it would cause all this I would have told him no. After the tour I will be moving back into my house and returning to being the girl next door. You will have things return to normal. See you in six weeks._

_ Lily_

_Enclosed you will find the part of my heart that has been broken from all this._

"Dammit!" Joe yelled/

He jumped out of his bunk and went to the lounge.

Shortly after Joe entered so did Nick.

"So did you get a little charm with your letter?" Joe asked.

"Yes. How di we let things get so out of hand?"

"I have no idea. Kevin did you read your letter?" Joe asked him.

"I didn't get a letter. Just got this." He told him as he tossed the charm on the table.

"I wonder why she didn't leave you a letter."

"She hates me and didn't want to waste time on one."

"Come on Kev. This is Lily we're talking about. She is just upset. After the six weeks this might have blown over. We just have to wait." Nick said.

"Hopefully. I am just going to give her the space she needs."

"Lily we are about to land." Denise said. Denise and Frankie came back with her so she wasn't alone.

Lily sat up and buckled her seatbelt.

"Are you excited about getting into the studio?"

"Yes and no. Yes because it's my first solo album and no because it is my first solo album."

Denise laughed.

"You will be fine."

"I hope so."

Over the next three weeks Lily had spent every minute she possibly could in the studio. The first week was spent getting the band together. On guitar was Billy. He was tall and lanky with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Her drummers name was Patrick. He is tall with black hair and brown eyes. On keyboards was Roger. He has brown hair and blue eyes. All of them are married and she was friends with their wives. Everyday she was in the studio Frankie was there with a video camera. He said he was doing it for her so she could remember. He was sending updates to his brothers' band. He knew they would show his brothers.

"Hey guys I got a new video from Frankie." Greg said. They were all on the bud headed to the next stop that was two days away.

"You have one sneaky brother. If Lily knew she would put a stop to it." Alex said.

"Yes we do." Joe answered.

They all gathered around the computer. The first parts were bits and pieces of the songs on her album, some of her and Frankie goofing off and laughing.

"I really miss he laugh." Nick said.

"Lily let's run 'World of Chances' again." Someone said.

"Ok." She replied as she stood behind the mic.

You've got a face for a smile, you know  
A shame you waste it  
When you're breaking me slowly  
But I've got a world of chances for you  
I've got a world of chances for you  
I've got a world of chances  
Chances that you're burning through

I've got a paper and pen  
I go to write you goodbye  
And that's when I know  
I've got a world of chances for you  
I've got a world of chances for you  
I've got a world of chances  
Chances that you're burning through

Oh, I'm going my own way  
My faith has lost its strength again  
Oh, it's been too hard to say  
We've fallen off the edge again  
We're at an end  
We're at an end

Maybe you'll call me someday  
Hear the operator say the number's no good  
And that she had a world of chances for you  
She had a world of chances for you  
She had a world of chances  
Chances you were burning through  
Chances you were burning through  
Chances you were burning through

You've got a face for a smile, you know

"Wow, wonder who that is about?" Jason said as the picture faded.

"Yeah I wonder." Joe said and then looked at Kevin.

"Give it up guys." Kevin responded and got up and went to his bunk.

"He better realize soon that he is in love with her." John said.

"How can you tell?" Nick asked.

"He has Lily's charm on the chain around his neck, plus he keeps writing letter to her. He won't mail them. I think he might be afraid they will come back unopened." Jack said.

"They probably would. Giving her space and time is what we are giving her. It sucks but it's what she needs." Joe said.

Three days later they got another video. During the first verse were pictures and videos of Kevin and Lily when they were young.

Remember when, whenever we needed each other  
The best of friends like sister and brother  
We understand we'd never be alone  
Those days are gone, now I want you so much  
The night is long and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
Never meant to feel this way  
Don't wanna be alone tonight

Chorus:  
What can I do to make you mine?  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?

During the chorus Lily was sitting at the piano playing and crying. During the second verse showed them during the past 18 months. Stealing looks at eachother.

I hear your voice and I start to tremble  
Brings back the child that I resemble  
I cannot pretend that we can still be friends  
Don't wanna be alone tonight

Chorus:  
What can I do to make you mine?  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?

During the bridge it showed Lily at homecoming. She was coming down the stair with the sun behind her. She looked like and angel.

Who will want say this life  
That it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know  
I don't wanna live this life  
I don't wanna say goodbye  
With you I wanna stay the rest of my life

The final chorus was of Lily curled up on her bed hugging Gus and crying.  
Chorus:  
What can I do to make you mine?  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?

What can I do to make you mine?  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
Everything's changed, remember you  
How did I fall in love with you?

"I wonder if Frankie is using guilt to make you do something." Ryan mentioned.

"Yeah and he seems to be really good at it." Mike said.

"There's more to the message." Jack said and pressed play.

"Hello my boys, I hope things are going well and that you are _all_ behaving. Things are going great here. We are two weeks a head of schedule. Lily's album is finished and ready for printing. She has been working night and day. I had to force her to take a day off. They went to the beach. They both had fun. In other news Lily was asked to write and sing 2 songs for a Hannah Montana episode and one for the new Tinker Bell movie. Also the morning that we meet you in New York Lily will be performing at GMA Summer Concert Series. She is so excited. If you click on the second link you can listen to the three songs. You will have to wait like the rest of the world for her album. Take care and I will see you in two week. I love you."

The screen faded and they clicked on the link and listened to the songs.

"Those were pretty good." Nick said when they were done.

"Yeah, Miley's probably annoyed that Lily wrote two songs for her show." Joe said.

"Who care? I sure don't."

"Lily I want you to meet my brother Logan." Billy said.

Logan was taller and was muscular and had strawberry blonde hair and moss green eyes. He was gorgeous.

"Hello Lily. Billy wasn't lying when he said you were beautiful."

"Thank you Logan. So how long are you visiting?"

"I'm just here for a week."

"Do you have plans while you're here?"

"Nothing that I can't change."

"Do you want to grab dinner and maybe a movie?" She shyly asked.

"Sure. I'll pick you up around six," He answered.

"Sounds good, I'll see you then." She said.

The rest of the afternoon seemed to drag. She was excited for her date with Logan.

"Why don't we call it a day Lily? We have what we need for the episodes. Plus you are distracted." Patrick said.

Lily blushed a little.

"Sorry guys. I guess I am. I will see you all in New York." She said.

"Have fun on your date tonight." Billy said as he walked passed her.

"Thanks. Anything I should be aware of?"

"He's really a good guy. He will treat you right."

"OK, see you Friday." She said as she headed out the door.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 The Date

Logan was right on time for his date with Lily.

"You ready?" He asked her.

"Yes lets go."

Where should we go?"

"I thought somewhere quiet. Billy told me of a place that is right on the edge of town."

"Sounds good."

When they go to the restaurant they were shown to their table. They discovered why it was so quiet; each table was enclosed in a room of curtains. Each area was decorated like a dining room.

"This place sure is nice." Logan said.

"No kidding."

They spent the rest of dinner getting to know each other. Instead of going to a movie they decided to walk around town. After ice cream Logan took her home.

"Thanks for inviting me out tonight Lily. I really enjoyed your company."

"You're welcome. I enjoyed yours as well."

"I know this may sound too forward but I was wondering if I might kiss you.

"Sure, thank you for asking first." She told him before he leaned in.

The kiss was very sweet and tender. It ended as fast as it started.

"Good night Lily."

"Goodnight Logan." Lily replied as she turned towards the door and went in. Logan waited until the door closed before he left.

"Lily they are ready for you in make-up." Denise told her.

Today was the day she was singing in the GMC summer concert series. To say she was nervous was an understatement.

"You're going to blow everyone away Lily." Frankie told her.

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Just pretend you are someone else. At least until you are ready."

"Thanks Frankie. I better finish getting ready."

"All right boys try to keep it low key. This is Lily's big day."

"Sure thing dad. Do mom and Frankie know we are in New York?" Nick asked.

"Your mother does. We are not going to let Lily or Franklin know until we meet them at the hotel."

"Ok." Joe said.

"Why don't all of you head up to the suite, I am going to call your mother."

"Sounds good." Kevin said.

The three of them along with their band and Honor Society got on the elevators and headed up.

"Lily you are on in ten minutes." One of the interns told her.

"Thank you."

"I am so excited for you Lily."

"I am so nervous. I just hope everyone like this song."

"Girl they are going to love it, and with that outfit you are going to rock it." Billy said from across the room.

"Ok let's do this. All in everyone." Everyone gathered around and put their hands in.

"I want to thank everyone for all the hard work. You guys are the best. Ok, 'Rock it' on three."

"One. Two. Three. ROCK IT!" They all yelled and then made a sizzle noises as the broke apart.

"Places everyone." The same intern came and told them.

As Lily got in her place she looked to her left and saw Denise there with a big smile on her face and gave her two thumbs up. Lily took a deep breath and went out with all guns blazing.

"Hey guys it's starting." Garbo said. All of them gathered around the T.V. in anticipation.

"Are you sure this is her? This doesn't sound like the song Frankie sent us a clip of." Joe asked.

"She could have changed it." Nick said.

"Could have." John Taylor repeated.

Just then they saw Lily. Their eyes were wide open.

Lily was wearing a black skin tight leather dress with a long sleeve jacket made out of blood red satin that flowed to the floor. Right before the chorus that was pulled off to reveal a just as tight leather pants with a matching red sequined vest.

"Oh."

"My."

"Gosh." Nick, Joe and Kevin exclaimed.

For the rest of the song they were glued to the screen.

During the second verse Lily was dancing while singing. Just for this she had back-up dancers. Right before the second chorus she was hooked up to a harness that lifted her above the audience. She flew above them while pyrotechnics went off below. When she was finished everyone was screaming.

"Thank you." Lily said and ran off stage to Denise's open arms.

"Wow Lily, that was amazing. I am so proud of you.

"Thanks. That was so freeing. Nothing can bring me down after that."

"Not even meeting up with everyone?"

"Nope; I have done a lot of thinking and growing. I am ready to talk to Kevin and lay it all on the table.

"Good for you. Let's go meet them."

"Ok."

An hour later they were at the door of the hotel.

Lily made a detour in her room to change before going across the hall where everyone was.

"Knock, knock."

"Lilipad, girl you sure know hot to shock people." Alex told her.

"Did you like it?" She shyly asked.

"We loved it. You were hot." Alex answered.

"We thought they were going to die of shock when your clothes were pulled away to reveal a hell of a lot more skin than we are used to seeing." Jack said while pointing at Nick and Joe. Kevin was nowhere to be found in the room.

"You did excellent Lily." Joe said.

"Spectacular." Nick added.

"Thanks guys."

"Lilipad, you are going to go far with your talent. Don't let anyone try to squash that."

"I won't Alex."

"So what's next? You ready for the rest of the tour?" Andrew asked.

"Yes but there is one thing left I have to do." She said.

"I'll see you guys at dinner." She turned and headed down the hall.

She straightened her clothes and reached up and knocked on the door.

Lily was about to knock again when the door swung open.

"Lily. Hey." Kevin said.

"Hello Kevin. May I come in?" She asked.

"Sure." He stepped aside so she could come in.

"Thank you. I need to talk to you so you may want to sit down."

"Ok." He said and took a seat on the sofa.

"Please just let me say what I need to say and then you can talk."

"I can do that." He said.

"Wow now that I am finally doing this my brain can't focus." She started pacing in front of him. After two minutes she stopped right in front of him, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I think I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember. Once I got older I began wondering what it would be like to date you but when I was at the age for dating you didn't look at me. I felt like a kid sister. I was treated like one too. Just once I wanted you to se me as someone you would date. I know I tried to make you jealous and it was wrong. During my time away I realized that I can let this obsession go. I realized that there is nothing I can do to make you see me differently. It is going to be a little weird for the next part of the tour, but I will deal with it, I promise from here on out that I will just be me. I won't scheme anymore for your attention. You can date whoever you want. I will be happy for you. If things ever changed between us we can re-evaluate. I will always love you." She started pacing again.

"Are you finished?" Kevin finally spoke.

"Yes."

"Ok. First off I am sorry I made you feel the way you did. That was never my intention. I will give you space to help make it less weird for the rest of the tour. When I find someone to date I will remember your feelings. You are part of the family. Secondly, I love you but not like you want me to. You deserve someone who can love you like you want. When you find someone to date and you fall in love with him I will be happy for you."

"Thank you for being honest."

"Your welcome."

"Can I ask a favor?"

"Anything."

"Will you kiss me like before one last time?"

"I don't…"

"That's all I ask."

"Ok."

Kevin got up and stood in front of Lily. He placed his hands on her hips and looked her in the eye.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Kevin lowered his head and kissed her. He didn't mean for it to be any more than a chaste kiss but the moment his lips touched her he lost control. He pulled her closer to him. She didn't fight it. Her hands were in his hair. He slowly backed her towards the bed and gently lowered her. His hands crept under her shirt. Hers did the same. She pushed it up until he broke the kiss long enough to pull it over his head. She did the same with hers. They began kissing again and slowly clothes were discarded. The soon found themselves having sex for the first time.

"Kevin faster." Lily begged. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He thrusted faster and deeper. She screamed his name as she came and he let out a guttural moan as he did. He pulled out of her and rolled to the side and pulled her with him.

"I lied Lily."

"About?"

"Not loving you like you want me to. I love you so much it hurts. I think I realized I fell in love with you when you were dating Nick."

"I love you Kevin."

"I love you too."


	34. Chapter 34

Epilogue

"I never thought this day would come."

"Me neither. I am so happy that you said yes. He has been on cloud-nine since."

"Me too."

Four years after that night Lily walked down the aisle to be bound to Paul Kevin Jonas II until death parts them.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Kevin Sr. said.

"Hey what about me?

"And daughter." Everyone laughed.

Kevin picked up his three year old daughter and tickled her. He looked into his wife's eyes and winked.

Madison Grace Jonas was born nine months after their first and only time together. His parents were not happy but helped Lily finish high school and Kevin finish college. They still tour as a family and don't plan on stopping anytime soon.

Fin


End file.
